Wind Rider
by Ange humain
Summary: Le coeur d'Harry cesse de battre le jour de son anniversaire pour se réveiller 25 jours plus tard. Drago de son côté reçoit son héritage, quelle créature estil vraiment ? SLASH DMHP
1. Ramène moi à la vie

**Titre :**_ Wind-Rider (cavalier du vent)_

**Auteur :** SuishouTenshi

**Traductrice: **Sucubei pour les 4 premiers chapitres puis Ange Humain pour le reste

**Avertissement: **R! Slash (cela ne vous étonne pas de ma part!)

**Spoilers :** Les cinq tomes

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling et l'histoire à SuishouTenshi.

**Résumé général : **La nuit de son 16ème anniversaire, le coeur d'Harry cesse de battre. Mais est il vraiment mort comme semble le penser sa tante. Drago de son côté reçoit son héritage, quelle créature est-il vraiment? Slash DMHP. _Cette fiction avait été traduite en partie par Sucubei, mais ne pouvant continuer, je prends le relais. J'espère que je serais à la hauteur de la tache qui m'attend._

Petit dico (je pense garder pour la plus part le vocabulaire en anglais.)

**Personnages**  
Madame Bibine/Madame Hooch  
Professeur Chourave/Professor Sprout  
Severus Rogue/Severus Rogue  
Argus Rusard/Argus Filch  
Olivier Dubois/Oliveir Wood  
Neville Londubat/Neville Longbottom  
Colin Crivey/Colin Creevey  
Mimi Geignarde/Moaning Myrtle  
Tom Jédusor/Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Madame Pomfresh/Madam Pomfrey  
Argus Rusard/Argus Filch

**Maisons de Poudlard**  
Gryffondor/Gryffondor  
Poufsouffle/Hufflepuff  
Serdaigle/Ravenclaw  
Serpentard/Slytherin

**Quelques lieux connus**  
Le chemin de traverse/Diagon Alley  
Poudlard/Hogwarts  
Pré-au-Lard/Hogsmeade

**Divers**

Moldus/Muggles  
Choixpeau Magique/The Sorting Hat  
Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue/Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans  
Fiziwizbiz/Fizzing whizzbee  
Gazette des sorciers/Daily Prophet  
Mangemort/ Death-eater  
Détraqueur/ Dementor  
Sang de bourbe/ Mudblood  
Fourchelangue/ Parseltongue  
Cracmol/ Squib  
Sombral/ Thestral  
Éclair de feu/ Firebolt

**_Questions réponses de l'auteur :_**

**Q : Pourquoi Harry a été 'mort' pendant un mois jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive ses ailes ? Alors que Drago, non. Est-ce parce qu'Harry n'avait pas de zéphyrs pour le chant (lors du déclenchement) ?**

A : Bon raisonnement. Mais ce n'est pas ça. C'est une énigme dont les réponses viendront dans les futurs chapitres. Mais pas maintenant. (Mais je peux vous indiquer ceci: le titre du chapitre 2 était un indice. Disséquez-le, peut-être trouverez vous votre réponse)

**Q : Comment peut-il y avoir des sangs mêlés si un compagnon d'un Zéphyr ne peut être qu'un autre zéphyr? Est ce à cause de viol ?**

A : Une autre bonne question avec un bon raisonnement. Oui, le viol est certainement une possibilité. Mais il y a une autre raison. Ceci est réellement relié à la question ci-dessus, il faut donc attendre et tout sera expliqué au fur à mesure des chapitres...

**Q : Ainsi... si les ailes blanches prouvent la noirceur de votre âme, les ailes noires témoignent de sa pureté ?**

A : Bingo !

**Q : Harry sent-il l'attraction d'un compagnon quelque part dehors comme Drago ? **

A : Le chapitre précédent a probablement répondu à la question. Non, Harry ne ressent pas l'attraction. J'aime torturer Drago, n'avez-vous pas remarqué? (Ndt: ce n'est pas moi je souligne, c l'auteur! je ne suis que la traductrice! alors ne m'en voulez pas y.y)

**Q : Comment se fait-il qu'Harry n'a pas semblé éprouver de souffrance lors de la poussée de ses ailes, alors que pour Drago oui. (Ndt: parce qu'elle aime torturer Drago! Méchante!) Est-ce par rapport à la puissance magique d'Harry? **

A : Mon gars, tu es très malin. La puissance d'Harry en tant que sorcier est partiellement reliée à tout ce désordre (sa mort provisoire, sa transformation en Zéphyr), mais pas complètement. Regroupez cette question avec la question 1 et 2, peut-être devinerez-vous quelque chose.

**Q : Si Harry a rétréci c parce qu'il est le 'docile' ? Est-ce qu'Harry va se comporter comme d'habitude avec Drago ? Comment Drago va-t-il réagir envers Harry ? Il ne va pas être comme un chiot malade d'amour après ryry? C'est étrange. Je veux dire, il va agir en tant que dominant et faire comme s'il possédait Harry. Harry se sentira une attraction comme pour Drago ?**

A : Le chapitre 3 répond à toutes ces questions. Au cas où, les réponses sont : "oui, oui, attendez et voyez, probablement pas, et non."

**Q : Juste une idée, Je parie que la transformation d'Harry en Zéphyr est venue de Voldemort. Est-ce une autre chose qu'il a pris du lord quand il a essayé de le tuer la première fois ?**

A : Non d'Uh... Voldie n'a rien à faire dans ceci. Au cas où vous voudriez vraiment savoir, le vrai méchant de cette histoire n'est pas Voldemort mais Bellatrix.

**Q : Je pense que je sais pourquoi Harry a 'dormi' si longtemps. C parce que... bien, quand Drago est devenu un Zéphyr, c'était à 3h13, Harry s'est réveillé à 3h13. Le déclenchement de Drago a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec la renaissance de Harry ? **

A : Bien, ça me semblait évident. Je suis étonné que personne ne l'ait dit avant.

**Q : Ces créatures sont-elles de ta création ? Ah, Drago a-t-il la capacité de devenir invisible ?**

A : Naturellement ces créatures sortent de mon imagination. Et oui, Drago peut devenir invisible, mais c plus difficile pour lui à contrôler car il est un demi-zéphyr.

**Q : Les couleurs sont-elles importantes? Peux-tu expliquer plus clairement?**

A : Plus la couleur des ailes est lumineuse (claire) plus vous êtes mauvais. Le rang des couleurs va de noir (la plus pure) au pourpre, vert et bleu foncés (couleur de Drago), violet, bleu (modéré), jaune, beige, jaune clair ou foncés, et blanc (celle du mal).

**Q : Pourquoi Drago s'est-il évanoui après avoir vu Harry ? Harry va-t-il lui aussi s'évanouir ?**

A : Mon gars, sérieusement, si tu souffrais autant que lui et te faisait soudainement emporter par ses sensations, tu t'évanouirais aussi. Cela s'appelle le « choc ». Comme tu l'as vu, Harry s'est évanoui aussi, mais seulement après qu'il ait touché Drago et... yada, yada...

**Q : Si Lucius était disposé à aller à Azkaban pour Drago, sera-t-il disposé à trahir Voldemort et devenir lui aussi un espion ? **

A : Je devine que ça la fout mal.** (Lectrice bêta ?)** Ainsi, ouais, il pourrait. Mais Drago ne va pas le laisser prendre tous les risques.

**Chapitre Un : Ramène-moi à la vie**

Harry Potter était assis tristement sur son matelas défoncé, ses bras enroulés autour de ses jambes recroquevillées. Deux yeux verts scintillants regardèrent fixement, sans ciller les chiffres cramoisis de son réveille-matin. Autour de lui, il y avait des piles de lettres et des cadeaux d'anniversaire de ses amis et mentors. Hermione et Ron s'étaient vraiment surpassés cette année. D'une façon ou d'une autre, les deux étaient parvenus à mettre en commun assez d'argent pour lui acheter une mini-TV et un lecteur DVD. Ils avaient également envoyé plusieurs films d'actions, la plupart du temps avec en vedette une star dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler depuis des années : Jackie Chan.

_Le Cowboy de Shanghai_ passait en face de lui, mais il n'y avait pas le son, et Harry ne prêtait aucune attention aux poings rapides de Chan. Le 30 juillet était sur le point de finir dans moins de cinq minutes.

Harry Potter soupira. Il n'avait pas pensé que ses anniversaires pourraient être plus déprimants, mais tous les ans, ils luttaient pour être pire que les précédents. Le garçon aux cheveux de jais considéra brièvement le sujet de son souhait d'anniversaire. Il y a cinq ans, il avait souhaité s'échapper des Dursleys, et cela se réalisa après un certain prolongement. Maintenant, cinq ans plus tard, Harry avait seulement un souhait à l'esprit, mais il doutait que d'une façon ou une autre, même la fée d'anniversaire - s'il existait une telle créature -pouvait ramener une personne d'entre les morts.

Le temps passa rapidement, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la pendule à lecture digitale indiqua "12:00». Harry regarda le ciel étoilé et ferma les yeux. Il devait fixer son souhait sur la meilleure chose à venir.

_Que Sirius ne soit pas mort en vain ; Je souhaite avoir assez de puissance pour tuer Bellatrix Lestrange. _

L'horloge montra à présent"12:01». Il n'y eut aucune rafale de vent, aucune lumière étincelante, aucune sensation de frisson en bas de l'échine d'Harry. Il éteignit la mini-TV et sortit de son lit. Il n'y avait pas de fée d'anniversaire après tout.

Harry marcha tranquillement vers sa malle ouverte et en sortit le manuel de DCFM de cinquième année. Il ne l'avait pas tout à fait fini dû à tout ce qui s'était produit pendant l'année scolaire. Quoiqu'il ait eut reçu un bon Optimal à cette matière, il voulait étudier sérieusement les textes pour de futures références.

Avec l'aide de Dumbledore, Fudge s'était facilement soumis et avait donné à Harry la permission spéciale d'employer la magie au cours de l'été. Mais le Gryffondor ne sentait aucun besoin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et les employait seulement pour de petits sortilèges. Les Dursleys l'avaient sagement laissé tranquille après les avertissements de l'Ordre, ainsi Harry ne ressentait aucun besoin de les menacer. Il aidait dans les travaux domestiques comme toujours, et sa tante Pétunia ne le privait pas de nourriture. De façon générale, son été se déroulait sans ennuis, bien que c'était un peu ennuyeux.

Harry ouvrit son texte le plus lentement comme possible. Il avait finit de lire les parties sur les sortilèges et les malédictions défensives, et était passé à la dernière section du livre : _La défense contre les créatures du mal_. Harry avait complètement étudié les créatures du mal principales pour ses BUSES tel que le loup-garou, le basilique, les vampires, les momies, et les gorgones. Mais maintenant qu'il avait une chance d'y regarder de plus près, il y avait beaucoup plus à apprendre.

Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu chuchota _"lumos" _pour allumer sa baguette magique et commença à lire le dernier paragraphe sur les Vélanes. Avant, il ignorait qu'il y avait des mâles Vélanes, ou à propos des dangers d'observer leurs rituels d'accouplements. Bien qu'il redoutait de l'admettre, se renseigner sur ces créatures était tout à fait fascinant, peut-être Hermione avait raison au sujet de l'étude. En bas de la page, il y avait une image mobile d'une femelle Veela adulte. L'image avait sourit la première fois de manière séductrice à Harry, et commença alors lentement à se transformer en la même sorte de créature-oiseau qu'Harry avait vue il y a deux ans à la coupe de Quidditch.

Après les Vélanes, la créature suivante était appelée le Zéphyr, également connu sous le nom de Wind-Rider (cavaliers du vent). Étonnamment, le chapitre sur les Zéphyrs était extrêmement court, composé seulement de trois paragraphes. Le chapitre mentionnait brièvement que les Zéphyrs étaient des créatures rares souvent confondues avec des anges par les moldus en raison de leurs ailes apparentes. Presque tout les Zéphyrs étaient des créatures du mal, mais il y avait eu des exceptions.

Les paupières de Harry se fermèrent pendant qu'il survolait le dernier paragraphe sur l'accouplement des Zéphyrs, ne prenant pas vraiment note de n'importe lequel de ces mots. Après un bâillement fatigué, il éteignit la lumière avec un _"nox"_ chuchoté et il tomba dans un sommeil profond, ignorant complètement la faible étincelle entre ses sourcils.

Pétunia Evans-Dursley essuya ses mains sur son tablier rose et fixa l'horloge sur le mur de cuisine. Son mari, Vernon Dursley, était parti pour le travail il y avait presque quatre heures, et même Dudley, qui préférait dormir tard, était dehors avec ses amis. Son neveu habituellement se réveillait à peu près en même temps qu'elle, et l'aidait toujours à préparer le petit déjeuner. Mais aujourd'hui, Harry Potter n'était nulle part en vue.

Elle lui donna le bénéfice du doute. C'était l'anniversaire de garçon après tous. Peut-être nettoyait-il sa chambre. Il partait souvent peu après son anniversaire de toute façon. Peut-être il voulait s'assurer que la deuxième chambre à coucher de Dudley serait ordonnée avant qu'il ne reparte à son école anormale.

Il était maintenant 4:30 de l'après midi, et Pétunia était à court de corvées à faire. Harry avait désherbé le jardin le jour d'avant, et la maison était à présent dépoussiérée après le travail d'aujourd'hui. Dudley était toujours dehors avec ses amis dynamiques. Vernon rentrerait à la maison dans quelques minutes.

Mais, toujours aucun signe d'Harry Potter.

Après les avertissements de ces phénomènes, Pétunia était assez sage pour laisser le garçon seul, mais son absence lui portait sur les nerfs. Bien sûr, elle ne voulait pas s'admettre qu'elle était juste un tout petit peu inquiète du manque de signe de vie de son neveu.

La femme à tête de cheval monta les escaliers et fronça les sourcils. Elle frappa violemment sur la porte de la chambre d'Harry mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Ne pouvant plus contenir sa colère, elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte, reculant légèrement au grincement qu'elle fit.

La chambre de son neveu était complètement en désordre. Elle senti l'odeur distinctive des crottes de hibou. Des paquets et des parchemins étaient répandus partout sur le plancher. Sur le petit lit, son neveu, toujours habillé, dormait sans se préoccuper du reste du monde.

Pétunia sauta à cloche-pied au-dessus du désordre et donna un coup de pied au lit de Harry, en colère. "Réveille toi!" cracha-t-elle. Mais Harry ne bougea pas. "Pour l'amour de dieu, lève-toi mon garçon! Il est presque cinq heures de l'après-midi ! Lève-toi!"

Le visage de Harry était dirigé à l'opposé d'elle, et Pétunia décida de se pencher plus pour vérifier s'il était vraiment endormi ou s'il l'ignorait simplement. Elle vit alors la perle de feu vert planer entre les sourcils épais de Harry. Légèrement fâchée que le garçon fasse encore de la magie et également inquiétée de cette chose anormale, Pétunia décida de le secouer. En bas, Vernon venait juste d'ouvrir la porte et réclamait une tasse froide de citronnade.

Pétunia secoua Harry assez violemment. La crainte revint quand la tête d'Harry remua sans réaction et sans vie sur son oreiller. Maintenant tremblante et agitée, Pétunia gifla Harry sur la joue, le secoua encore plus, et cria.

Vernon apparut bientôt à la porte de chambre à coucher, son gros corps tendu par l'appréhension.

"Qu'a encore fait ce garçon ?" hurla-t-il.

Pétunia plaça deux doigts au-dessous du nez de Harry et attendit. Puis elle poussa un cri et se couvrit le visage. "Il... Il ne respire pas!"

Le visage de Vernon tourna au vert presque immédiatement. " Oh... non " Il commença à se marmonner pour lui même. "Ils vont être après nous. Ils vont penser que nous l'avons tué. CPR." Il hurla soudainement. "A-t-il toujours un pouls ? Fais-lui du CPR!"

Les yeux de Petunia s'élargirent quand elle tenta de sentir les impulsions d'Harry - elles étaient inexistantes. Vernon tomba sur le plancher et commença à écumer de la bouche. Pétunia fila dans sa propre chambre à coucher.

Au fond d'un tiroir, elle avait caché quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait n'avoir jamais à employer : Une poche de velours que lui avait envoyé Dumbledore il y a trois semaines pour les cas d'urgence.

Une note était attachée à la poche :_ Votre cheminée est maintenant reliée à un réseau spécial. Jetez la poudre dans le foyer, placez votre tête dans le feu (il ne vous brûlera pas), et dites 12, Square Grimmauld " ; aussi clair que possible. _

Pétunia n'avait pas le temps d'hésiter. Elle courut jusqu'au salon et alluma la cheminée immédiatement. Même si elle détestait Harry autant que sa défunte soeur, il était de sa famille. Après qu'elle ait saisi une poignée de la poudre scintillante et l'ait jetée dans les flammes, le feu se développa et commença à briller étrangement en vert. L'adrénaline se précipita dans les veines de la femme, et pour la première fois, elle fut immensément satisfaite. Si seulement Lily pouvait la voir maintenant !

Faisant confiance aux mots de Dumbledore, Pétunia s'agenouilla sur le plancher devant le foyer, et plaça sa tête dans le feu froid et hurla alors l'adresse étrange. Sa tête tourna comme si le monde s'était mit à tourbillonner autour d'elle, lui donnant mal au coeur. C'était la première fois qu'elle éprouvait de la magie de sa main. Vingt-cinq ans de jalousie étaient finalement conquis.

De l'autre côté de la cheminée il y avait une cuisine moyenne. Pétunia ne vit que de vieilles jambes de table. Il n'y avait personne autour.

"Allô?" croassa Pétunia. "M. Dumbledore?"

Des bruit de pas s'approchèrent de l'extérieur, suivi de deux voix se querellant.

"Le magasin marche très bien, maman. George est très bien, Angelina est très bien, les crèmes canari marchent très bien, les fausses baguettes magiques marchent très bien, et mes taches de rousseur vont très bien. Nous allons tous très bien par l'enfer! Maintenant veux tu bien me laisser voir Maugrey Fol-Oeil?" Une jeune et bruyante voix heurta les tympans de Pétunia quand la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement.

"Ne soit pas ridicule Fred. Pourquoi dois tu voir Alastor?" Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de plus en plus.

"J'ai des choses à rapporter et des tâches à recevoir, maman."

"Qu'est ce que je vous ai dit au sujet de vous impliquer dans les affaires de l'ordre, Fred?"

"Maman, je suis un des membres..."

" Heu...excusez moi ?" grinça Pétunia quand les deux nouveaux venus ne notèrent pas tout de suite sa présence. Mais dès qu'ils virent la tête familière de la femme désincarnée flottant dans le feu, Ils sautèrent en arrière et haletèrent.

"Eh ! Vous n'êtes pas la tante moldue d'Harry?"Hurla le grand adolescent couvert de taches de rousseur.

"Oui, " Pétunia était tentée de râler contre le garçon impoli, mais là, elle n'en avait pas le temps. "Où est M. Dumbledore?"

"Oh, heu, le directeur est au ministère, " la mère du garçon s'avança plus près de la cheminée. "Est ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Harry, Mme Dursley?"

"Harry ne respire pas, et n'a plus aucun pouls ! Nous n'avons rien fait, je le jure ! Je l'ai laissé dormir aujourd'hui parce que c'était son anniversaire et... "

Le sang quitta le visage dodu de la femme presque immédiatement. Son fils, celui appelé Fred, se précipita vers elle et l'attrapa juste avant qu'elle s'évanouisse. Il la posa doucement sur le plancher en bois et sortit sa baguette magique.

"Restez là, ne bougez pas." Le jeune homme disparut alors avec un 'pop' retentissant.

Les dix minutes qui suivirent, furent les plus longues de la vie de Pétunia Dursley.

Fred Weasley, sans se préoccuper de la politesse, apparut directement dans l'entrée du ministère de la Magie. Dumbledore était en réunion discrète avec Fudge et des fonctionnaires du ministère, mais ce n'était pas important.

"Jeune homme, vous ne pouvez pas aller là!" Un garde du ministère dirigea sa baguette magique dans le dos de Fred, juste quand le garçon s'apprêtait à frapper sur la porte de la salle de réunion.

Fred se retourna plus rapidement que les yeux peuvent voir et paralysa l'homme plus âgé avec un bon _"petrificus totalus». _Le protocole fut complètement ignoré lorsqu'il donna un coup de pied qui ouvrit pratiquement la porte.

A l'intérieur, assis autour d'une grande table ronde, quatorze des figures les plus importantes du monde sorcier de l'Europe furent figés au cours de leurs discussions et se tournèrent vers Fred Weasley. Même Dumbledore le regarda, légèrement fâché par l'interruption; mais au regard affolé de Fred, il fronça les sourcils, et l'irritation fut transformée en crainte. Le seul cas où il avait vu un des jumeaux Weasley si sérieux était quand Arthur avait été attaqué.

Dumbledore ignora les protestations de ses collègues administrateurs et s'avança avec Fred dans un secteur sécurisé où ils transplanèrent de nouveau au numéro 12, Square Grimmauld.

Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand directeur dans l'histoire de Hogwarts, ordre de Merlin première classe, doublé du plus grand magicien depuis MERLIN lui-même, n'aurait pu avoir vu venir cela. Molly Weasley était sans connaissance sur le plancher de la cuisine. Et le visage pâle du Pétunia Dursley flottait dans la cheminée du Square Grimmauld, paraissant comme si le monde s'était effondré autour d'elle.

"Mr. Dumbledore!" Hurla la tête. La mine malveillante habituelle semblait prête à pleurer aujourd'hui "Harry ! Il est mort!"

Dumbledore fut, au début, secoué par la nouvelle, mais il se reprit rapidement. "Rassemblez Alastor, Lupin, et Tonks. Dites-le à Ron et Mlle Granger si vous le considérez nécessaire." Après les instructions rapides données à Fred, Dumbledore disparut, et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard de salon des Dursleys.

Dumbledore souleva doucement le corps tremblant de Petunia de la cheminée et la guida en haut des escaliers, comme s'il savait exactement où Harry était alors qu'il n'avait jamais été ici auparavant, ni avait-il été présenté aux Dursleys. Vernon Dursley s'enfuya loin du vieux magicien et commença à marmonner de longues phrases incohérentes comme "Pas notre faute". Pétunia, cependant, montra un courage remarquable et resta à côté de Dumbledore pendant qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus du corps d'Harry.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de dommages mortels, et les draps étaient exempts de sang. Dumbledore ne put également distinguer aucune signature magique spécifique. Son bon sens lui indiquait qu'il était impossible que Voldemort blesse Harry à l'intérieur de cette maison. Il chercha pour le pouls de Harry mais n'en trouva aucun. Confus, il tourna alors le corps de Harry de sorte que son visage fit face au plafond.

Dumbledore en eut le souffle coupé.

Plusieurs 'pop' firent écho à l'intérieur de la salle minuscule. Vernon cria tandis que quatre figures masquées apparurent dans la salle. Alastor Maugrey, Nymphadora Tonks, et Fred Weasley restèrent en arrière respectivement tandis que Rémus Lupin s'avança doucement à côté de Dumbledore. Le loup-garou regarda la perle de feu vert flotter au-dessus du front de Harry et se tendit.

"Albus... Ce n'est pas vrai... n'est ce pas?"

Dumbledore soupira et secoua la tête. "Il y a toujours de l'espoir, Remus. Mais il n'y a rien qui puisse l'aider. Il n'y a rien que nous pouvons faire excepté attendre. Pétunia, ma chère " il se tourna vers la tante de Harry. "Je crois que le séjour d'Harry se termine ici. Merci d'avoir tenu votre promesse pendant ces quinze dernières années. Nous allons l'emmener à un endroit où nous pourrons l'observer jusqu'a qu'il se réveille."

Pétunia déglutit. "Il va se réveiller, alors?... Il n'est pas mort ?"

Dumbledore secoua sa tête encore.

"_Mobilicorpus, _" Le directeur jeta le charme en direction de Harry, mais cela n'eut pour effet qu'en grésillement. Harry resta dans la même position, immobile, complètement inchangée malgré le charme. "Oh, par Merlin... "

"Je vais le porter jusqu'à la cheminée, " Lupin n'attendit pas que n'importe qui proteste et recueillit le garçon de 16ans dans ses bras. Après un signe d'assentiment solennel en direction de Pétunia, Lupin disparut hors de la porte. Fred suivit Lupin, son visage encore sinistre. Tonks cria _"pack!"_ et balaya sa baguette magique au-dessus du plancher. Elle et Maugrey observèrent silencieusement les affaires de Harry se fourrer dans sa malle. Après avoir recueilli la cage vide de Hedwig et le Firebolt d'Harry, elle transplana de nouveau au quartier général.

Dumbledore donna un triste signe d'assentiment et se prépara à transplaner aussi quand Pétunia plaça brusquement une main osseuse sur son bras.

"Oui, ma chère?"

"Mr. Dumbledore... " Pétunia ignora les glougloutements de son mari et serra le manteau de Dumbledore encore plus. "Dites... à Harry quand il se réveillera, qu'il est bienvenu ici pour Noël... s'il le veut."

Dumbledore lui donna simplement un sourire triste et tapota sa main. Alors les deux magiciens disparurent avec deux ' pops' forts.

Dudley Dursley revint à la maison pendant la nuit pour voir le feu allumé en dépit de la chaleur d'été. Ses parents tous les deux debout, paralysés dans son ancienne deuxième chambre à coucher. Son cousin longtemps détesté, Harry Potter, n'était nulle part en vue.

Shacklebolt, Tonks, Maugrey, Arthur et Molly Weasley, Fred, Dumbledore, Lupin, Mme Longbottom, et M. et Mme Granger (qui était venue au Square Grimmauld pour leur propre sûreté) étaient tous assis dans le salon, les yeux humides tandis que les enfants de Gryffondor, en cercle autour du divan où le corps de Harry se trouvait toujours, sanglotaient doucement.

Ginny avait son visage enfoui dans l'épaule de Neville, son corps secoué de sanglots contenus. Neville n'allait pas bien non plus. Il avait enroulé un bras autour du corps de Ginny, et l'autre était déterminé à essuyer ses larmes avant que n'importe qui les ait vues. Hermione, à genoux sur le plancher, avait la main droite d'Harry dans les siennes et sa tête crépue reposait sur son estomac. Le corps de Harry était devenu depuis quelques heures raide et froid, et elle soufflait constamment de l'air chaud sur sa main, afin de la maintenir chaude. Elle était peut-être la seule femme du salon qui ne pleurait pas.

Ron était assis sur le plancher, son dos face à Harry. Il avait placé son front sur ses genoux et refusait d'ouvrir ses yeux, décidant que s'il ne pouvait voir son meilleur ami vivant et bien, il ne le verrait alors pas du tout. Quand il avait reçu la première fois les nouvelles de la "mort" de Harry, Fred fut forcé de l'attacher avec des cordes parce qu'il avait catégoriquement insisté sur le fait que les Dursleys avait causé la mort prématuré de son ami, et il réclamait vengeance.

Le 31 juillet serait bientôt fini. Les Aurors rentrèrent de nouveau chez eux et les Grangers se retirèrent dans leur chambre. La grand-mère de Neville et Molly allèrent s'occuper de la cuisine, alors que les autres restèrent où ils se trouvaient.

L'aube approchait, et Ginny était endormie dans les bras de Neville.

"Quand Harry se réveillera-t-il, Professeur?" furent les premiers mots depuis plusieurs heures, dits par Hermione. Sa voix était brisée, signe qu'elle avait en effet retenu ses larmes.

Dumbledore avait l'air si vieux et fatigué. Le scintillement dans ses yeux était parti, et si quelqu'un avait pris la peine de regarder, ses iris s'étaient opacifiés réellement avec quelque chose d'apparenter à la crainte.

" Honnêtement, je ne sais pas Mlle Granger."

"Cette perle verte de lumière... qu'est-ce, Professer?" continua Hermione sans fléchir.

" ... Je ne sais pas, Mlle Granger."

Hermione serra la main de Harry involontairement. Quand Dumbledore avait-il jamais manqué de réponses ? Sa prochaine question était presque trop horrible pour demander.

"Alors, professeur... comment pouvez vous être si sûr que Harry rouvrira les yeux?"

"Ne parle pas comme ça, Hermione!" hurla soudainement Ron, si fort qu'il réveilla non seulement Ginny, mais aussi le portrait de Mme Black. L'horrible femme hurla au loin, mais chacun fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Les yeux de Ron étaient ouverts maintenant, tellement que leurs rougeurs étaient claires pour que tous les voient. Il s'approcha alors là où Dumbledore reposait, à quelques pieds de distance et saisit une poignée de la vieille robe longue du sorcier. "Professeur Dumbledore, faites quelque chose pour aider Harry, s'il-vous-plait. Je l'aime comme un frère. Vous devez l'aider!"

Fred et Arthur se mirent à côté de Ron et essayèrent d'éloigner le garçon du directeur, mais Dumbledore les stoppa d'une main.

"Mr. Weasley... Ron, il n'est pas dans mon pouvoir d'aider plus Harry. Aucun de mes sortilèges ne fonctionne sur lui... "

"Mais vous êtes le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. Vous avez battu Grindlewald, Vous-Savez-Qui lui-même est effrayé de vous ! Vous... "

"Mon garçon, j'ai confiance que, peu importe le temps que ça prendra, Harry _ouvrira _ses yeux encore. La perle de la lumière que vous voyez est une indication. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les battements de coeur de Harry se sont arrêtés en premier lieu, mais il n'y a pas de doute dans mon esprit qu'il y a un sort très puissant de protection maintenant sur le corps d'Harry, le maintenant hors de tout danger. Harry attend juste la bonne heure pour se réveiller."

Ron resta silencieux.

"Je dois admettre que, même à mon âge, je n'ai pas encore lu tous les livres. En fait, J'ai seulement absorbé moins d'un quart des livres de notre bibliothèque. Il peut y avoir quelque chose là-bas qui répondra à tout vos questions." Dumbledore releva Ron, mais les genoux du roux se dérobèrent et il tomba encore en arrière sur le plancher. "Ron, voulez-vous permettre à M. Longbottom, Mlle Granger, et à Mlle Weasley de vous accompagner à la bibliothèque d'Hogwarts ?"

Sept têtes tournèrent rapidement. Lupin regarda Dumbledore une lueur d'interrogation dans ses yeux. "Albus?"

"Souvenez-vous, les enfants, pour la sûreté d'Harry, l'information de son état demeurera à l'intérieur de cette maison. La bibliothèque entière de Hogwarts est à votre disposition. Ni Madame Pince ni M. Filch ne se mettront sur votre chemin. Les seules choses que je vous demande sont de manger les repas dans la cuisine et de revenir ici quotidiennement.»

Les quatre têtes inclinèrent énergiquement, très heureux de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider leur ami.

"Arthur, gardez Molly au calme s'il vous plait, pendant ce temps de doute, et continuez vos affaires habituelles. Remus, dès que vous aurez récupéré du dernier cycle lunaire, je veux que vous alliez à l'intérieur de la forêt interdite et que vous trouviez Firenze. Interrogez-le au sujet de l'état de Harry, j'ai le sentiment que notre ami centaure peut nous aider dans cette affaire stressante. Ah, Fred... "

"Oui, monsieur le directeur?"

"S'il te plait, appelle moi Albus. Comment va le magasin?"

Pour la première fois en douze heures, un sourire apparut sur le visage de Fred. "Très bien, Albus. Goyle, Crabbe, et Nott tous sont venus au moins cinq fois au cours du dernier mois. Ils n'aiment pas le nom de Wealsey, mais rien que ces trois-là maintiennent nos affaires en bon état. En parlant de cela, avant que tout ceci commence, j'étais supposé faire mon rapport à Maugrey au sujet de quelque chose." Les yeux de Fred dardèrent vers les enfants de plus bas âge. Son côté responsable avait finalement pris le dessus, et en tant que jeune membre de l'ordre, il sentait le besoin de garder l'information strictement dans l'Ordre.

Dumbledore vit le regard que Fred lança sur les autres mais lui ordonna continuer.

"Bien, Crabbe et Goyle ne font habituellement jamais de bruit. Mais hier, sans Theodore Nott avec eux, ils ont commencé à se réjouir au sujet de quelque chose que leurs pères leur ont dit. Il semble que Vous-Savez-Qui a l'intention de libérer ses Mangemorts emprisonnés à Azkaban, et il le fera sans doute...et bien, ce mois."

"Sans les Détraqueurs, ce sera une tâche très difficile. "Commenta Arthur en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

"Voldemort n'a aucune sympathie pour ses domestiques, " dit Lupin. "Tous les Mangemorts capturés peuvent demeurer à Azkaban pour toujours pour le peu qu'il s'inquiète. Mais il y a _un_ prisonnier qu'il récupérera de toute façon."

"Qui?" demanda Fred.

"Tu ne devines pas?"

Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. "Lucius Malefoy!"

La salle devint soudainement silencieuse pendant que chacun absorbait l'information. Enfin Ron coassa : "Professeur Dumbledore, Est ce que Malefoy revient à Hogward cette année ?"

Dumbledore inclina la tête avec une grimace significative. "Lucius est peut être un Mangemort condamné, mais Drago n'en est pas un. Et puisqu'il est mineur, il ira à Hogwarts à moins qu'il ne se retire de son plein gré."

Ron regarda le corps d'Harry toujours immobile et déclara : "Mauvaises nouvelles, camarade." Il alla alors s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione et plaça sa main sur la sienne et celle d'Harry. "Réveille-toi vite, hein ? Je veux transformer Malefoy en une limace encore, et je ne peux pas le faire sans toi."

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry ne montrait toujours aucun signe de revenir à lui. Son corps était toujours froid, bien que plus aussi raide. Les membres de l'Ordre pouvaient garder espoir du fait que le corps d'Harry ne se décomposait pas. La nuance de la perle verte s'obscurcissait régulièrement et elle était à présent d'un vert de jade. Mais elle planait toujours au-dessus du front d'Harry, et toujours aucun sortilège ne fonctionnait sur le jeune homme. Maugrey, après des heures de discussion avec le Lupin, avait même essayé le sort du Cruciatus, mais le charme grésillait dans le vide.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, et Neville passaient la majeure partie de leur temps à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Si ce n'était pas de Dobby, ils auraient sauté des repas. Mais ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé pour expliquer la mort subite de leur ami.

Dix jours après l'anniversaire d'Harry, il y eut une évasion de masse à Azkaban. Les Aurors étaient parvenus à reprendre presque tous les prisonniers et les Mangemorts, excepté Lucius Malefoy. Comme ils le craignaient, un des plus dangereux des Mangemorts, était maintenant libre à nouveau. Le ministère fouilla le manoir Malefoy dès qu'ils avaient repris le contrôle. Mais le manoir était vide excepté une Narcissa pleurante et un Drago contrarié. Ils interrogèrent même les elfes de maison, mais ne trouvèrent aucune information utile. Une autre incursion plus tard, ils proclamèrent que peut-être Lucius Malefoy n'était jamais revenu chez lui après son évasion.

Maintenant, le 14 août, Severus Rogue se reposait à côté d'Albus Dumbledore dans le salon du Square Grimmauld. Les deux magiciens étaient accompagnés seulement du silence et du corps sans vie d'Harry Potter. Dumbledore avait décidé de garder le corps d'Harry à un endroit où il pouvait être observé par quelqu'un à tout moment. Severus Rogue, cependant, était très troublé par la vue des traits pâles du jeune homme.

"Tu m'apportes des nouvelles, Severus?" demanda Dumbledore au professeur de potions qui ne pouvait garder son regard ailleurs que sur le corps de Harry.

"Ah, oui, Mr le directeur." Il trouva d'une façon ou d'une autre la force de regarder ailleurs. "Lucius Malefoy est venu à chez moi hier. Il reste certainement dans son manoir, peut-être dans une de ces salles de famille qui sont cachées sous terre. Les Aurors du ministère ne pourront jamais pénétrer dans une de ces salles ou les trouver; il est certainement en sûreté pour le moment."

"Que te voulait-il?"

"Cela va vous surprendre, monsieur le directeur, mais Lucius a fait appel à moi pour faire le plein de potions calmantes."

"Ah, naturellement, nous avons tous nos fantômes intérieurs."

"Monsieur le directeur?"

"C'est un proverbe moldu. Lucius craint quelque chose, n'est ce pas?"

Rogue secoua sa tête et soupira. "C'est ce qui m'a choqué le plus, monsieur. Il ne m'a pas demandé une potion calmante normale. Cette potion qu'il a voulu est particulière, faite pour les Zéphyrs." Rogue attendit ; ses yeux fixé sur le visage ridé de Dumbledore. Les yeux du vieux sorcier s'élargirent soudainement dans la surprise et il éclata d'un rire sauvage.

Dumbledore se leva de son siège et sauta au côté de Harry. Ses yeux se dirigèrent sur le visage du garçon et il souri chaleureusement. "La chance semble être de notre côté, Severus."

"Monsieur?"

"Severus, ferais-tu une faveur pour le vieil homme que je suis ? Veux tu aller à Hogwarts, et trouver nos quatre jeunes Gryffondors dans la bibliothèque. Dis-leur de chercher et rapporter tout ce qu'ils pourront trouver sur les Zéphyrs."

"Monsieur, vous ne supposez pas... "

"Un bonbon au citron, Severus?"

Ce scintillement dans ses yeux était de retour

**Le 24 août, manoir de Malefoy, 3 heures de l'après midi**

Être cinquante pieds au-dessous du manoir Malefoy, un jour d'été était insupportablement chaud. Être cinquante pieds au-dessous de manoir Malefoy un jour d'été dans une salle ronde complètement remplis de miroirs et de feux magiques était tout simplement atroce. Pour cette raison, le jeune Drago Malefoy se sentait vraiment heureux de porter seulement un pantalon de pyjama. Ses parents et sa tante Bellatrix, cependant, étaient habillés de la tête aux pieds dans des robes longues. Le manteau de Lucius était entièrement boutonné vers le haut, et les robes des femmes se collaient à leurs corps comme une deuxième peau. Drago ne voyait pas comment ils pouvaient résister à cette chaleur. Les seules parties de leurs corps à être non couvertes de tissu étaient leurs têtes, mains, et deux ouvertures ovales sur leurs dos. Chacun des trois adultes avaient deux trous ovales coupés dans leurs robes.

Lucius, Narcissa, et Bellatrix se tenaient autour d'une petite plate-forme ronde au centre de la salle. Ils se placèrent dans une formation triangle. Le feu flambait autour d'eux, et la sueur commençait à dégouliner en bas du dos nu de Drago.

Lucius fit un signe élégant de la main quand Drago entra dans la salle. Le jeune Malefoy tourna autour d'eux et alla donner à sa mère un baiser sur la joue. Après un signe d'assentiment à sa tante Bellatrix, Drago monta sur la plate-forme centrale et attendit quelque temps.

Voyez-vous, Drago Malefoy n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un garçon normal. Pour les uns, il était un sorcier de sang pur, et les membres de sa famille étaient les domestiques fidèles du seigneur noir. Son père, sa tante Bellatrix, et son oncle Rudolphus portaient en effet la marque des ténèbres sur leurs avant-bras. Et quoique sa mère ait refusé la marque, elle servait toujours le Seigneur des Ténèbres loyalement.

Aujourd'hui était le 16ème anniversaire de Drago Malefoy. Avec précision à 3h13 de l'après midi, il devait passer par un rituel pour voir s'il avait eu la chance d'hériter du gène qui rendait sa famille bien plus spéciale que les autres.

Ceci pourrait vous étonner, mais Bellatrix, Narcissa et Lucius, eux tous, avaient dans leur veines du sang de Zéphyr. Le sang, cependant, occupait seulement un quart du leur, donc il y avait une grande chance que Drago n'avait reçu trop peu de sang de Zéphyr pour être d'une quelconque importance.

Les Zéphyrs étaient des créatures extrêmement rares, plus rares encore que les gorgones. Les Zéphyrs s'unissaient seulement à un autre Zéphyr ainsi leur lignage avait considérablement diminué au cours des années. Il n'y avait aucun autre Zéphyr connu à ce jour, à cette époque. La famille Malefoy (et Black) avait bien caché leur secret.

"Prépare-toi, Drago."

Drago déglutit au son de la voix de son père. De ce qu'il avait lu dans la bibliothèque de la famille Malefoy, si le sang dominant qui parcourait ses veines était celui d'un Zéphyr, le processus du 'déclenchement' serait extrêmement douloureux. Tous les membres vivants de sa famille ayant le sang dominant de Zéphyr étaient requis d'être présent afin que le déclenchement puisse avoir lieu. C'était la cause principale de l'évasion de la prison d'Azkaban de Lucius deux semaines auparavant.

Les feux autour de la pièce s'obscurcirent soudainement, et Drago sut que l'heure était arrivée. Lucius, Narcissa et Bellatrix commencèrent à marmonner dans leurs souffles et leur chant devint plus fort avec le temps. Assez étrangement, Drago ne sentit rien. Le garçon de Slytherin laissa alors passer un soupir de soulagement. Peut-être n'était il pas un Zéphyr après tout. Il n'avait que faire de leurs espérances.

La sueur coulait du front des adultes. Drago vit clairement que sa mère essayait de son mieux pour ne pas interrompre le chant avec un gémissement douloureux. Ils étaient seulement des Zéphyrs faibles, et le déclenchement prenait beaucoup de leur énergie.

Après un moment, les bruits de déchirure des vêtements retentirent dans l'air. Les adultes arrêtèrent leur chant et tombèrent sur plancher, haletant pour reprendre leur souffle. Sur chacun de leurs dos, une paire d'ailes avait poussé. Drago haleta. Il connaissait l'existence des ailes, mais ne les avait avant jamais vues chez personne. En fait, la majeure partie du temps, ses parents niaient leur héritage Zéphyr.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas du tout affecté par l'initiation du déclenchement, Drago sauta outre de la plate-forme et se précipita pour aider sa mère.

"Maman?" Narcissa n'était seulement qu'à moitié consciente. "Est-ce très douloureux ? Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher une potion?"

Narcissa secoua sa tête, ses yeux fermés. Drago se mit à genoux à ses côté, immobile, ses yeux étudiant les belles ailes jaunes sur son dos.

Dans les livres qu'il avait lus, il était mentionné que les ailes développées d'un Zéphyr pouvaient atteindre dix pieds de large, mais seulement un pied et demi dans la taille. Les plumes étaient semblables à celles des aigles, lisses, longues, et gracieuses. Lucius, comme son épouse, haletait à côté, essayant d'agiter ses ailes beige clair. Bellatrix, cependant, marmonnait pour elle-même au sujet de la façon dont le lignage était finalement perdu. Les ailes de Bellatrix étaient d'un blanc pur, brillant d'une lueur iridescente dans la faible lumière du feu. Mais Drago ne se laissait pas duper par leur beauté. Plus la couleur des ailes d'un Zéphyr était claire et lumineuse, plus le Zéphyr était mauvais. Il pouvait se rappeler les histoires de sa tante Bellatrix au sujet de la façon dont elle allait dans le monde des moldus, comment elle utilisait ses ailes pour les duper, leur faisant croire qu'elle était un ange envoyé par leur Dieu pour prendre la vie de leurs enfants.

Drago soupira encore. Il était sûr que s'il se transformait réellement en Zéphyr, ses ailes seraient d'une couleur _très_ foncée, quelque chose dont ses parents et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'approuveraient pas. Bien sûr, Drago n'avait jamais vraiment voulu le servir...

_Oh merde ... _

Surpris par un mal soudain dans son dos, Drago arqua son corps vers le haut et laissa échapper un cri perçant à vous crever les tympans. Bientôt son corps entier semblait être englouti par les flammes. Le feu invisible brûlait sa peau, pénétrait sa chair, et menaçait d'incinérer ses os.

À travers la douleur, il pouvait vaguement entendre les cris de sa mère paniquée et son père qui essayait de la maintenir en place.

"**_PAPA!_**" Drago réclama l'aide de son père, mais Lucius ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager sa douleur.

Cela le faisait tellement souffrir. La douleur, une brûlure qui le torturait, mais elle n'était rien comparée à ce qui lui arrivait dans le dos. Drago sentit les muscles de son dos se décaler, et les os se tordirent et se développèrent, finalement perçant sa peau avec un bruit déplaisant, Drago sut que ses ailes allaient continuer à se prolonger, et les plumes allaient se développer dans les trois heures suivantes. Mais ce fut avec reconnaissance, qu'il se sentit sombrer et qu'il s'évanouit. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il devait prier pour que la couleur de ses plumes soit d'un blanc pur, comme celles de sa tante Bellatrix, ainsi son père ne verrait pas la vérité dans son coeur.

Lucius Malefoy assis sur le lit de son fils, était complètement horrifié. Heureusement, Bellatrix était partie juste après l'évanouissement de Drago, de sorte qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance d'être témoin des plumes vert foncé et brillantes qui poussèrent sur les ailes du jeune homme.

Son fils, son propre fils possédait des plumes _vert-foncé_, un signe que son âme n'était pas aussi sombre qu'il préférait le faire croire. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Lucius puisse offrir la puissance de Drago au Seigneur des Ténèbres maintenant, pas quand l'âme du garçon semblait être presque complètement pure. C'était une honte vraiment. Le sang de Drago était celui d'un demi-Zéphyr. Mais comment pouvait-il être aussi puissant?

Mais d'un autre côté, il ne devait pas s'en inquiéter à l'heure actuelle. Au nom de Salazar, où étaient Severus et sa potion calmante dans le monde des sorciers !

"Ne pleure pas, Dragoon, ce sera bientôt fini." dit Narcissa en berçant Drago pleurant dans ses bras. La mère et le fils étaient emmêlés dans le lit en une position plutôt inconfortable. Les ailes de Drago refusaient de se rétracter, ainsi il était forcé de s'étendre sur le ventre, sur le corps de sa mère. Le visage normalement sans expression de Narcissa, était humide des larmes d'une mère. Son fils souffrait et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le soulager.

" Maman... " Sanglota et renifla Drago. "Je veux dormir. Mais...je... "

"Je sais, mon Dragon, maman sait." Narcissa caressa les cheveux de son fils pour le consoler. Elle se tourna alors son mari, "Lucius, où est Severus ? Où est la potion calmante?"

"Je vais le chercher." Lucius se leva immédiatement et partit de la salle éclairée par le feu. C'était un mauvais temps pour lui de s'éloigner des protections du Manoir, mais il n'avait confiance en personne d'autre pour faire ce travail.

En vérité, il avait envie de pleurer aussi. C'était horrible de voir son fils dans un tel état. Il se rappelait comment il se sentait lors de sa première fois, de son déclenchement. Après que la sensation de brûlure soit finie et la douleur due à la nouvelle croissance des ailes se soit terminée, un genre différent de torture se succédait.

Lucius trembla en se souvenant. Cela l'avait tellement blessé, et il n'était qu'un quart Zéphyr. Il pouvait seulement imaginer comment cela devait être pour Drago à l'heure actuelle.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une douleur que vous pouvez décrire. C'était plus une soif, un désir. Le mot le plus proche pour la décrire serait une "démangeaison". Mais c'était une démangeaison à l'intérieur de vous, en plein dans votre coeur. On se sentait comme si quelqu'un vous chatouillez de l'intérieur avec une plume, et vous ne pouviez rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Au début il était facile d'ignorer la sensation, mais son intensité augmentait avec le temps. La démangeaison vous rendez complètement incapable de faire toute autre chose, y compris de dormir. Si on ne la traitait pas, elle pouvait vous rendre fou.

Drago était réveillé depuis les 34 dernières heures, et avec lui, le manoir entier des Malefoy. L'insomnie est une chose terrible, particulièrement si tout ce que vous voulez faire est dormir. Lucius était venu chez Rogue au moins vingt fois déjà, et le maître de potions n'avait pas arrêté de travailler.

Sans compter qu'en plus du souci pour son fils, Lucius devait aussi traiter avec sa culpabilité. Il y avait une raison qui expliquait la démangeaison: Drago avait besoin de son compagnon, sa douce moitié. La démangeaison mourrait une fois collé avec son prédestiné. Lucius avait été chanceux. Son déclenchement s'était produit pendant l'année scolaire, et il avait trouvé sa compagne, Narcissa, le matin suivant. Le petit ami de Narcissa cependant, n'avait pas été aussi chanceux. Les Zéphyrs étaient des êtres extrêmement jaloux. Lucius usa d'un charme de cauchemar sur le type, et il fut presque conduit à la folie une semaine plus tard.

Lucius soupira pendant qu'il faisait un pas hors de la cheminée de Rogue. Y avait-il une autre famille de Zéphyr quelque part? Les Zéphyrs s'unissaient seulement à ceux possédant du sang de Zéphyr, et Drago était le dernier enfant de la famille de Malefoy. Le mari de Bellatrix, Rudolphus Lestrange, possédait très peu de sang de Zéphyr en lui. Et en plus, son unique frère, Rabastan Lestrange, n'avait eu aucun enfant. Mais la douleur lancinante de Drago n'indiquait elle pas que sa compagne était quelque part dans la nature? Lucius ne voulait vraiment pas que son unique enfant sombre dans la folie.

"N'as-tu pas encore fini?" demanda Lucius en grinçant les dents. Rogue roula les yeux, un peu ennuyé, mais gêné de le montrer.

"Non. J'étais juste sur le point de venir vous chercher. C'est prêt."

"Donne-la moi!" Siffla Lucius en tendant une main.

"Non, je dois venir avec toi. Trop lui en donner peut endommager la santé de Drago de façon permanente."

Lucius grogna, mais il permit à Rogue de le suivre.

Severus Rogue entra calmement dans l'endroit familier qu'était la chambre de Drago Malefoy. Il y était déjà allé avant. Drago avait toujours été un enfant maladif, et Lucius faisait seulement confiance à Rogue pour administrer les potions à son unique enfant.

La vue la plus surprenante devait être la présence de Narcissa en larmes. Mais Rogue l'avait déjà vue ainsi aussi, quand Drago, âgé de seulement trois ans, faillit mourir à cause d'une morsure de serpent. L'amour d'une mère est si grand que même les moeurs de la bonne société aristocratique ne peut diminuer ce fait ou l'égaler. Narcissa gâtait Drago beaucoup plus que Lucius.

Drago pleurait aussi, mais avec des halètements courts. Ses cheveux blonds platine, qui arrivaient maintenant bien en-dessous de ses épaules, étaient à présent complètement en désordre. Le garçon était dissimulé par une couverture remontée jusqu'à sa taille, et ne portait évidemment aucune chemise à cause de ses ailes nouvellement gagnées.

Il était naturellement difficile d'ignorer les ailes. Voir un hippogriffe s'envoler est une chose magnifique, mais ses ailes n'avaient pas cette grâce agile ou cette texture étincelante. Les ailes de Drago étaient minces, légères, et la couleur verte semblable à celle d'un paon, aveuglait presque. Peut-être que le garçon ne l'avait pas noté, mais quand il les agitait même doucement, elles créaient de petites vagues de brise à l'intérieur de la chambre lumineuse.

Rogue souleva ses sourcils à la couleur des ailes.

"Severus, Severus, " Narcissa le montra du doigt "Aide-le, s'il te plaît ! Il souffre tellement. Lucius, ce n'est pas une simple démangeaison. Nous ne sommes jamais passés par là, il est redevenu brûlant."

La main de Narcissa saisit celle de Lucius et plaça la paume sur l'épaule de son fils, seulement ceci rendit la sensation d'inquiétude pour Drago encore plus forte.

"Severus!" hurla- t-il uniquement.

Severus Rogue secoua sa tête. Si c'était ce qu'être parent faisait à un homme, alors il ne désirait jamais avoir de gosse.

La tête de Drago reposait toujours sur les genoux de Narcissa, mais Rogue la tourna de façon latérale pour lui faire prendre la potion. La chair de Drago semblait trop chaude pour être possible.

"Oncle Sev... " Les yeux du jeunes Slytherin s'ouvrirent à mis-clos. La sueur perlait sur son front, et ses lèvres semblaient plus rouges que le sang.

"Drago, bois ceci. C'est un peu amer, mais essaie de tout avaler."

"Oncle Sev... j'ai mal... je veux dormir... "

"Je sais Drago. Bois juste ceci. Cela te fera te sentir mieux."

Les bras de Drago demeurèrent immobiles sur les côtés. Rogue prit la situation en main et força Drago à ouvrir la bouche, il posa alors la fiole sur les lèvres du garçon et la leva de façon verticale l'obligeant à avaler le liquide. Le breuvage magique s'avéra trop épais pour le garçon affaibli, et il eut la gorge obstruée pendant quelques secondes.

"Cela prendra une demi-heure avant que la potion fasse effet, " indiqua Rogue aux Malefoy en jetant la fiole vide. "J'en ai encore, je vous en apporterai. Drago devra prendre la potion toutes les fois qu'il se sentira mal. Mais je vous avertis, qu'à moins que vous vouliez absolument qu'il devienne dépendant de la potion, permettez-lui de la prendre seulement quand il ne peut plus supporter la douleur. Ou bien... "

"Et comment trouver sa stupide compagne le plus vite possible!" cria Lucius avec un regard meurtrier.

Drago commençait déjà à s'endormir quand ses yeux s'entre-ouvrirent encore. "Père...n'insulte pas... ma compagne ".

Lucius soupira et se pencha pour passer une main dans les cheveux de son fils. "Bien, Drago, je n'insulterais pas ta compagne. Essaie de dormir." Il donna ensuite à son épouse un léger baiser sur les lèvres. "Tu devrais aller dormir aussi. Je vais raccompagner Severus à la sortie."

Narcissa inclina la tête, les larmes aux yeux mais ne chercha pas à discuter "Merci, Severus."

"Au plaisir de te revoir, Cissa." Lucius fit un geste de la main, et les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre.

Un long et inconfortable silence les accompagnèrent de nouveau alors qu'ils marchaient vers la salle où se trouvait la cheminée. Quand la porte fut fermée solidement derrière eux, Rogue évoqua finalement le problème principal.

"Les ailes de Drago... Bellatrix les a-t-elle vu?"

Avec un mouvement inattendu, Lucius Malefoy sortit sa baguette magique provisoire hors de sa robe longue (sa baguette étant toujours dans les mains du Ministère) et visa Rogue sur le front.

"Non, ma belle-soeur est partie juste après avoir récupéré du déclenchement. Oui, les ailes de Drago sont vert foncé. Et oui, je réalise ce que signifie ceci. Maintenant la question actuelle est, Severus, puis-je te faire confiance pour ne pas le dévoiler au Seigneur des ténèbres, ou je doit t'_obliviate_ ?"

D'un geste de la main, Rogue poussa la baguette de Lucius sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu me fais donc si peu confiance, Lucius ? Je n'ai que les intérêts de Drago à coeur. Je me suis renseigné sur les Zéphyrs depuis que tu m'as demandé ces potions, et je dois te poser une question, comment projettes-tu de protéger Drago du Seigneur des Ténèbres?"

Lucius soupira. "Je ne peux pas dire que je suis déçu par le résultat. Drago n'a jamais fait ce que Cissa et moi faisions à son âge. Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant que ses ailes démontrent une telle pureté. Un certain sortilège peut changer leur couleur apparente. Mais maintenant je sais que son lui véritable ne travaillera jamais volontairement pour notre maître, je pourrais le maintenir le plus loin possible de la guerre jusqu'à elle soit finie. Mais je m'en inquiéterai plus tard. Maintenant, je dois trouver tous les Zéphyrs disponibles."

Rogue inclina la tête. "Tu viendras chez moi chercher les autres potions ? J'ai certaines potions en poudre qui seraient pratiques pour lui."

"Merci, Severus."

"Et Lucius, essaie de rester loin du réseau de cheminée. Le ministère te recherche toujours."

"Je ne vais aller volontairement de nouveau à Azkaban alors que je dois trouver la compagne de Drago."

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça!"

"C'est ce qui est effrayant, Severus. Je le dois faire.»

**37 heures plus tôt (le 24 août, 3:00 de l'après midi (av la transformation de Drago), 12 Square Grimmauld)**

Hermione couvrit d'une deuxième couverture les épaules d'Harry. Dumbledore et Lupin interrogeaient les trois autres jeunes Gryffondors au sujet de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé sur les Zéphyrs.

Hermione avait déjà étudié personnellement cette créature de façon détaillée pour les BUSES. Et avec tout ce qu'elle avait appris, elle ne voyait pas comment les Zéphyrs pourraient être reliés à la mort d'Harry. Les Zéphyrs étaient des créatures rares, mais assez simples à étudier. Leurs traits étaient pratiquement humains, excepté leurs iris étincelants et leurs ailes. On les appelait également les Wind-Riders (cavaliers du vent) à cause de leur capacité de pouvoir voler. Les Zéphyrs étaient végétariens mais possédait un goût prononcé pour le sucre. Les Zéphyrs étaient extrêmement beaux, étant lointainement liés aux vélanes, aux elfes, et par certains indices, - aux harpies.

Hermione n'avait pas encore lu tous les livres sur les Zéphyrs. Mais jusqu'ici, aucun d'eux n'avait mentionné quelque chose au sujet des décès soudains et le fait que le corps ne se décompose pas. Mais Dumbledore leur avait demandé de faire des recherches pour lui, et le vieil homme avait toujours des raisons qui expliquait ses actions - excepté son obsession pour les bonbons au citron, naturellement.

"Mais, professeur, il n'y a aucune trace de Zéphyrs vivant depuis deux siècles!" Ginny était du même avis qu'Hermione sur le sujet et essayait actuellement de convaincre Dumbledore de les laissé partir de nouveau à Hogwarts pour qu'ils puissent faire plus de recherche sur cette stupide petite perle de lumière planant au-dessus du front d'Harry. Maintenant la fichue perle était complètement noire, et Hermione avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ceci.

"Oui, je sais, Mlle Weasley." Dumbledore sortit sa vieille montre de poche et l'examina.

"Et aucun des livres n'a indiqué n'importe quoi au sujet des Zéphyrs et des perles étranges qui changent de couleur et détournent les sorts."

"Ah, mais vous ne les avez pas encore tous lus, n'est ce pas? Peut-être trouverez-vous quelque chose."

"Mais professeur!" Ginny était tellement énervé qu'elle se mit à sauter sur place. Ron et Neville essayaient tout deux de la maintenir.

Dumbledore l'apaisa d'une main. "Ah, Mlle Weasley, regardez, il est 3h13."

" 3 heures quoi?" Maintenant c'était au tour de Lupin de sembler confus.

Toute question supplémentaire fut coupée par un halètement soudain d'Hermione.

Le corps d'Harry planait maintenant à quatre pieds au-dessus du divan. Son corps était toujours parfaitement immobile, ses yeux encore fermés.

Les six spectateurs observèrent la scène avec une crainte silencieuse. Et tout d'un coup, toutes les fenêtres et portes de la maison du Square Grimmauld s'ouvrirent à cause d'une rafale mystérieuse. Les robes longues se soulevèrent, les chaises et les tables se retournèrent, des vases s'écrasèrent par terre. Dumbledore les répara à l'aide d'un charme, et referma les portes et fenêtres avec un sort étant le seul qui ne semblait pas sidéré.

Le vent se calma peu après. Le corps d'Harry s'éleva encore, et Ginny cria.

Sa réaction était compréhensive, parce que les yeux de Harry maintenant ouverts, avaient leurs intérieurs complètement blancs.

Alors la perle noire commença à étinceler de plus en plus fort. Avant elle planait seulement, et maintenant elle tournait en petits cercles. La perle se divisa en deux plus petites perles, qui brillèrent beaucoup plus que l'original. Les deux perles tournoyèrent autour du corps d'Harry en un large cercle, puis s'insérèrent dans ses yeux.

La bouche de Harry était maintenant grande ouverte aussi. Personne ne savait à l'heure actuelle si son coeur rebattait enfin, mais le garçon était sans aucun doute réveillé maintenant. Il cria et arqua son corps vers le ciel dans l'agonie. Les deux couvertures qui le couvraient plus tôt, glissèrent à cause de l'attraction de la gravité.

"**_Harry!_**" Lupin voulut se précipiter en avant, mais Dumbledore resté parfaitement calme le maintint en arrière.

Harry continua à crier, sans même reprendre son souffle. Lentement, son chandail rouge surdimensionné commença à se déchirer dans son dos.

Deux entités brillantes sortirent de la chair d'Harry, déchirèrent sa chemise, et continuèrent à se prolonger sur les côtés. Les autres occupants de la maison observaient maintenant la scène avec une fascination morbide, particulièrement les parents moldus d'Hermione. Une fois que chacune des entités avaient atteint environ quatre pieds de longueur, la lueur cessa et le corps de Harry retomba sur le plancher.

Dumbledore formula rapidement un sort de lévitation pour ralentir la chute du jeune homme. Alors chacun se rendit compte que le corps d'Harry n'éjectait plus de magie. Une fois que les lumières moururent, des halètements retentirent dans la salle pendant qu'ils absorbaient ce dont ils avaient été témoin.

Harry avait bien développé..., des ailes. Mais elles ne portaient aucune plume. Les nouvelles annexes ressemblaient à des ailes de chauves-souris surdimensionnées. Hermione ressentit immédiatement le besoin de tendre la main afin de les toucher.

Tandis qu'ils les observaient toujours silencieusement, le corps d'Harry remua. Le garçon dont le coeur ne battait plus depuis 24 jours luttait pour se relever.

Une fois qu'il fut sur les genoux, Harry cligna des yeux et se frappa la tête d'une main. "Tante Pétunia?" dit il d'une voix rauque.

"Oh mon Dieu, Harry!" Hermione ne s'était pas permis de pleurer lors de tout ce mois passé, mais maintenant elle sanglotait pendant qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour du torse nu d'Harry.

"Hermione?" Harry cligna encore des yeux et essaya de focaliser sa vue; il avait l'air très confus.

Ron s'agenouilla à côté d'eux et plaça une paire d'armatures rondes (ndt: les lunettes) devant les yeux d'Harry. Ses propres mains tremblaient, et il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'étreindre son meilleur ami comme Hermione le faisait, même si c'était juste pour sentir enfin la chaleur du jeune homme revenue.

" Tu vois plus clair, maintenant? " demanda Ron avec un sourire sur le côté.

"Beaucoup plus." Harry sourit à son tour de la même manière. Ron souffla de soulagement ; Les yeux de Harry étaient maintenant plus verts que jamais, et ils ne brillaient plus comme il y a quelques minutes. Les spectateurs soupirèrent tous à leur tour. Et Harry se sentit soudainement très conscient de la fille en larmes qui s'accrochait à lui alors qu'il était à moitié nu.

"Euh...pas que je n'apprécie pas de tous vous voir pour mon anniversaire, mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillé avant de me traîner ici... et pourquoi m'avoir déshabillé ?"

À ces mots, Ron, lui-même, n'arriva plus à se contenir désormais. Il saisit une poignée des cheveux noirs de jais d'Harry et le tira avec Hermione dans une étroite étreinte.

"Tu... Tu... es stupide, un crétin, espèce d'idiot!" cria Ron son menton posé sur la tête très déconcertée d'Harry. "Tu nous a tous fait mourir d'inquiétude et tu te rappelles de rien!Tu es impossible, Harry!"

"Um... Ron?" dit Harry d'une voix obstruée. "Tu m'empêches de respirer."

"Oh vraiment, _maintenant _tu veux respirer. Alors pourquoi diable tu ne l'a pas fait tout ce temps!"

"Heu...quoi?... "

Lupin s'approcha du groupe avec un grand sourire apaisé et tira Harry hors de l'étreinte de la mort de Ron. "Harry... Je veux que tu restes calme, mais si tu tournes ta tête derrière toi... "

Harry souleva un sourcil mais pourquoi pas après tout. Son souffle resta accroché dans sa gorge à la vue de ses nouvelles ailes de chauve-souris.

"P... Professeur?"

Dumbledore coupa la discussion "Miss Granger, pourquoi ne libérez-vous pas Harry pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir."

Hermione se réprimanda silencieusement d'avoir agi si impulsivement. Elle libéra Harry en rougissant et alla se poser à côté d'une Ginny également très émotive.

Avec l'aide de Ron et de Lupin, Harry s'installa sur le vieux divan du salon du Square Grimmauld. Son coeur se serra à cause des souvenirs. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'affliger au sujet de Sirius.

"Peux-tu sentir cela?" demanda Ron en touchant légèrement, du bout des doigts une des ailes. Harry le sentit immédiatement et inclina la tête. Mais dès que Ron éloigna, il n'avait pas l'impression que ses ailes étaient là. Harry faisait de son mieux pour ne pas hyper ventiler. De toute façon, il ne pensait que les sorciers autour de lui ne voudraient pas perdre leur seul espoir contre Voldemort à cause d'une crise de panique.

"P... Professeur Dumbledore... pourquoi j'ai... ces choses?"

Mme Weasley apparut soudainement à côté de lui avec une tasse de thé. Ses yeux débordaient de larmes, mais son visage était éclairé par un grand sourire. Les adolescents s'assirent par terre, laissant ainsi assez de sièges pour les adultes. Les parents d'Hermione étaient présents aussi, et Harry voulut les saluer, mais actuellement il n'avait plus de force pour faire quoique ce soit. Ses ailes ouvertes occupaient tout le divan, ainsi personne ne pouvait se mettre à côté de lui.

"Harry, " commença Dumbledore. "Avant que de t'expliquer pour tes ailes, tu dois comprendre qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est plus ton anniversaire. Nous sommes le 24 août, et tu as été 'mort' pendant ces 24 jours."

Le vieux sorcier fit une pause pour lui laisser le temps d'avaler ces mots. Harry, après le choc initial, commença à rire. "Mais professeur, je suis vivant...n'est-ce pas?"

Les yeux de Ron s'élargirent dans la crainte. Le rouquin saisit le poignet de son ami et chercha son pouls. Quelques secondes plus tard, il soupira et sourit encore. "Pouls régulier. Tu vas très bien, camarade."

Harry toussa dans l'incrédulité. "Très bien? " Il fit bouger ses ailes de chauve-souris. "Hello ! Je me suis transformé en une stupide chauve-souris!"

"Harry, " intervint Dumbledore. "Tes ailes ne vont pas rester comme ça. Je pense que c'est une question d'heures, mais tes plumes vont pousser."

"Oh, comme je vais être élégant. Il va me pousser des plumes ! Professeur... dites-moi ce qui m'arrive!"

Dumbledore lui raconta alors tout ce qui s'était produit les derniers 24 jours, de la tête de Pétunia Dursley dans la cheminée (quelque chose qu'Harry refusa de croire), à la perle de la lumière qui planait constamment au-dessus de son front.

" ... Harry, je ne peux pas te dire en détail pourquoi ceci s'est produit. Mais je te promets que je te donnerai les réponses que tu as besoin avant le week-end. Je crois que tu as reçu tes ailes à cause d'un Zéphyr. Sais-tu ce qu'est un Zéphyr, Harry ? Ils sont les dernières créatures décrites dans votre livre de DCFM de cinquième année."

Harry repensa à la nuit précédente - quoique tout le monde lui disait que cela faisait en fait 24 nuits précédentes - et se rappela un peu de ce qu'il avait lu au sujet des Zéphyrs, des Wind-Riders. Mais, en fin de compte, il ne savait pas grand chose.

"Tes amis ont fait de sérieuses recherches et ont trouvé ces livres concernant les Zéphyrs pour toi." Dumbledore indiqua une grande pile de textes anciens empilés sur une table voisine. "L'école reprendra la semaine prochaine. Si tout va bien d'ici là, nous aurons toutes les réponses dont nous avons besoin." Harry déglutit et ne remarqua même pas la main de Ron sur son genou, l'encourageant amicalement. "Je vais prendre congé, Harry." Dumbledore tapota doucement l'épaule du garçon et disparut. Mme Granger chuchota quelques mots à Hermione pour l'inciter à se reposer et partit dans leur pièce avec son mari. Mme Weasley et Mme Longbottom sortirent à leur tour en parlant de préparer un excellent dîner pour célébrer le retour d'Harry.

"Comment te sens-tu, Harry?" demanda Lupin en le regardant attentivement. Il était le seul adulte à être rester dans le salon. Harry lui fit une grimace ironique. "Comme d'habitude, tu sais. Je suis ce foutu Harry Potter, rien n'est jamais normal à mon sujet. J'ai un psychopathe aux fesses, et maintenant je me transforme en Batman pendant mon sommeil."

Personne ne comprit la référence à Batman, seulement Hermione qui éclata de rire. Harry boudait toujours quand elle s'agenouilla devant lui et plaça une main chaude sur sa joue.

"Alors moi je suis Barbara Gordon, " dit-elle à son ami de longue date en souriant. "Parce que Batman a toujours une Batgirl à ses côtés, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry sourit sincèrement cette fois-ci. "De quoi il parle?"Demanda Neville à Ginny. Elle haussa les épaules. "Je pense que c'est un truc moldu."

"C'est une bande dessinée moldue, ça parle d'un groupe de superhéros habillés de costumes moulants." expliqua Hermione.

"Une bande dessinée parlant de chauve-souris?" Ron arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras. Il était assez évident de deviner qu'il était jaloux à cause du commentaire précédent d'Hermione.

Harry rigola et l'ignora "Hey 'Mione, je pense que Ron devrait être Dick Grayson, Nightwing (ndt: voleur de nuit, c 1 perso que je ne connais pas, je suis plus spiderman que batman.)." Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Ron seul, marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Veux pas m'appeler Dick (en anglais, c un mot vulgaire)".

Hermione comprit tout de suite l'insinuation d'Harry au sujet de Batgirl et de Nightwing et éclata de rire à son tour. "Et Lupin peut être Alfred."

"Heu... moi aussi je peux être quelqu'un?" demanda timidement Neville.

"Bien sur Neville, tu peux être Tim, également connu sous le nom de Robin."

"Hey, que diriez-vous pour moi?"Bouda Ginny.

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard amusé avant de répondre. "Tu peux être Selena Kyles, appelé aussi Catwoman."

Ginny réfléchit et haussa les épaules. "Ok, je pense qu'être un chat, c'est peut être cool."

Et ainsi ils oublièrent le problème des nouvelles ailes récemment acquises d'Harry pendant qu'Hermione et celui-ci expliquaient chacun leur tour l'histoire de Batman. Quand le dîner fut finalement prêt, Les ailes de chauve-souris d'Harry étaient couvertes de brillantes plumes noires.

"Wow!" haleta Ginny. "Harry, elles sont vraiment magnifiques!"

Harry haussa les épaules. Bien qu'il n'appréciait pas sa nouvelle "anormalité», il était secrètement d'accord avec Ginny. Les ailes, de quatre pieds de longueur et presque deux pieds de hauteur chacune, étaient légères et aussi noires que le ciel de minuit. Il essaya de les agiter, et il causa presque un petit ouragan à l'intérieur de la maison. Les autres rirent de ceci, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

Une pensée agréable lui vint à l'esprit. Si les Zéphyrs s'appelaient les Wind-Riders, alors peut-être avec ses nouvelles ailes, il pourrait voler plus haut qu'avec son Firebolt. Harry désirait tellement pouvoir voler sans avoir besoin d'un balai.

Le garçon de Gryffondor alla se coucher cette nuit sur le ventre. Avant qu'il ne sombre dans le monde des rêves, il se rendit soudainement compte que lui et Bruce Wayne avait beaucoup de points commun. Tous deux avaient perdu leurs parents lorsqu'ils étaient petits, tous les deux héritèrent d'une grosse somme d'argent, et tous les deux devinrent des héros.

Harry soupira. S'il était Batman... alors Voldemort devait être le joker. Bien, au moins ce bon vieux Tom Riddle était assez pâle. Maintenant si seulement Harry pouvait le convaincre de se teindre les cheveux en vert et de porter du rouge à lèvres rouge très vif...

Harry dormit très bien cette nuit-là.


	2. Traitement pour la démangeaison

**Titre :**_ Wind-Rider (cavalier du vent)_

**Auteur :** SuishouTenshi

**Traductreur: **Sucubei pour les 4 premiers chapitres puis Ange Humain pour le reste

**Avertissement: **R! Slash (cela ne vous étonne pas de ma part!)

**Spoilers :** Les cinq tomes

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling et l'histoire à SuishouTenshi.

**Résumé général : **La nuit de son 16ème anniversaire, le coeur d'Harry cesse de battre. Mais est il vraiment mort comme semble le penser sa tante. Drago de son côté reçoit son héritage, quelle créature est-il vraiment? Slash DMHP. _Cette fiction avait été traduite en partie par Sucubei, mais ne pouvant continuer, je prends le relais. J'espère que je serais à la hauteur de la tache qui m'attend._

* * *

Réponse au reviews :

**Doudaah** : Tu sais je ne suis pas très douer en anglais moi non plus. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura Voldemort dans cette histoire ni comment il sera désolé.

**Moony** : J'ai décidé de reprendre la traduction car j'aimais beaucoup l'histoire. Donc ne me remercie pas. Remercie plutôt SuishouTenshi pour avoir écrit cette fiction.

**Zion** : Si je te dit pourquoi ça ne le grattouille pas plus que ça, je te parlerais des chapitres suivants donc patiente pour connaître la réponse. Sinon je vais essayer de poster assez souvent mais je ne promets rien.

**Zaika** : Merci, je vais essayer de ne pas vous abandonner.

**Egwene Al' Vere** : Je vais essayer d'update toute les semaines pour les premiers chapitres mais je ne garantie rien. Car je dois aussi faire avancer mes propres fictions. Pour les chapitres que je traduirais moi-même, je mettrais sûrement un peu plus de temps car je ne suis pas très doué en anglais. Sinon la dernière fois que j'ai regardé la fiction en anglais, il y avait 11 chapitres.

**Sahada** : Oui j'ai décidé de republier la fic depuis le début pour deux raisons. La première c'est que certain ne l'ont pas lu et ne comprendrais pas pourquoi je ne commence pas du début. La seconde c'est que ceux qui l'ont lu ont sûrement envie de relire aussi le début.

**Tchaye **: Je suis content de ne pas être le seul à avoir envie de lire la fic en entier.

**Farahon **: Je sais que beaucoup ont déjà lut les premiers chapitres, mais il faut aussi penser à ceux qui découvrent cette fiction. Donc je vais remettre les chapitres un à un. Je vais essayer d'Updater rapidement mais je ne promets rien.

**Ichy-chan** : Merci, je vais en avoir besoin du courage, car je fais une traduction alors que je suis assez mauvais en anglais. Je ferais tout mon possible pour la finir ou au moins trouver quelqu'un pour me remplacer si j'ai un empêchement.

**yuki-chan **: Merci, moi aussi j'aimais beaucoup les fics de Sucubei. Et je suis déçu de ne pas savoir pourquoi elle a arrêté.

**Lyly **: Je me suis dit que c'était bête de ne pas pouvoir lire la suite d'une fiction aussi bien écrite. Mais comme personne ne semblait vouloir la reprendre, je me suis désigné pour le faire.

Merci pour les reviews, je vais essayer de poster le plus souvent possible les chapitres mais je ne suis pas très douer en anglais donc il faudra patienter.

* * *

**Chapitre Deux : Traitement pour la démangeaison**

Ron Weasley n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de matinal. Il avait tendance à dormir jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses compagnons de dortoir -ou membres de sa famille - le réveille avec un seau d'eau. Les seules exceptions étaient les matins de Noël... ou quand son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, avait besoin d'être surveillé.

Et ainsi de suite, ce matin du 26 août, Ron se trouva entièrement éveillé et lucide à environ 8 heure. Il risqua un regard vers Harry, qui partageait sa chambre avec Neville, et commença à paniquer.

Neville ronflait paisiblement, mais il n'y avait personne sur le lit d'Harry. Ron haleta et se précipita dans la salle de bains ; peut-être son ami était déjà réveillé déjà et avait dû aller au WC. Une fois qu'il constata que la salle de bains était vide, Ron se rua dans la cuisine, où sa mère et Mme Granger faisaient des crêpes pour tout le monde.

"Maman ! As-tu vu Harry?"

"Tu t'es levé tôt aujourd'hui! " s'exclama Molly. "Non, je n'ai pas vu Harry. Il n'est pas sous la douche?"

Ron l'ignora et alla vérifier chaque pièce de la maison. Quinze minutes plus tard, après qu'il fut certain qu'Harry se trouvait nulle part , il fonça de nouveau vers la cuisine étant au bord des larmes pour la millionième fois du mois.

"Maman, Harry a disparu ! Il n'est pas dans son lit, et je ne l'ai trouvé dans aucune des autres pièces!"

Mme Granger et Molly échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis Molly se décida à agir. Avec sa baguette magique, elle créa un bruit assez fort qui réveillerait sûrement tout les habitants de la maison.

"Harry a disparu ! Remus, Remus, Harry a disparu!" Hurla Molly, sa voix encore plus forte que le bruit.

Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans la cuisine, encore habillée de leur pyjamas, Remus arriva juste après elles.

"Que se passe-t-il?"

"C'est Harry " hoqueta Ron. "Je me suis réveillé et il n'était plus dans son lit, j'ai ensuite vérifié chaque pièce de la maison, mais je n'ai pas pu le trouver!"

"Peut être est-il sorti pour faire une promenade, " suggéra le père d'Hermione, en entrant dans la salle et en haussant les épaules.

Son épouse roula des yeux. "Avec ces ailes ? Sois logique."

Hermione tapa du pied. "Maman, papa, chut. Harry sait bien qu'il ne doit pas partir sans gardien."

Ginny toussa. "Nous parlons du même garçon qui a emmené un groupe de quatrièmes et cinquièmes années au département des mystères sans réfléchir?"

Ron frappa du poing la table de la cuisine. "Ginny, pas maintenant. De plus, nous sommes tous venus avec lui volontairement. Professeur Lupin, Dumbledore a-t-il parlé au sujet d'emmener Harry autre part, hier?"

Lupin secoua la tête. "Non, nous avons tous deux convenu qu'il était plus sûr qu'Harry reste ici. Seuls les membres de l'Ordre et nous, connaissons cet endroit. Voldemort (molly et les gosses grimacèrent) ne peut pas trouver Harry ici."

"Donc l'enlèvement n'est pas envisageable, " murmura silencieusement Neville.

"Par l'enfer, où est-il!" Ron semblait être prêt à éclater.

"Par l'enfer où est qui?" Une voix familière fit baisser la tension qui avait rempli l'air dans la cuisine. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la porte de la cuisine et ils appelèrent d'une même voix : "Harry!"

"Euh... j'ai manqué quelque chose ? Désolé, il était impossible de me déplacer avec ces... ailes, " dit une voix sans corps.

Une seconde de silence plus tard, Ron roula des yeux et gémit. "Harry, pourquoi portes-tu ta cape d'invisibilité ? Tu nous as donné une belle frousse!"

Le Harry invisible sembla soudainement très confus. "Je ne porte pas le manteau de mon père. Il est toujours dans ma malle, je crois. Pourquoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas me voir?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Non, Harry ... tu es..., nous ne pouvons pas te voir. Que se passe-t-'il?"

"Quoi ? Mais je peux voir ma main, et mes jambes, et ces ailes encombrantes. Êtes-vous sûrs de ne pas pouvoir me voir?"

Ils répondirent tous en même temps: "Oui, nous sommes sûrs."

"Oh, merde."

"Merde, en effet." Lupin soupira et commença à donner des ordres. "Les enfants, pourquoi ne pas retourner dans vos chambres vous laver et vous préparer, d'ici là le petit déjeuner devraient être prêts. Essayez de ne pas vous cogner contre Harry. Après le petit déjeuner, nous ferons des recherches, encore."

"Euh, professeur, je ne vais pas rester comme ça, n'est ce pas?"

Lupin secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas grand chose sur les Zéphyrs. Peut-être trouverons-nous quelque chose à ce sujet. Tu as eu ces ailes depuis déjà plus d'un jour, et tu viens seulement de devenir invisible. Peut-être est-ce une chose provisoire. Détends-toi, Harry, et vas te laver."

Les pieds invisibles d'Harry claquèrent sur les marches des escaliers. Lupin n'avait pas de besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il était fâché.

"Maître Drago, " souffla un petit elfe de maison à ses pieds, portant un plateau argenté dans ses mains. "Maîtresse Malefoy a indiqué que maître Drago devait manger. Penny a fait à maître Drago son repas favoris."

"Merci, Penny, mais je n'ai pas particulièrement faim."

Drago Malefoy s'assit sur une chaise confortable, habillé seulement de son pyjama en soie verte, et regarda fixement vers la fenêtre, ses bras enroulés autour de ses genoux. Il avait été comme cela depuis qu'il était réveillé. Ses ailes vert foncé étendues sans vie derrière lui, l'éclat précédent était parti pour être remplacée par une coloration plus mate.

Penny, l'elfe de maison sanglota et pleura presque de gratitude. Son maître Drago, qu'elle servait depuis la naissance, ne prenait pas plaisir à lui donner un coup de pied pour la remercier !

"Le maître doit manger. Le maître est très maigre. Le maître n'a pas mangé depuis des jours."

Le garçon de Slytherin soupira. "Penny... Mes ailes sont-elles affreuses?"

Penny haleta d'horreur. Elle plaça le plat sur le bureau de Drago et se précipita au côté de son maître.

"Maître Drago ne doit pas dire de telles choses. Les ailes du maître sont magnifiques." Drago souriait toujours, mais ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté la fenêtre. "Maître Drago, s'il vous plait, mangez."

"Je n'ai pas d'appétit."

"Est ce que le maître est blessé? Est-ce que le maître a besoin de sa potion?"

"Non, Penny, je n'ai aucunement besoin de cet potion de calmant pour le moment." Drago plaça une main sur son coeur. "Tu peux laisser la nourriture ici, Penny."

" Maître Drago... "

"Disparais. Je veux être seul."

Penny disparut avec un 'pop'.

"Hey, camarade, il fait trop chaud ici, peux-tu agiter tes ailes pour faire de l'air?" taquina Ron tandis que ses yeux erraient sur un autre paragraphe du livres _Les créatures du mal du passé, du présent, et du futur. _

Un grognement répondit venant d'un livre flottant (_Les créatures ailées - leurs possibilités et faiblesses_). Le Harry invisible foudroya Ron du regard qu'il ne pouvait pas voir mais ce dernier en était conscient tout en commençant à agiter ses ailes. C'était une autre occasion d'apprendre à commander ses ailes nouvellement acquises.

Ginny soupira et murmura, "Je n'arrive pas à croire le peu d'information sur les Zéphyrs que nous avons. Il y a seulement un paragraphe à leur sujet dans chaque livre."

"Ouais, " Ron inclina la tête. "Et ils parlent seulement de leur rareté. Je pense que nous pouvons dire que nous manquons sérieusement d'information."

"Eureka!" cria la mère d'Hermione, qui avait offert de se joindre à eux pour les recherches, en sautillant sur place. " Harry, mon chéri, je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose!"

Le livre flottant fut immédiatement lâché et la brise s'arrêta. Les têtes de Neville et d'Hermione furent frappées par les ailes d'Harry pendant que le Gryffoindor volait pratiquement au côté de la femme plus âgée.

"Regarde ici, à droite, " ; Mme Granger montra une page spécifique du livre _'Rares et beaux, une combinaison dangereuse, vol. 4'._ "Il y a trois pages sur les Zéphyrs. je ne comprend pas tout, mais cela a l'air utile."

"Oh, je vous remercie!" Elle se retrouva enlacée dans une forte étreinte.

"Harry, lis !" Incita Hermione.

"Ahem. _' Les Zéphyrs sont des créatures extrêmement belles et rares remontant à l'âge de MERLIN. Ils sont classés inoffensifs ou extrement dangereux en raison des différentes personnalités. Un compagnon d'un Zéphyr doit avoir obligatoirement du sang de Zéphyr, et ainsi aujourd'hui, leur nombre a diminué sensiblement. Il se peut que les Zéphyrs de sang pur ait complètement disparu.'_ "

"Bien, nous savons déjà tout cela."

"Ron, chut." Harry toussa et recommença à lire. " _'Les Zéphyrs s'appellent aussi les Wind-Riders à cause de leurs magnifiques ailes, qui donnent aux Zéphyrs adultes la capacité de voler sans avoir besoin d'un balai ou de tout autres machines moldues. Mais leurs ailes peuvent être rétractées à volonté. Pour ceux avec la moitié ou moins de sang Zéphyr en eux, leurs ailes disparaîtront une semaine après leur déclenchement et apparaîtront seulement quand elles seront appelées... '_ Je suis quoi moi? Un demi-Zéphyr ou un Zéphyr entier?"

"Aucune idée." Ginny haussa les épaules.

"Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de rétracter tes ailes ? Si tu es un Zéphyr pur sang, ce qui est très peu probable, tu ne seras pas obligé d'attendre 7 jours avant de faire disparaître tes ailes," suggéra Lupin.

Plusieurs minute de silence et d'attente plus tard.

"Eh, elles sont parties!" s'exclama Harry.

La plupart d'entre eux l'applaudirent et le félicitèrent, mais Hermione semblait pensive.

"Comment est-ce possible?" Sa voix s'éleva au-dessus des autres. "Si Harry peut avoir ses ailes de nouveau dans son corps, c'est qu'il est un Zéphyr pur sang. Mais ce n'est pas possible parce que les pur-sangs devraient avoir eu leurs ailes depuis l'enfance. Professeur Lupin, la mère d'Harry était une sorcière née de parent moldus, n'est-ce pas?"

La salle resta encore silencieuse. "Hmm... Hermione marque un point. Lily était sans aucun doute une sorcière née moldue, et James n'a jamais mentionné n'importe quoi au sujet d'un quelconque lien avec les Zéphyrs dans sa famille. Les maraudeurs ont passé tout la journée entière avec James pour son 16ème anniversaire, et rien de semblable lui est arrivé."

Il y eut un silence pensif quand Lupin avait mentionné les maraudeurs. Personne ne pouvait voir l'expression de Harry, mais quelque chose leur disait qu'elle devait être sombre à l'heure actuelle.

"Um... Harry, chéri, pourquoi ne continues-tu pas à lire ? On s'occupera de cela plus tard." proposa Molly.

"... _' Cela prend une quantité énorme de volonté et de magie pour les moitiés Zéphyrs de faire appel à leurs ailes. Pour cette raison, ceux avec peu de sang de Zéphyr vivent habituellement sans jamais penser à leur héritage. Le seul cas où ils doivent admettre leur héritage Zéphyr est la période entre leur 16ème anniversaire et la liaison avec leur compagnon.  
Quelque soit la quantité de sang de Zéphyr en eux, aussi longtemps qu'ils reçoivent des ailes avant ou pendant leur 16ème anniversaire, ils sentiront la nécessité de rechercher leur compagnon. Un compagnon ne doit pas avoir nécessairement du sang de Zéphyr dominant dans ses veines. Pour l'union des Zéphyrs, voir page 536.' _"

"Attends, " Ron fit une grimace. "Cela veut dire qu'Harry va devoir s'unir à quelqu'un bientôt ? Harry, tu es un animal!"

Ginny le frappa sur la tête et obtenut un "ouille". Harry l'ignora et continua sa lecture.

" _'Les caractéristiques d'un Zéphyr pur sang : 1 - Voler. Pendant le vol, le Zéphyr aura son poids qui diminuera de façon conséquente. 2 - Contrôle de l'air. En raison de la diminution du poids, un Zéphyr pliera les vents à leur volonté ainsi ils peuvent voler avec leurs propres bourrasques de vent. La commande de l'air peut également être maîtrisée quand le Zéphyr ne vole pas. 3 - Invisibilité. Les Zéphyrs ont la capacité de se cacher quand c'est nécessaire. Les parents Zéphyrs doivent composer avec le fait de ne pas pouvoir voir leurs enfants pendant des jours car les jeunes n'ont pas toujours le plein contrôle de leurs capacités. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de volonté et de contrôle.' _"

"Bien alors, nous y voilà." Ron haussa les épaules "Fais juste la même chose que pour tes ailes. Décide de toi même de réapparaître et... "

Il n'avait pas fini la moitié de sa phrase qu'Harry était de nouveau visible .

"Harry!" Molly et Hermione lui sautèrent immédiatement dessus. Mais le garçon de Gryffondor était encore très conscient de son torse nu et lutta pour sortir de leurs bras.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Molly et Hermione rougirent de leur emportement et s'éloignèrent. C'était alors que tous en eurent le souffle coupé.

" Que se passe-t-il maintenant? " grimaça Harry de nouveau visible. Les regards de ses amis criaient pratiquement à ' la nouvelle anormalité'.

"Euh... Harry, tu es beaucoup mieux... viens ici." Lupin ondula sa baguette magique et créa un grand miroir à pied dans un coin de la salle. Harry s'approcha pour vérifier sa réflexion, suivi par neuf paires d'yeux.

"C'est quoi ce bordel!"

Harry saisit les côtés du miroir et cria d'horreur. Sa réflexion l'avait rassuré que ses ailes s'en étaient en effet allées. Mais avec elles, dix pour cent de sa masculinité. "Ça doit être une plaisanterie ! J'avais finalement eu des poussées de croissance, et maintenant je suis aussi petit qu'avant!"

Pendant les premiers mois d'été, Harry était passé par des poussées douloureuses de croissance. Il était passé de '5.6' à '5.11' et en était tout fier. Mais sa réflexion ne pouvait pas espérer atteindre '5.7'. Ron se rapprocha avec un rictus assez mauvais. Se tenant à côté d'Harry, Ron se redressa et montra sa grande taille. Il atteignait les 6'3.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, camarade," il tapota la tête d'Harry d'une façon condescendante. "Je te protégerai contres tes fans féminines grandes et effrayantes. Ou tes fans masculins grands et effrayants, pour ton cas, " il appuya sur les biceps pratiquement inexistants d'Harry.

Harry lui donna un coup de pied sur son tibia et tourna son attention à nouveau au miroir. Ron avait une bonne raison de se moquer de lui. Tous les muscles durement gagnés avaient maintenant disparu. Harry était sûr d'avoir atteint la puberté il y a un an, mais ses quelques poils s'en était allés aussi. En fait, maintenant qu'il se regardait plus intentivement, il n'avait même plus aucun poil sur ses bras et son torse, pas même sur ses doigts! Il se sentit tout d'un coup bien nu.

À la différence de Ron, Harry n'avait jamais dû perdre le temps à se raser. Il se rasait probablement en moyenne deux fois par mois. Harry gémit. Maintenant, il ne pourrait jamais se faire pousser une moustache.

Son visage et ses cheveux n'étaient pas très différents, mais c'était évident qu'il était plus mince. De façon générale, ce nouveau changement le faisait paraître frêle et fragile. En plus, un éclat étrange de sa peau lui donné un teint olivâtre et hâlé.

La dernière chose qui attrapa son attention était la manière que ses yeux brillaient. Il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet : ses yeux vert émeraude avaient triplé dans leur brillance. Ses iris saisissaient, ainsi il était impossible de regarder au loin.

"Peut-être est-ce temporaire." dit le père d'Hermione quand il vit le désespoir d'Harry. Il avait décidé de l'aider avec sa vaste connaissance moldue au sujet du corps humain. " Manges plus de viande et bois du lait, fais plus d'exercice, et euh... tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter du manque de fan masc... Je veux dire, de fan-girls."

Harry grogna contre sa réflexion. Oh non, il ne s'inquiétait pas du tout du manque de fan-girls. En fait, ils ne savaient pas à quel point il était fatigué de cela. Mais en regardant bien, ce n'était pas ce qui allait se produire. Son nouveau look pouvait être classé comme "mignon" , ou comme les filles aimaient dire : "jolie" . Si le regard dans le visage de Ginny était une indication, il allait devoir se perfectionner dans les sortilèges de défense dès que l'école commencera.

Il _était_, comme Ron avait précisé, inquiété d'un nouvel orage de fans masculins. Au cours de la dernière année, il avait reçu quelques lettres courageuses de confession lors de la saint-Valentin de divers jeunes sorciers à travers le continent. Terry Boot, à Poudlard, avait tenté de le piéger par le passé. Les regards que les frères Creevey et Zacharias Smith lui accordaient étaient pratiquement impossibles à ignorer. Aucun doute que leur attention vers lui deviendrait plus malsaines maintenant que le destin avait soudainement décidé d'améliorer son physique.

Harry soupira et se laissa tombait sur le divan. La vie craignait vraiment.

Lucius Malefoy pianotait de ses longs doigts aristocratiques le bureau en chêne de son fils. Il se pencha contre le meuble et examina les douces ailes du jeune homme. Drago était resté dans la même position depuis les quinze dernières heures, immobile et ne mangeant pas. Et Lucius commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

"Fils, ta mère réclame ta présence pour le dîner."

Drago ne bougea pas.

"Drago, lave tes cheveux, Ils ne sont pas soignés et huileux. Tu n'admires pas ton oncle Severus à ce point-là!"

Drago ne répondit pas à la faible tentative d'humour. Le blond était torse nu et respirait si légèrement que Lucius n'arrivait presque pas à capter les mouvements de sa poitrine rose. Ses yeux regardaient fixement, imperturbables vers la fenêtre, ses bras enroulés autour de ses longues jambes.

"Fils?" essaya encore Lucius. "As-tu faim?"

À sa grande surprise et horreur, deux jets de larmes coulèrent des yeux de Drago. "Je suis affamé, papa. Et je suis assoiffé." dit il d'une voix douce.

Lucius souffla de soulagement. "Que veux-tu manger? Je peux ordonner à Penny de te préparer quelque chose. Veux-tu du jus de citrouille ou du lait? Non, que dirais-tu d'une Bièraubeurre?"

Drago se tourna finalement. Il laissa tomber ses pieds nus sur le plancher et se leva de son grand fauteuil. Ses ailes vert foncé s'étendirent derrière lui. Lentement, Drago s'avança vers la fenêtre. Avec ses mains sur les vitres, il se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à genoux sur le plancher.

"Je ne veux pas manger, plus jamais. Je veux juste ma destinée." Le jeune homme de 16 ans commença à tenter d'étouffer ses sanglots. "Je veux juste mon aimée. Elle est dehors, papa, je peux le sentir, ici." Il frappa sur sa poitrine avec sa main droite sur l'emplacement de son coeur.

Lucius en eut le souffle coupé et se précipita en avant. "Mon fils, es-tu en train de me dire que tu n'as pas repris ta potion depuis que tu t'es levé ! Elle dure seulement huit heures ! Essaies-tu de te faire du mal volontairement!" Il sortit alors une fiole de l'intérieur de ses longues robes et la tendit à Drago. "Bois, maintenant, c'est un ordre."

"Non!" ; Drago ravala un sanglot et gifla la main de son père au loin. "Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que 'ça' parte. Ne me prend pas 'ça'... "

Lucius recula avec un soupir anxieux. Il savait exactement comment c'était. La démangeaison interne était assez forte pour conduire n'importe qui à s'aliéner avec ses désirs. Mais c'était aussi une assurance que votre moitié existait. En fait, plus la démangeaison était forte, plus vous étiez sûr de la proximité de votre compagnon et de pouvoir le trouver. C'était pratiquement une torture bien accueillie, puisque vous saviez qu'à la fin, elle prendrait un sens quand vous trouverez votre moitié.

Malefoy Sr. plaça une main sur l'épaule de son fils, mais cela ne fit que reculer Drago.

"Non... Seulement elle peut me toucher... Seul lui le peut..."(ndt: remarquez le changement, je passe du féminin au masculin, c voulu de l'auteur)

Lucius ferma les yeux et sortit de la chambre après avoir placé la fiole sur le bureau. Quand la douleur deviendra trop forte, Drago la boira volontairement.

En attendant, il devait travailler sur un puissant sortilège de dissimulation pour déguiser la couleur des ailes de Drago. Peut-être en même temps, pouvait-il travailler sur une bonne potion pour effacer la mémoire de Drago de la dernière phrase.

"_Seul lui peut..._"

Une heure plus tard, la brigade du RHH ("Recherche sur l'héritage d'Harry") avait finalement conclu un accord.

Hermione se leva de son siège et lu à voix haute une liste de l'ensemble des informations trouvées.

"D'après toutes les informations recueillies jusqu'ici, Harry est bien en effet un pur Zéphyr. Bien que, nous ignorons comment, puisque nous ne connaissons aucun héritage de Zéphyr venant de Lily et James Potter. Nous avons cependant élucidé plusieurs questions. Veuillez ainsi noter que nous devons continuer de chercher à ce sujet, autant que possible. Car nous voulons tous aider Harry ici, n'est ce pas?"

Le groupe acquiesça en inclinant la tête. Harry, qui était maintenant habillé d'un t-shirt lâche, donna à Hermione un sourire timide de gratitude.

"Maintenant, " continua Hermione. "L'école commencera dans cinq jours. Je pense que se serait une bonne idée d'aller au Chemin de Traverse ensemble. Harry doit certainement prendre l'air frais, et peut-être pourrons-nous trouver quelque chose chez Fleury et Botts (nda: la librairie) pour enrichir nos connaissances."

"Écoute, écoute!"

"Chut, Ron! Bien, voici quelques points clés sur lesquels nous devons chercher. Avant tout des livres qui pourraient nous éclaircir sur la mort de 24 jours d'Harry. En second, quelque chose qui nous expliquerait pourquoi Harry a soudainement obtenu son héritage Zéphyr et seulement maintenant. Les Zéphyrs de sang pur ont habituellement déjà leurs ailes lors de leur enfance. En troisième position, nous devons découvrir comment Harry peut être un Zéphyr pur et un sorcier en même temps, puisque les Zéphyrs pur sont avant tout des créatures non-humaines et ne peuvent pas utiliser une baguette magique. Naturellement, tout le monde est libre de proposer une hypothèse. Peut-être qu'Harry n'est pas un pur Zéphyr, la seule preuve que nous avons est qu'il n'a pas dû attendre une semaine pour rétracter ses ailes. Quatrièmement, " Hermione jeta à Ron un regard d'avertissement. "Il faut trouver tous les livres que vous pouvez sur les rituels d'accouplements des Zéphyrs.

Comme nous le savons tous déjà, le seul livre que nous avons qui contienne des informations sur les Zéphyrs purs est _'Rares et beaux, une combinaison dangereuse, vol. 4'_. Mais malheureusement, les pages 536 et 537, les seules contenant des informations de ce que nous devons savoir sur les Zéphyrs et leurs compagnons, ont été déchirées. Il faudra rapporter ceci à Madame Pince une fois que l'école commencera et peut-être nous trouvera-t-elle une autre copie du livre. Mais restez sur vos gardes quand nous irons au Chemin de Traverse."

Harry l'interrompit en rougissant. "Hermione, pourquoi devons-nous avoir connaissance de cela ? Je veux dire, je ne cherche pas vraiment... un compagnon. Cette chose entière est probablement sans aucune importance, de toute manière."

Lupin rit. "Harry, n'as-tu pas lu ton livre de cinquième-année de DCFM ? Il y a seulement deux phrases sur les Zéphyrs et leurs compagnons. Permets-moi de les citer -_'Les Zéphyrs, comme les Vélanes, elfes, et vampires, ont un et seulement un compagnon avec qui ils se lieront pour toujours. À la différence des vampires, cependant, la séparation du compagnon rend le Zéphyr dominant incapable de vivre.' _Harry, depuis que tu reçu ton héritage, tu ne souffres d'aucune douleur, je pense qu'il y a deux possibilités impliquant ta moitié.

La première est qu'elle n'a pas reçue son héritage, ainsi elle est évidemment une moitié-zéphyr. Et l'autre possibilité... "

"Je déteste vraiment les séries à suspense, professeur Lupin, vite, abrégez."

"Ne me tue pas pour te dire la vérité, Harry, mais il y a une chance qu'en dépit de la pureté de ton sang, que tu ne sois pas le dominant, après tout."

La salle demeura silencieuse. Les yeux brillants de jade d'Harry étaient maintenant de la taille de deux soucoupes. Les adultes autour de lui se décalèrent inconfortablement tandis que Ron et Neville essayaient désespérément d'étouffer leurs rires sous leurs capes.

"Que... mais... impossible... je... " Harry était vraiment au bord de s'étrangler maintenant "Professeur... que voulez-vous dire par cela... que ma … euh, 'moitié' ; pourrait être ... une femelle très dominante ? Suis-je supposé être victime d'abus domestiques ou quelque chose de ce genre!"

Hermione roula des yeux. Harry, en dépit de son statut de sauveur du monde magique, pouvait vraiment être très lent parfois.

"Non, Harry. Ce que le professeur essaye de te dire, c'est que ta moitié peut être un 'mâle très dominant'"

Ron ne put plus se retenir et éclata de rire "Oh, mon pote, tu n'es pas seulement un animal, tu es aussi une femelle animale!"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Tiens ta langue!" réprimanda rapidement Molly.

"Vraiment, Ron, grandis." ; Hermione secoua la tête "Cela veut simplement dire qu'Harry est destiné à un homme, mais cela ne fait pas de lui une femelle."

Harry se leva et argumenta rapidement. "Mais, je ne suis même pas gay ! J'aime les filles ! Je ne veux pas me marier avec un mec!"

"Harry, " Remus s'approcha d'Harry et le rassit de nouveau à son siège. "Quand il viendra à toi, la magie éliminera toutes les préférences. Un quart de la communauté des Elfes sont joints à un membre du même sexe. C'est juste un travail de magie. Les vampires masculins sont connus pour prendre d'autres mâles pour concubines."

"Non, mais ne sautons-nous pas trop vite aux conclusions ? Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que je suis destiné... à un " ; Harry fit une grimace, "...mâle. Peut-être que mon besoin de trouver une fille n'ait pas encore apparu. Oui, cela doit être ça, c'est comme pour mon invisibilité. Peut-être que ça prendra quelques jours. Avant que nous le sachions, pourquoi s'exciter, sauter sur le plancher et criant pour mon destiné. Qui, je vous assure, est une fille."

"Ce n'est pas le problème maintenant, " déclara Molly Weasley en se levant "Il est temps de dîner. Vous devez aller vous coucher tôt ce soir, si vous voulez aller à la première heure demain aller au Chemin de Traverse chercher vos livres."

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de discuter avec la très dominante Molly Prewett- Weasley.

Les jours passèrent très vite dans le très peuplé 12, Square Grimmauld. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de quoi enrichir leur connaissance chez Fleury et Botts, et Harry ne sentait, de toute façon, aucunement le besoin de chercher pour son compagnon à vie. Ron et Neville le taquinait au sujet de son potentiel compagnon masculin mais ils eurent tôt fait d'arrêter parce qu'Harry avait rapidement maîtrisé l'utilisation de ses ailes. Il avait constaté que par un coup d'ailes rapide, il pouvait commencer un ouragan intérieur assez fort.

L'invisibilité était une autre compétence qu'il maîtrisa en peu de temps. La troisième compétence, le vol, dut être retardée à cause de l'espace limité du Square Grimmauld.

Dumbledore était mystérieusement absent. Les adultes essayaient de leur mieux de s'abstenir de parler au sujet des affaires de l'Ordre. Shacklebolt, Maugrey, Tonks, et les jumeaux Weasley étaient les seuls membres de l'Ordre qui connaissaient la situation actuelle d'Harry, et ils venaient le voir pour veiller sur lui et prendre de ses nouvelles.

Harry, la plupart du temps, se confinait dans sa chambre, au salon, et dans la salle à manger. Il ne l'admettait pas à haute voix, mais il ne voulait pas que n'importe qui avec des yeux - artificiels ou pas - puisse le voir. Ainsi il évitait la cuisine autant que possible, car c'était là où la cheminée se trouvait. Ils évitaient aussi tous les entretiens au sujet Sirius.

Une autre chose qu'Harry avait commodément "oublié": parler à ses amis du souhait qu'il avait fait lors de son anniversaire. Une partie de lui se demandait si peut-être cet héritage récemment découvert de Zéphyr était une façon qu'avait l'Univers de le rembourser de tout ce qu'il avait perdu; peut-être était-ce une chance pour qu'il devienne plus fort, une chance d'exiger vengeance contre Bellatrix Lestrange.

Le 1er septembre arriva rapidement.

Lucius Malefoy étudia son fils attentivement pendant que les elfes de maison s'occupaient de préparer les malles de Drago pour l'école. Sept jours avaient passé depuis le déclenchement du jeune homme, et ses ailes s'étaient rétractées juste comme elles étaient supposées le faire. À la différence de Lucius et de Narcissa, Drago pouvait appeler ses ailes lorsqu'il le voulait sans être vidé de sa magie, et être épuisé. Cependant, Lucius avait moulé un sortilège de coloration sur ses ailes de sorte qu'elles semblaient jaunes-claires.

Drago regarda fixement sa réflexion de ses yeux hantés. Il avait refusé de prendre la potion calmante, encore une fois. L'effet de la consommation précédente ne faisait plus effet depuis deux heures.

En dépit de la torture à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, Drago attirait toujours autant l'attention. Sept jours sans bon repas lui avaient coûté considérablement. Ses joues, bien qu'encore belles, étaient maintenant plus pâles que jamais. Ses muscles s'étaient rétrécis, le laissant avec une figure maigre. En raison de sa nature dominante, sa taille était demeurée la même, d'environ 6 pieds. Ses cheveux blanc-blonds tombaient librement sur ses épaules. Drago jeta un dernier regard à son père qui l'étudiait par derrière. Les deux hommes semblaient presque identiques.

Mais Lucius, qui était seulement un quart Zéphyr, n'aurait jamais les yeux que Drago possédaient maintenant. Le gris-argent précédent était maintenant comme du mercure pur (ndt: vous savez du métal liquide! allons, faut bien écoutez vos professeurs de physique! tss tss). Ils brillaient sous les longs cils de Drago, comme un éclair de foudre qui refusait de partir.

Une autre bonne chose qui lui était venue de son héritage Zéphyr était la lueur féerique que sa peau avait acquise. Maintenant, tout au sujet de lui criait à la beauté surnaturelle. Mais Drago savait que peu importe à quel point il était beau, son compagnon serait cent fois mieux à regarder. Quand un Zéphyr dominant rencontre la première fois sa moitié, celle-ci dégage après inconsciemment une magie d'attraction dix fois plus forte que celle d'une Vélane, avec le but unique d'attirer son compagnon dominant.

Mais cette magie d'attraction ne serait pas nécessaire, parce que Drago était sûr qu'il tomberait tout de suite amoureux de sa moitié à la seconde où il la rencontrerait. Cependant, il devrait se défendre contre tous les autres prétendants de son compagnon, juste comme son père l'avait fait vingt ans auparavant.

"Drago, es-tu prêt?" Narcissa entra dans la salle, habillée entièrement de ses robes longues.

Drago se tourna pour sortir du bureau, seulement son père le retint en arrière avec une main sur son épaule. Le garçon blond se recula immédiatement. Quoique son père l'ait touché sur ses deux couches d'habillement, c'était encore inconfortable. Le contact était comme le feu. Ça brûlait.

Voyant sa grimace, Lucius retira sa main. "Souviens-toi de m'écrire dès que tu accompliras n'importe quel progrès, Drago. Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler à quel point il est important de garder notre secret face à Dumbledore. Si tu constates que ta moitié n'est pas à Poudlard, je te transfert immédiatement à Durmstrung. Aie une année scolaire paisible, Drago. Si la douleur devient trop forte, ne sois pas entêté, trouve Severus et il te donnera ce dont tu as besoin."

"Oui, papa." "Fais attention." Ce fut la dernière chose que dit Lucius avant qu'il ne retourne à nouveau aux cachots souterrains du manoir Malefoy. Drago regarda intensément et tristement son père partir. C'était la première fois que son père ne pouvait pas l'accompagner à King Cross. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de s'exposer.

"Viens, Drago, il est temps." Narcissa le dirigea vers l'extérier.

"Drago!"

Drago regarda au loin la silhouette de sa mère disparaître. Pansy Parkinson se précipita vers lui avec sa tête de bouledogue.

"Ah te voilà, Drago. Pourquoi es-tu si en retard aujourd'hui ? Habituellement tu es ici une demi-heure à l'avance. Vite, le train va bientôt partir!" Pansy toujours aussi inconsidérée, saisit le bras de Drago.

La réaction fut immédiate. Drago dégagea son bras de Pansy, presque violemment dans l'action. " Ne me touche pas!" hurla-t-il avec véhémence.

Pansy le regarda fixement, à moitié surprise, à moitié gênée. "C'est quoi _ton_ problème?"

"Rien. Où sont Crabbe et Goyle?"

"En train d'harceler la dame qui pousse le chariot de confiseries, probablement. Allez, montons dans le train." Elle tenta de lui reprendre son bras.

"Est-ce que je ne viens pas juste de te dire de _ne pas me toucher_!"

Pansy lui fit un sourire supposé lui donner un air timide "Oh s'il-te-plaît. Tu ne protestais certainement pas après avoir quitté le banquet, l'année dernière."

Drago se rappela le souvenir très embué de la séance qu'il avait partagée avec Pansy deux mois plus tôt. Il était légèrement ivre à cause de la Bièraubeurre et ne se souvenait pas de tout. Mais maintenant, à chaque fois que Pansy le touchait, quelque chose l'incitait à vouloir se balancer contre un mur.

"Argh, " fit-il pour faire connaître son mécontentement. "Ne me rappelle plus jamais ça, Parkinson."

"Comme tu veux, Drago." Pansy renversa ses cheveux sur son dos et s'avança vers une des portes. "Si tu te sens seul un vendredi soir, je serai là." Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et disparut dans le train, balançant ses hanches en même temps.

Drago monta après elle. Il sentait toujours la démangeaison dans sa poitrine et il soupira de soulagement. Ainsi Pansy était hors-jeu. Merci Salazar ! La moitié de Drago sera cent millions de fois plus attractive que Parkinson. Que croyait-elle, en essayant de le séduire comme cela, comme s'il pourrait un jour s'intéresser à elle ! Drago ne voulait jamais penser à l'embrasser encore. Il y avait seulement une personne à l'esprit qu'il désirait toucher, et ce n'était pas Pansy.

Le train commença à se déplacer. Drago n'avait pas à s'ennuyer à trouver un compartiment vide. Il devait assister encore à une réunion de Préfets.

Il avança vers l'avant du train, passant devant les compartiments pleins de premières années. Les têtes se tournaient vers lui, les regards se fixaient sur lui, un silence s'ensuivaient partout où il passait. Drago sourit orgueilleusement. Il espérait que sa moitié le trouverait aussi stupéfiant et qu'elle resterait aussi sans voix.

Puis quelque chose d'étrange se produisit.

La douleur familière qui se situait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine devint soudainement incontrôlable. La démangeaison qui le chatouillait simplement se transforma en mille griffes qui essayaient d'arracher son coeur. Des couteaux invisibles découpaient sa poitrine et Drago ne pouvait plus se déplacer.

Il saisit la porte d'un compartiment à côté de lui; son autre main tentait de balayer désespérément les armes invisibles qui découpaient sa chair. Il ne pouvait même plus penser correctement et se souvenir que la potion calmante se trouvait dans sa poche. Ses oreilles sifflèrent, le sang se précipita dans sa tête, son pouls était rapide, et ses veines menaçaient d'éclater. C'était un million de fois pire que ce qu'il avait ressentit lors du déclenchement.

Soudain une porte s'ouvrit. Un parfum étrange envahit ses narines et la douleur doubla d'intensité.

"Regardez! C'est la fouine." retentit une voix ennuyeuse derrière lui.

"Il ne m'a pas l'air dans son assiette " dit une voix femelle qui semblait légèrement intéressée.

"Laissons-le, Ginny, c'est probablement dû à une rencontre avec des membres de l'AD. Il a probablement mérité ce qui lui arrive." déclara la première voix.

Drago secoua la tête. D'où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait voir son visage, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup le propriétaire de cette voix. Toujours sur ses genoux, il tourna son corps autant que possible et vit quatre paires de pieds devant lui. Ou était-ce huit? Il n'était pas sûr.

"Chut, Ron. Il a vraiment l'air pas bien. Il faut prévenir quelqu'un, " réprimanda une troisième voix, qui appartenait à une femelle. Drago voulut lever sa tête, mais elle était bien trop lourde. Et la douleur le faisait tellement souffrir à présent qu'il était sûr que la mort était proche.

"Et qui pouvons-nous prévenir ? Le seul adulte sur le train est cette dame avec le chariot. Je suis pas sûr que c'est une sorcière."

"Hmm, pourquoi, il ne nous regarde pas?"

C'était lui ; Drago avait atteint ses limites. Cette voix, ce bruit si merveilleux. C'était la rédemption de Drago, l'objet de ses désirs, son remède. Il devait le rechercher. Il devait placer un visage sur cette voix, le visage de sa moitié. Il ne se préoccupait pas à l'heure actuelle que la voix appartenait évidemment à un garçon. Tout ce qui lui importait était de mémoriser les traits dans son esprit du visage du propriétaire de la voix, un visage dont tous ses instincts de survie lui indiquerait de rester éloigné.

C'était lui. Drago devait le rechercher. Il devait le voir.

Un corps s'agenouilla devant lui. La vision de Drago se réduit à un jean en lambeau de muggle et une paire sale d'espadrilles.

"Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"

La voix encore, de la musique dans les oreilles de Drago. Il devait regarder son destiné, lui dire qu'il était sa moitié, le faire sien, totalement et pour toujours.

Alors une main calleuse se dirigea vers lui et lui saisit le menton . Il en perdit alors toute commande, et des larmes coulèrent librement de ses iris mercure. Il faisait si chaud, mais si froid en même temps. La peau sur sa chair tintait, engourdissait, et éclatait de vie. Drago priait silencieusement pour que le propriétaire de la main lui touche le visage, les mains, tout son corps. C'était sa nourriture, son eau, son oxygène, sa magie, son tout.

Alors la main inclina sa tête vers le haut. Les yeux de Drago flottèrent. Le mercure rencontra l'émeraude, et l'univers entier partit en vacances.

Les yeux de sa moitié étaient tellement comme les siens ; ils brillaient avec intensité et détermination. Dès que Drago rencontra ces yeux, la douleur s'évanouit, le laissant froid.

Drago sombra dans l'inconscience. Il ferma les yeux et tomba en avant dans les bras de son aimé. Pour les six heures suivantes, il ne rêva de rien d'autre que du vert.

* * *

Je vais essayer d'updater rapidement les prochains chapitres, mais je suis un peu malade donc je serais peut être en retard. Mais normalement je le post Dimanche. A plus

* * *


	3. Irrésistible

**Titre :**_ Wind-Rider (cavalier du vent)_

**Auteur :** SuishouTenshi

**Traducteur: **Sucubei pour les 4 premiers chapitres puis Ange Humain pour le reste

**Avertissement: **R! Slash (cela ne vous étonne pas de ma part!)

**Spoilers :** Les cinq tomes

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling et l'histoire à SuishouTenshi.

**Résumé général : **La nuit de son 16ème anniversaire, le coeur d'Harry cesse de battre. Mais est il vraiment mort comme semble le penser sa tante. Drago de son côté reçoit son héritage, quelle créature est-il vraiment? Slash DMHP. _Cette fiction avait été traduite en partie par Sucubei, mais ne pouvant continuer, je prends le relais. J'espère que je serais à la hauteur de la tache qui m'attend._

* * *

Réponse au reviews :

**Lyravage** : Je suis content que cette fiction te plaise. Je vais essayer de publier assez rapidement et de traduire la totalité de la fic.

**Tchaye** : Merci mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait la traduction de ce chapitre, c'est Succubei, je ne fais que la reprendre. Je vais essayer de publier les premiers chapitres toutes les semaines.

**Artemis Trismegiste** : Merci pour les encouragement, mais comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas ma fic. C'est celle de **SuishouTenshi** donc c'est elle qu'il faut remercier.

**Lyly** : Moi aussi, je l'adore cette fic.

**Onarluca** : Merci. Moi aussi je la trouve trop bien cette histoire c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle soit abandonnée.

**Egwene Al' Vere** : Pour tout te dire, quand j'ai reçut ta review, j'avais déja posté le chapitre. Mais je me suis dit que vu que tu avais pris la peine d'écrire une review et que tu en promettais une pour ce chapitre aussi, j'allais reposter ce chapitre en ajoutant une petite réponse pour toi (je sais je suis trop gentil). Sinon je n'ai pas eu trop de problème pour aller sur le site, mais je n'y suis aller que très tard donc je ne peu pas te dire s'il y avait un problème. J'attend avec impatience tes prochaines reviews.

ET MAINTENANT VOICI LE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE

* * *

**Chapitre Trois : Irrésistible**

Pendant que Drago Malefoy en personne s'effondrait dans ses bras, Harry paniqua.

Les mémoires des échanges entre lui et le narquois Slytherin de malédictions inondèrent sa tête et Harry sentit la nécessité immédiate de s'éloigner du garçon. Mais une force inconnue le garda près de lui. Un de ses bras était emprisonné entre le corps de Drago et le sien, il poussa rudement le blond en arrière avec sa main libre.

"Eh oh... Malefoy?"

"Ha!" Ron éclata de rire derrière lui. "Regardez, la petite fouine s'est évanouie."

Hermione s'écarta promptement du rouquin dans le couloir. "Nous sommes Préfet, Ron. Alors agis comme si tu en étais un." Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle les bombarda d'ordres. "Harry, porte Malefoy à l'intérieur de la cabine. Ginny, va te renseigner, demande si un quelconque membre de l'AD à jeter un sort à Malefoy, et si c'est la cas, demande quelle malédiction il ou elle a employée. Ron, Tu viens avec moi pour trouver le préfet en chef et la préfète en chef."

"Quoi! Pourquoi devons-nous aider la fouine ? Qu'aurait-il fait si c'était nous ? Si Malefoy trouvait Harry comme cela, il en aurait sûrement profité pour lui jeter un sort. S'il te plaît, Hermione, " supplia Ron. "Ne me force pas à aider ce connard!"

Harry soupira. Ron pouvait vraiment être têtu, un trait typique de Gryffondor. Mais même Harry, qui détestait Malefoy avec chaque fibre de son être, avait compris que quelque chose de pas normal se passait avec ce salop. Ce n'était pas un sortilège ordinaire. Il n'y avait aucun signe de dommage physique. Et ce sort avait rendu probablement Malefoy muet à quelque part parce que le jeune homme n'avait réclamé aucune aide.

"Par l'enfer, Harry, laisse-le tomber sur le sol!" cria Ron au Gryffondor par derrière. Il plaça une main sur l'épaule de Drago avec l'intention de pousser le garçon loin de son meilleur ami.

La réaction fut instantanée. L'épaule de Drago renvoya violemment en arrière la main, et à l'horreur et à la confusion d'Harry, il se colla un peu plus dans ses bras. Ron retira sa main et grogna. Mais Drago toujours sans connaissance, dormit en l'ignorant. Harry, d'autre part, rougit, embarrassé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup eu d'expérience avec les contacts humains.

Ginny les interrompit au bon moment en offrant à Hermione de faire ce qu'elle avait demandé. Après qu'elle soit partie, Hermione traîna un Ron récalcitrant plus loin. Harry, bien qu'il détestait le fait d'être celui qui devait porter Malefoy dans leur compartiment, était reconnaissant de ne pas être celui sélectionné pour suivre Hermione. Selon leurs lettres, Cho Chang était la Préfète en chef cette année, et Harry désirait rester loin d'elle aussi longtemps que possible.

Soupirant de son destin malheureux, Harry souleva le garçon plus grand. C'était une tâche difficile quand on n'avait pas de muscles et Drago n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un poids plume. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry laissa tomber le blond et prit un siège opposé à lui. La partie inférieure du corps de Drago était allongée à l'extérieur du siège, le laissant dans une position probablement inconfortable. Harry fut tenté de le laisser comme cela, mais le Gryffondor noble en lui pris le dessus et il ajusta le garçon évanoui sur le siège, dans une position pour dormir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny entra dans le compartiment avec un sourire timide sur son visage maintenant assez mûr.

"Aucun membre de l'AD ne sait quoique se soit. Bien que.., " Elle se mit à rire nerveusement, "Ils sont tous prêts à payer un gallion pour voir la fouine ainsi."

Harry plaça son coude gauche sur le carreau de fenêtre et posa sa joue contre sa main. Il pouffa joyeusement aux mots de Ginny. "Tu es aussi mauvaise que ton frère."

Le sourire de Ginny ne se fana pas. Elle tira sa langue à Harry et risqua un regard sur le Slytherin blond. "Hey, heu Harry, désolée de te laisser ici seul, mais Neville et des types jouent à une bataille explosive, et heu... "

Le champion de Gryffondor combattit dur pour supprimer son ricanement. Honnêtement, la manière dont Ginny et Neville s'étaient lorgnés toute la semaine passée était encore plus mauvaise que la tension qui régnait entre Ron et Hermione. "Tu es encore là? Tu crois vraiment que je souhaite ta compagnie?" plaisanta Harry.

"Merci, Harry!" Ginny fusa dehors comme une balle.

Le garçon de Gryffondor passa les dix minutes suivantes dans un silence contemplatif. Il regarda le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre et refusa obstinément de penser au garçon qui captait ses yeux par moments. Pour dire la vérité, il fut assez bizarre de voir ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Malefoy. Harry n'avait pas eu d'hallucinations. Malefoy avait bien pleuré. Ce n'était pas des larmes de rage ou de colère, mais de désespoir et de désir ardent. Habituellement, cela ne le contrariait pas vraiment de ne pas savoir ce qui tracassait le garçon qui ricanait quand il arrivait à le blesser.

Et la couleur de ses yeux! Harry n'avait jamais vu avant les yeux de Malefoy briller ainsi, c'était dérangeant. Du mercure pur semblait provenir de ses iris, c'était tout aussi magnifique, tout aussi toxique.

Harry frissonna en dépit du temps doux de septembre. La mémoire de la chaleur de la peau de Malefoy brûlait toujours aux bouts de ses doigts. La peau de Malefoy était si extraordinairement chaude. Deux rougeurs teintèrent ses joues habituellement très pâles. Une pensée lui vint alors. Malefoy était-il tout simplement malade et affaibli ? Peut-être personne ne lui avait jeté un sort après tout.

Après cette pensée, Harry se pencha en avant et plaça une main sur le front de Malefoy. Immédiatement, le corps supérieur de Slytherin se cambra vers le haut, lâchant un soupir de pur soulagement. Ses yeux papillonnèrent mais refusèrent de s'ouvrir, et le gémissement le plus exotique qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu s'échappa de la gorge de Drago.

Harry secoua sa main en arrière comme si elle avait été électrocutée d'entrer en contact avec la peau de Malefoy. Son coeur martela comme un tambour à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique, son sang se répandit par ses veines et il sentit chaque gouttelette microscopique. Sa peau le chatouilla et ses sens furent comme surchargés. Il ressentit soudainement le sentiment familier de ses ailes poussant lentement de nouveau hors de son dos. Alerté, Harry se concentra pour les retirer. Il aimait bien la chemise grise qu'il portait.

L'énergie que cela prit pour les rétracter semblait étonnamment épuisante. Harry n'avait jamais eu avant de problèmes pour faire appel à ou rétracter ses ailes. Quand il fut sûr que ces annexes noires de nuit n'allaient rien faire d'inopportun, il s'effondra dans son siège et respira fortement. L'ordre de dormir conquit son cerveau et ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer.

Harry était depuis quelques secondes dans le pays des rêves quand un bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte retentit. Ne se demandant pas pourquoi Ron ou Hermione n'ouvraient juste pas la porte eux-mêmes, il rouvrit les yeux et se releva pour accueillir ses amis, mais ce fut seulement pour voir flotter un étrange hibou de couleur fauve portant un morceau de parchemin dans ses serres.

Le garçon aux cheveux de jais bâilla et prit la lettre. _Hé, Harry, _lut-il._ Cho a dit de ne pas trop s'inquiéter au sujet de ce connard gluant. Que le monde se porte mieux sans lui, et hé, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Hermione vient de me frapper... Quoiqu'il en soit, Cho et Jason nous gardent pour des fonctions de Préfets Des réunions, des patrouilles, tu comprends. Bien, nous viendrons te voir aussitôt que possible. Laissez la fouine blonde seul si tu veux, et va voir Seamus ou quelqu'un d'autre. Ah, et si tu vois Ginny ou Colin, dis-leur de venir dans le wagon des préfets, il sont préfets eux aussi maintenant. Je dois y aller, Hermione vient encore de me frapper. - Ron _

Harry eut à peine le temps de rentrer la lettre dans la poche de son jean, avant qu'il ne s'effondre à nouveau complètement dans son siège. Il retourna au pays des rêves en un rien de temps.

Environ cinq heures plus tard, Harry s'éveilla dans le monde réel quand quelqu'un tira ses cheveux.

Ses yeux émeraude papillonnèrent pour voir confusément le visage de son meilleur ami devant lui.

"Ron?"

"_Toujours_ endormi? C'est la cinquième fois que venons voir si tout va bien." Les yeux bleus de Ron clignotèrent comme un hibou. "Mince alors, Harry, les livres n'avait pas mentionné cela. Que t'arrive t'il encore?"

"Heu ? Ron, qu'est-ce... "

"Là, Harry." Ron se recula un peu et qu'Harry s'aperçut enfin de la présence d'Hermione à côté de lui. Harry se redressa, mais il poussa un gémissement de douleur quand il se rendit compte comment raide était son cou dû à sa position pendant son sommeil.

Hermione fit apparaître un miroir simple dans sa main. Le tenant à distance du visage d'Harry, celui-ci cligna des yeux et essaya de comprendre de quoi Ron le plaignait.

D'énormes boutons suintants? Non. Des cicatrices plus affreuses que celle qu'il avait déjà ? Nada. Ses cheveux étaient aussi décoiffés que d'habitude, et ses yeux étincelaient comme ils le faisaient la première fois qu'il réapparut quand il avait été invisible. Ses lèvres pleines colorées d'un rouge lumineux, ses pommettes étaient assez hautes, ses cils courbés de façon exotique vers le haut, sa peau avait pris une teinte olive...

"Oh, merde." Si Harry pensait qu'il ressemblait à une fille la semaine dernière, ce n'était rien comparé à ceci. C'était presque drôle qu'il semblait tellement admirablement féminin, mais en même temps, une certaine aura masculine le distinguait de la population féminine.

Hermione se mit à rire nerveusement à côté de lui. "Tu es splendide, Harry ! Encore plus qu'avant!"

Harry et Ron grimacèrent tous deux comme si ce mot était tabou dans la langue masculine. Vraiment, un garçon de 16 ans voulait avoir l'air "viril" et "protecteur", pas "splendide" !

"Oh, ne sois pas si immature, Ron. Et Harry, prends-le comme compliment. Tu es vraiment magnifique."

"Bien..." gémit Harry en se laissant tomber en arrière. "C'est juste ce dont j'avais besoin. Peut-être que la prochaine fois que Voldemort viendra après moi, je n'aurais qu'à lui jeter ma poudre de fée. Et qui sait ? Je parie que la fée clochette _adorerait_ devenir ma partenaire. Alors après nous être coiffés l'une et l'autre, nous chanterons des chansons de Madonna tout en dansant nus autour d'un bon feu."

Hermione éclata de rire aux références moldues, alors que Ron les regarda l'air légèrement fâché de se sentir à nouveau à l'écart de la conversation.

"Mince alors, Harry, nous te laissons seul avec la fouine pendant cinq heures et tu attrapes déjà ses mauvaises habitudes. Tsss tsss, ben mon vieux." réprimanda Ron à Harry à cause de ses remarques sarcastiques en s'assoyant de l'autre côté de Hermione.

Harry se rappela finalement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le compartiment. Drago Malefoy dormait toujours à côté d'un sommeil profond. Cependant, pour une certaine raison inconnue, il tenait ses pantalons plutôt serré et mordait sa lèvre inférieure, presque assez dure pour la faire saigner. Il paraissait être en train d'avoir un cauchemar vraiment mauvais.

"Laissez-moi voir si on peut le réveiller et le ficher dehors." Ron, ne se donna pas la peine d'aller secouer Malefoy, il lui donna simplement un coup de pied sur les jambes. Hermione tapa Ron sur le bras, mais seulement pour montrer son enthousiasme.

Drago gémit encore mais ne se réveilla pas. Comme la première fois, cette résonance étrangère envoya un tintement qui fit vibrer Harry jusqu'aux orteils. La commande d'enlever les contraintes sur ses ailes augmenta, et le battement rapide de son coeur ne l'aidait pas. Ron redonna un coup de pied sur le blond, et Drago ouvrit finalement les yeux.

La réalisation fut instantanée. Dès que le cerveau de Drago dériva de nouveau au royaume des conscients, il sut que l'être spécial était dans le même secteur que lui.

Quelque part vers sa droite, reposait une créature merveilleuse qui sentait comme le lis et le chocolat. Le souffle de Drago accéléra et un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge sans avertissement.

Béni soit le grand Salazar! Drago n'avait jamais espéré trouver son compagnon aussi rapidement, mais les cieux semblaient être avec lui. Son aimé, son prévu se reposait près de lui, et tout ce Drago devait faire était de se tourner à quatre-vingt-dix degrés dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et de proclamer son amour et sa dévotion incommensurable pour celui avec qui, sans aucun doute, il allait passer le reste de sa vie.

C'est-à-dire, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient tombés sur une créature merveilleuse qui ressemblait étrangement à Harry Potter.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Ok, ainsi son prévu était un garçon, mais c'était correct. Ainsi sa moitié possédait une forte ressemblance avec le garçon qui a survécu, mais c'était tolérable aussi.

"Te sens-tu bien maintenant, Malefoy?"

Mais que la voix de son prévu soit comme celle de Potter aussi ! C'était un peu dérangeant.

"Harry, je pense qu'il a dû se cogner la tête et devenir encore plus stupide qu'avant." La voix familière de Weasel (ndt: belette) fit écho dans l'esprit de Drago. Le jeune Slytherin en eut le souffle coupé et ferma ses yeux. La moitié de lui désirait revoir le visage de son destiné, mais l'autre moitié démentait le fait avec force. Non, son compagnon à vie ne pouvait _pas_ être Harry Potter ! Non, ceci était inacceptable !

Démentir était une chose horrible à ce stade. Dès que la voix intérieure de Drago rejetait la notion "ridicule" d'Harry "On peut pas me tuer" Potter puisse probablement être son destiné, son héritage Zéphyr lui donna un coup de pied par dedans et le réprimandait de son obstination. Un couteau incorporel s'enfonça dans sa poitrine et il en eut le souffle coupé à cause de la douleur soudaine.

Ce n'était pas confortable. Le corps de Drago réagit rapidement à la douleur cachée. Le blond trembla et une fois que la torture cessa, il était très près de s'effondrer à nouveau sur son siège.

Alors deux mains l'atteignirent et le soutinrent par les épaules. Harry, toujours très gentleman, était juste devant lui, essayant d'aider Drago à se relever. L'endroit où Harry le touchait enflamma ses sens. Ce geste simple accablait le processus mental du Zéphyr et des larmes de gratitude cherchèrent leur sortie.

Harry, qui avait apparemment noté le changement brusque d'attitude du blond, souleva ses deux sourcils bien dessinés et demanda, légèrement inquiet : "Malefoy, tu vas encore t'évanouir sur moi?"

La voix de Harry fonctionna comme par magie sur la blessure à l'intérieur de la poitrine de Drago. Il pouvait sentir distinctement la caresse curative des syllabes murmurées par Harry dans son coeur, mais ce répit semblait irréel.

Drago leva deux yeux audacieux pour rencontrer les iris émeraude d'Harry, et eut juste assez de force pour empêcher un gémissement de sortir.

Harry était beau, plus beau que dans les souvenirs de Drago. Ses cheveux mal peignés étaient parvenus d'une façon ou d'une autre à trouver une harmonie. Les magnifiques mèches noires couvraient son adorable front. Deux iris étincelaient derrière de rondes lunettes noires. Et Drago sentit ses yeux dériver vers le bas jusqu'à la bouche légèrement ouverte du Gryffondor où la petite langue rose tentante reposait derrière ses dents blanches.

À ce moment-là, Drago était disposé à donner à Harry tout ce qu'il voulait s'il lui permettrait de l'embrasser. Juste un petit bai...

"Eh! Malefoy." Weasley cassa rudement avec deux de ses doigts la ligne de vision de Drago, sortant le Slytherin hors de sa transe.

Le blond s'embrouilla momentanément l'esprit en réfléchissant sur les origines d'Harry. Le Weasel (ndt: tj belette, lol) et la Sang de bourbe savaient-il que leur ami n'était pas exactement humain? La ligne des Potter était incroyablement pure jusqu'à ce que James Potter se marie à Lily Evans, mais il devait bien avoir des origines Zéphyr pour qu'Harry soit identifié en tant que son compagnon.

Drago considérait qu'il avait assez perdu son temps quand une nouvelle sensation pénétra son cerveau. Il inspira profondément et se dirigea vers la sortie. Du coin des yeux, il pouvait voir une aura brillante palpiter autour du corps d'Harry. Harry, Drago réalisa, venait de commencer à employer sa magie d'attraction, consciemment ou pas. La magie d'attraction deviendrait de plus en plus forte avec le temps, jusqu'à ce que les deux Zéphyrs soient finalement collés. Bientôt, chaque fille (et/ou garçon) non engagé(e) tombera à ses genoux suppliant d'entrer dans le pantalon d'Harry.

Les yeux de Drago se rétrécirent et une sorte de grondement sauvage s'échappa de sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas être avec Harry, il ne le voulait vraiment pas. Mais son sang Zéphyr n'en avait cure de cela. Et en tant qu'élément de l'équation, son côté Zéphyr allait faire tout ce qui était humainement possible pour combattre la compagnie non désirée qui tenterait aussi de se lier à Harry.

La puissance d'attraction du Gryffondor sera dix fois plus forte que celle d'une Vélane... Drago n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il se débrouillerait face aux nombreux futurs prétendants d'Harry, ni comment se maintenir éloigné du garçon qui survécut, ou s'il voulait rester loin de lui.

Les choses commencèrent à devenir encore plus étranges - si c'était possible - pour Harry Potter une fois qu'il fit un pas outre du Poudlard express. Ron et Hermione se dépêchèrent d'aller escorter les secondes années vers les chariots tirés par les sombrals (ndt: voir dico en ch1), et ainsi Harry se retrouva seul avec un groupe de plus jeunes années.

C'était la chose la plus étrange. Partout où il allait, les gens le regardaient fixement. Et ce n'était pas que les regards furtifs habituels vers sa cicatrice. Cette fois, il semblait que les yeux de tout le monde, sans ciller étaient figés sur lui. Quelques premières années qui l'avaient vu, s'étaient littéralement cognées dans des objets durs parce qu'ils n'avaient pas regardé où ils mettaient les pieds.

Harry fit de son mieux pour rentrer sa tête dans les épaules. Sa robe longue était enroulée solidement autour de son corps maintenant plus petit, il se précipita dans une calèche vide, ignorant les souvenirs qui affluaient lorsque ses yeux tombaient sur les créatures ailées.

Seulement, quelques secondes plus tard, il fut rejoint par trois quatrièmes années de Gryffondor.

Une brunette appelée Cassandra (selon l'étiquette sur sa robe longue) s'installa timidement à côté d'Harry, tandis que ses deux amis masculins s'assoyaient en face. Harry avait honte de l'admettre, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment se mélanger avec les élèves plus jeunes, même de sa propre maison. Cassandra et ses amis, Bruce et Ethan, parlaient avec animation avant d'entrer, mais dès que leurs yeux tombèrent sur le sauveur du monde sorcier, leurs bouches décidèrent de demeurer closes, et à la place, ils recoururent à regarder Harry du coin des yeux.

Un sentiment étrange harcelait le cortex cérébral d'Harry. C'était comme un souvenir très vague qu'il avait certainement eu mais dont il ne pouvait pas se rappeler. Et ainsi il décida de se remettre à réfléchir sur ceci. C'était mieux que de piquer une crise à cause des regards fixes, car ils étaient tout à fait perturbants.

Au festin, ce fut encore pire. Dès l'entrée dans le grand Hall, les gens regardèrent fixement chacun de ses mouvements. C'était comme s'il y avait un cercle invisible d'un rayon de dix pieds (ndt: à peu près 3 mètres 50) avec Harry au centre. Non seulement il attirait les regards, mais il rendait également les observateurs complètement muets. Les yeux des observateurs étaient si concentrés sur Harry que le reste de leurs fonctions autonomes avaient simplement cessé de fonctionner.

Il y avait quelques uns non affectés, naturellement, comme Neville et Ginny, qui marchaient ensemble, très proches dans l'opinion de Harry. Quelques mètres derrière lui, Dean Thomas et Lavande Brown causaient bruyamment, tous deux donnèrent seulement à Harry les salutations habituelles.

Alors qu'Harry se présentait dans le grand Hall, Hermione et Ron le rattrapèrent. Les deux nouveaux venus notèrent immédiatement le silence étrange qui entourait leur meilleur ami.

"Hé, compagnon, les gens te regardent fixement." précisa Ron, de la situation péniblement évidente.

"C'est parce qu'Harry est devenu si beau cet été." taquina Hermione dans un souffle, ne voulant pas donner une partie du secret d'Harry à l'école entière. Le corps étudiant était maintenant très attentif pour écouter clandestinement le trio.

"Comme d'habitude, Hermione." Harry glissa sur un siège de la table. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers les septièmes années (pour seulement les voir regarder fixement en arrière) et ressentit un sentiment horrible de compréhension. Une année de plus, et il serait à leur place, dans la classe qui recevra le diplôme de Poudlard. Seulement deux années et il serait un sorcier diplômé. La vie en tant qu'adulte était quelque chose digne d'être attendue... s'il survivait jusque-là.

Une chose qui inquiétait Harry était à cause de l'attention sur sa personne de la population étudiante de Poudlard. Était-ce simplement parce que ses traits avaient changé. Ou était-ce parce que quelqu'un avait dévoilé le contenu de la Prophétie et qu'à présent le monde Sorcier l'avait maintenant officiellement considéré comme étant leur seul espoir. Mais d'un autre côté, Harry n'avait pas lu les nouvelles du monde magique depuis un moment...

"Hey, Harry ! Je ne t'ai pas vu dans le train, comment vas-tu... par les saints..."

Seamus Finnigan s'arrêta immédiatement de parler quand Harry leva la tête pour regarder l'adolescent irlandais. Le garçon aux cheveux couleur de sable tomba dans une transe profonde quelques secondes. Ses yeux semblaient figés et sa main droite s'avança dans un mouvement pour caresser la joue lumineuse d'Harry.

Harry regarda fixement son ami de longue date avec confusion et horreur, son corps immobile de choc à cause du geste de Seamus. La majorité du grand Hall les observait dans un long silence tendu. Le parcours de sa main se fit plus rapide et plus dur. Comme une de ses articulations passa sur le menton d'Harry, le bruit de quelqu'un faisant tomber son gobelet retentit et la simple résonance fut assez pour sortir Harry hors de sa torpeur.

"Seamus!" Harry fila en arrière, frappant le corps de Ron. Seamus cligna des yeux et finalement laissa tomber son bras, mais ses yeux restèrent encore voilés.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend! Seamus!" Dean se leva derrière son ami et pila sur le pied de Seamus. Le garçon irlandais hurla de douleur, agita ses bras, et se réveilla finalement de sa stupeur.

Avec lui, le grand Hall entier retomba de nouveau dans les conversations, les bavardages, et les plaisanteries. De nombreux étudiants se giflèrent pour s'éclaircir les idées, tout à fait confus, tandis que certains étaient très réveillés pour des raisons inconnues.

Inquiété, Harry toussa pour attirer l'attention de Seamus qui à l'heure actuelle, criait après Dean pour l'avoir blessé "Seamus, tu es ok maintenant?"

L'adolescent devint silencieux immédiatement. La mine piteuse, il jeta un regard furtif à son ami mais ne put garder ses yeux sur le Garçon Qui A Survécu. "Ouais, ça va, mon pote." Après cela, Seamus prit un siège entre Dean et Hermione, et refusa de rencontrer les yeux d'Harry pour le reste de la soirée.

Dès que tous les nouveaux venus furent arrivés, la voix haut perchée du professeur McGonagall retentit dans le grand Hall. Ce fut alors qu'Harry remarqua que le professeur McGonagall n'était pas sur son siège habituel. Au lieu de cela, elle était assise dans le fauteuil en or de Dumbledore, et le vieux directeur n'était nulle part en vue.

"Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Hogwarts. En raison des circonstances peu communes, le directeur Dumbledore ne sera pas avec nous cette année scolaire. Au lieu de cela, je le remplacerai comme directrice provisoire." Il y eut un silence collectif dans le Hall. Depuis l'annonce du Ministère du retour de Voldemort, beaucoup étaient sur le qui-vive. Ceci semblait répondre à leur crainte. Si Dumbledore considérait quelque chose assez important pour abandonner l'école, alors cela devait vraiment être primordial.

La directrice McGonagall ne laissa pas le temps aux élèves d'assimiler la nouvelle. Elle dirigea sa main vers une jeune femme assise trois sièges à sa droite.

"À présent, permettez-moi de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal - professeur Tonks." Cinq têtes de Gryffondor et une de Slytherin se relevèrent immédiatement.

Tonks, qui possédait maintenant son aspect habituel mais avec les cheveux rouges flamboyants, se leva et sourit aux étudiants avec enthousiasme. Ses yeux se dirigèrent discrètement vers Harry, et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

"Miss Tonks a accepté d'abandonner temporairement son poste d'Auror pour enseigner les arts de la défense. Vous aurez besoin de ses qualifications, particulièrement en cette heure si dangereuse. Et pour ceux qui prévoient de passer une formation d'Auror, ce sera l'occasion parfaite de gagner des connaissances sur le sujet. Maintenant, que la répartition commence!"

Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder fixement vers Tonks. Après tout, personne d'autre n'était censé savoir qu'il l'avait rencontrée depuis longtemps par l'Ordre. Mais avec l'absence de Dumbledore, la présence d'un Auror - quoique maladroit - était entièrement justifiée en leurs murs, ceci promettait certainement d'être une année intéressante.

Hagrid escorta les premières années, et Gryffondor gagna 13 compagnons de maison supplémentaires, mais les yeux d'Harry étaient uniquement concentrés sur son assiette vide. Il avait vraiment espéré gagner quelques réponses au sujet de son héritage nouvellement découvert par le vieux et sage sorcier, mais où allait-il le trouver maintenant ?

Le festin fut succulent comme d'habitude. Ron dévora des bouchées tout en maintenant une conversation avec Dean et un Seamus tranquillement contemplatif. Hermione jetait des regards évidemment intéressés vers Harry, et empila des montagnes de nourriture dans son assiette, dont il mangeait très peu.

Découragée, Hermione permit à Harry de retourner de nouveau dans leur pièce commune. Hedwige le salua à l'entrée du dortoir des garçons de sixième année. Ils découvrirent que les douches des sixièmes années permettaient seulement qu'à quatre personnes à la fois de se laver. Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit à baldaquin, il avait convenu de laisser les autres se doucher et se changer d'abord. Il ferma ses yeux et écouta les doux hululements d'Hedwige. Il était sur le point de s'endormir quand son matelas s'enfonça à cause d'un poids supplémentaire.

"Seamus?" Harry ouvrit un oeil vert et se releva sur ses coudes. Seamus était à côté de lui; ses mains avaient saisi les draps tellement étroitement que ses articulations devinrent blanches.

"Harry... Je suis désolé au sujet de tout à l'heure... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... " Commença Seamus. Sa voix était douce et tendue, ses yeux fixés vers le lit de Ron, et sa respiration était rapide et peu profonde.

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas de cela. Ce n'était pas ta faute... Je crois." Harry tapota l'épaule de son ami dans l'intention de le soulager, mais son objectif n'eut pas l'effet désiré quand les yeux de Seamus se figèrent encore plus, et avant qu' Harry ne s'en rendit compte, Seamus l'avait plaqué au lit.

"Seamus, lâche-moi!" coassa Harry, paniqué. Il essaya de se débattre contre le garçon plus grand mais Seamus le tenait dans une position très compromettante. Ajoutez ses muscles beaucoup plus faibles, Harry ne pouvait pas faire grand chose excepté d'hurler à pleins poumons, mais il savait que ce ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide, puisque chaque mur du dortoir étaient insonorisés.

"Tu es si beau. Laisse-moi t'aimer, Harry. Je prendrai soin de toi." Sans avertissement, les lèvres de Seamus capturèrent violemment celles, plus charnues, d'Harry et commencèrent à les mordiller. Le second corps se figea dans un état soudain de choc, mais dès qu'Harry sentit quelque chose de dur sur sa cuisse, il recommença à se débattre.

Cela sonnait si faux. Les contacts, les baisers, les mots, tout étaient faux, hors contexte. La voix de Seamus ne faisait pas le déclic, ce n'était pas bon, ça n'avait pas sa place spécifique dans l'esprit d'Harry. La bouche du garçon irlandais descendit sur le cou d'Harry, et le garçon aux yeux verts cria.

**"SEAMUS ! DÉGAGE DE LÀ!"** La voix bourrue de Ron ressembla à la musique d'Orpheus aux oreilles d'Harry. Le rouquin tira Seamus violemment loin d'Harry et le jeta sur Neville et Dean. Il aida alors Harry à s'asseoir et protégea son ami du mal en utilisant son propre corps dégingandé.

Seamus se détacha silencieusement des contraintes de Dean et de Neville. Dean était trop occuper à hurler sur Seamus de son comportement inadéquat pour noter le regard échangé entre Neville et Ron.

"Oh, MERLIN, Harry, je suis si désolé ! Harry, je ne voulais pas, je le jure ! S'il te plaît, crois-moi!" Il semblait que Seamus était à présent revenu à son état normal. Il tentait de s'expliquer sur les genoux, les larmes aux yeux, et avait l'air si sincère que Dean ne pouvait même plus le réprimander désormais.

Harry, toujours assis, avec le bras droit de Ron par-dessus ses épaules. Il leva une main au-dessus de sa bouche écarlate et haletait brusquement.

"Neville, va chercher McGonagall." ordonna Ron après avoir foudroyé du regard Seamus. Avant que Neville ne se soit déplacé, Harry l'arrêta avec une main.

"Non, pas McGonagall... Hermione... "

Neville inclina la tête et fonça vers le dortoir des filles.

Le dortoir resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'une Hermione en pyjama se précipite à l'intérieur. Après un rapide coup d'oeil autour de la salle, Hermione s'avança au côté d'Harry et lissa les cheveux de l'adolescent.

"Oh, Harry, que s'est-il passé?"

"Je vais te le dire moi, ce qui s'est passé!" Ron ramena son bras et pointa un doigt accusateur vers un Seamus secoué. "Cet enfoiré a essayé de violer mon meilleur ami!"

"Ron ! Surveille ton langage!" La fille intelligente regarda dans les deux sens, entre Seamus et Harry. Les deux garçons semblaient être dans un état de choc terrible, tous les deux avaient également le visage blanc. Il était difficile de dire juste qui avait attaqué qui. "Ron, " Chuchota Hermione, "Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse blâmer Seamus pour ses actions."

"Oh ouais ? Dis-le à Harry!"

Hermione l'ignora."Seamus, qu'est-ce qui t'as... "

"Je ne sais pas ! Il... C'était étrange ! Les gars, vous savez que je ne blesserais jamais volontairement Harry. C'était simplement étrange, comme si je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. Je me suis senti somnolent ... et extrêmement heureux... Harry ! Tu sais que jamais je ferais ça, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry inhala de façon précaire, mais leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Seamus. "Seamus... De toute façon, tu ne recommenceras pas, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non! Jamais! Je le jure!"

Dean saisit Seamus par l'épaule, fronçant pensivement les sourcils. "Ron, Hermione, je pense que vous allez devoir nous expliquer. Harry... Je sais que je suis un peu en retard dans les nouvelles, mais je ne pense me tromper en déclarant que tu as changé d'une façon ou d'une autre... Que s'est-il passé ces deux derniers mois?"

Hermione soupira et fronça son nez. "Je veux vraiment te l'expliquer Dean. Mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. Tu le sauras quand il sera temps, je te le promet. Maintenant, Harry ne doit pas rester seul quelque part. Ron, Neville, ou moi devons garder un oeil sur lui à tout moment. Harry placera un charme de fermeture sur ses rideaux la nuit. Je suis désolé, Seamus, ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais les circonstances sont au-delà de notre volonté. Je parlerai avec le professeur McGonagall demain. Maintenant, nous avons tous besoin de nous reposer. Je ne devrais pas être ici à une heure si tardive, et nous avons tous nos premiers cours demain."

Cinq garçons inclinèrent la tête pour donner leur consentement. Cela ne les étonnait désormais plus tellement qu'Hermione puisse les commander sans trop d'efforts. Avec son bon sens et sa logique, ils savaient que c'était dans leur propre intérêt de suivre ses conseils. Hermione partit après avoir donné une étreinte maternelle à un Harry toujours livide. Aucun des garçons ne dormit très bien cette nuit.

Drago tenait entre ces doigts la fiole enchanteresse. Il la porta à ses lèvres mais ne but pas.

Boire, ou ne pas boire, telle était la question.

Le dîner avait été insupportable. L'attraction évidente d'Harry avait eu un effet palpable sur le corps étudiant, mais personne ne sentait l'attraction davantage que Drago. Les vagues du plaisir promis avaient presque noyé le Serpentard. Chaque molécule de son corps le tirait avec effort dans la direction de la table de Gryffondor. Le sang de Zéphyr de Drago s'était précipité hors de son coeur, et lui commanda d'étendre ses ailes pour voler jusqu'au garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés et de le faire sien.

Drago n'accorda pas d'importance à l'absence de Dumbledore. Des regards inquiets de Severus Rogue furent également promptement ignorés. Cependant la présence de sa cousine fut une surprise. Tonks et Andromeda, la mère de Nymphadora, étaient considérées comme la partie honteuse de leur famille.

Pansy l'avait ennuyé pendant tout le repas, même si Drago reculait au loin à chaque fois qu'elle essayait simplement de le toucher. Mais Blaise fut peut-être le plus énervant, parce qu'il refusa de la fermer au sujet du nouvel aspect d'Harry Potter. Quand Zabini commença à radoter dans sa purée de pommes de terre, Drago survécut se retenir de ne pas le déchiqueter en morceaux.

La démangeaison, cette douleur incroyable de plaisir, ne s'était également pas adoucie. En fait, chaque fois que Drago essayait de nier l'existence d'Harry, la douleur doublait d'intensité.

Cependant, Drago était fort. Il retint sa colère quand tout le grand hall n'arrêta pas de regarder son Harry. Il commanda sa fureur toutes les fois que le corps de son Harry se cogna accidentellement dans quelqu'un.

Mais il avait atteint sa limite quand cet **enfoiré** de Seamus Finnigan commença à caresser la joue d'Harry, qui, par définition, appartenait à Drago Malefoy.

Ok, Drago ne projetait pas exactement de réclamer Harry en tant que sien, ils étaient toujours les plus grands ennemis, après tout. Et ainsi même si Drago dédaignait toujours Harry Potter avec chaque fibre de son être, et n'admettrait jamais à n'importe qui, qu'Harry était son destiné. Tout en cette matière posait problème à son côté Zéphyr à ce moment là, son sang Zéphyr réclama vengeance.

_Finnigan! Va te faire foutre ! _Drago s'était rappelé d'avoir hurlé ces mots dans sa tête. Il se rappela d'avoir observé, complètement furieux, les mains de Finnigan voyager sur la peau scintillante d'Harry. Et il se souvint également de s'être senti incroyablement excité pendant qu'il remplaçait mentalement la main de Finnigan par la sienne.

Quand Drago avait finalement atteint sa limite, il fit exprès de faire tomber son gobelet et renversa tout son contenu sur la robe longue de Blaise. Ce dernier observait aussi l'interaction entre Finnigan et Harry, et avait gémi d'une voix enrouée. Drago se félicita d'avoir fait d'une pierre deux coups en gênant les deux idiots.

Pour le reste de la soirée, Drago brima les désirs de son côté Zéphyr. La démangeaison ne se calmait pas, et Drago l'employa à son avantage. Il s'en fichait de qui le verrait, mais le mercure de ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Harry pendant une seconde. Quand le dîner se termina, Drago eut de sérieux problèmes pour revenir de nouveau à sa pièce, dû au plus dur moment de sa vie.

Drago ignora l'appel de ses camarades de chambre et se retira immédiatement dans son lit. Il ferma les rideaux avec plusieurs charmes et insonorisa son lit. Il était sur le point de se libérer de la torture quand il nota la lettre blanche sur son lit.

Les yeux de Drago reconnurent l'écriture familière de sa mère et son coeur manqua un battement.

_Cher Drago,_

_J'espère que ton voyage en train s'est bien déroulé, ta mère s'ennuie déjà de toi. Ne te fais pas trop de soucis au sujet des commentaires de tes camarades, les Malefoys gardent toujours la tête haute, qu'importe ce qui se produit. N'oublie pas de prendre tes potions, et n'hésite pas à contacter le professeur Rogue si tu ne te sens pas bien. Je te souhaite bonne chance dans tes recherches, et ne t'inquiète pas des choses à la maison, j'en prendrai soin. Mon amie Ella a demandé de tes nouvelles quand tu es parti, et était terriblement désolée de t'avoir manqué. Je lui ai dit au sujet de cette nouvelle robe longue que tu as achetée, et elle a été enchantée d'entendre qu'elle était jaune-clair, sa couleur préférée, ainsi n'oublie pas de la lui montrer quand tu reviendras pour les vacances de Noël..._

_Sois fier de toi, tu es mon fils, seulement cela compte. Sois fier de ton héritage, et ne te concentre pas trop sur les choses qui ne sont pas tes problèmes. Tu es encore jeune, et tu as mon appui quelque soit la route que tu choisis de prendre._

_- épouse fière de Lucius Malefoy, Narcissa _

La moitié de la lettre était l'écriture et la tonalité de se mère, mais la deuxième moitié, chaque phrases étaient des avertissements distincts de Lucius. "Ella", Drago savait que c'était le surnom de Bellatrix, un nom d'emprunt que les Malefoys avaient souvent employé dans leurs échanges.

Drago plia la lettre et la mit sous son oreiller. Son père lui avait explicitement expliqué que c'était correct de ne pas suivre ses traces; qu'il accepterait si Drago ne voulait pas travailler pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'âme intérieure de Drago s'était affichée à cause de la couleur de ses ailes, et l'aristocrate Lucius, toujours respectable et disciplinaire, ne pouvait pas abandonner son rôle en tant que père et indiquait à Drago de suivre sa voie. Pour ceci, le Zéphyr blond serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Sur une autre note, son père avait également donné à Drago sa bénédiction de prendre son compagnon. Lucius avait été compréhensif avec ceci aussi car il comprenait le besoin cru qui parcourait dans les veines de Drago.

Cependant, la disposition tolérante de Lucius n'améliora pas sa conscience. Si c'était possible, le jeune Serpentard se sentait encore plus coupable qu'avant.

Drago enterra sa tête dans ses mains et son corps fut secoué dans l'incrédulité de son propre comportement. Après un long temps de réflexion et d'indécision, il sortit finalement la fiole qui avait été dans sa poche toute la journée.

Soulevant la fiole à ses lèvres, Drago avala le contenu. Il ne pouvait pas retourner à la maison et dire à son père que son prévu était Harry James Potter. Son père avait déjà eu de grands ennuis pour cacher la nature réelle de Drago à Bellatrix. L'avenir allait seulement devenir plus dur maintenant que Bellatrix était persuadée que l'âme de Drago était aussi mauvaise que la sienne. Dès qu'elle fera son rapport à Voldemort, l'heure de la convocation arrivera. Et que se passerait-il alors? Lucius allait devoir encourir tous les risques pour préserver son fils de l'obscurité?

Non, Drago ne pouvait pas laisser ce produire cela.

Le calme agit sur son système presque immédiatement. La démangeaison se calma dans sa poitrine, et jamais Drago ne s'était senti aussi vide. Ce fut alors qu'il se rappela comment lui et Harry, leurs yeux, avaient déjà fait le premier contact - un raccordement mental qui était la première étape des Zéphyrs pour se coller à leur compagnon. La deuxième étape était psychologique, et l'étape finale était physique. La démangeaison intérieure n'allait cesser d'augmenter pendant tout le processus d'union, et si n'importe quel Zéphyr forçait le désir ardent à disparaître grâce à des aides extérieures, les résultats pouvaient être une sérieuse dépression et la mort.

Drago soupira. Il n'était effrayé de la dépression ou de la mort. Il n'allait jamais faire l'erreur de se joindre à Harry Potter. Il devait beaucoup trop à son père.

D'ailleurs, Drago allait faire de son mieux pour suivre les traces de son père afin de sauver Lucius des souffrances et des ennuis. Si possible, il allait changer la couleur de ses ailes et ainsi elles seraient vraiment jaune-clair sans sortilèges. C'était la seule chance de se sauver lui-même, le seul moyen de se racheter pour avoir choisi le sauveur du monde sorcier comme compagnon à vie.

Drago haleta et s'effondra sur son matelas. Il s'assoupit rapidement grâce à la potion calmante. Et pendant qu'il tombait dans l'obscurité, toutes les pensées de son père disparurent. Au lieu de cela, les rêves de Drago furent infestés du vide, et il dormit avec une main tremblante posée sur son coeur, où une partie profonde de sa vie manquait, soudainement envolée.

Si seulement Drago était éveillé, alors il réaliserait combien il avait besoin d'Harry à ses côtés.

Aux îles Bermudes, un vieux vieux sorcier était assis sur une partie abandonnée d'une plage. Il n'avait pas eu de vacance pendant des années, et là, cela semblait être le moment idéal.

Dumbledore souffla de contentement et caressa sa barbe; son autre main frotta avec une lotion de bronzage sur son nez cassé. Un rire presque sinistre s'échappa de la gorge du vieux sorcier. Il prit les trois pages de papier oxydé et grimaça. Madame Pince le tuerait pour déchirer ces pages du livre _Rares et beaux, une combinaison dangereuse, vol. 4. _(ndt: hum, tt s'explique -.-', imaginer dumblie av une chemise hawaiienne! lol)

Non, le directeur Dumbledore n'allait pas rester aux Bermudes toute l'année. Quelques mois suffiraient. Il retournerait à l'école en temps utile.

Il n'était que six heures du matin quand la porte s'ouvrit en claquant par un Malefoy en loque. Severus Rogue était simplement à moitié habillé quand son étudiant préféré frappa et ouvrit la porte. Drago était habillé de morceaux de robes longues les plus horribles. Son manteau avait été aussi déchiré dans plusieurs endroits. Un trou relativement large était clairement visible à l'avant de sa chemise d'école. Et des marques de griffures défiguraient sa peau d'albâtre.

Severus laissa tomber son peignoir dans le choc et se précipita pour attraper le blond au bord de l'évanouissement.

"Au nom du ciel, Drago, que t'arrive-t-il!" Severus saisit le corps de Drago et le secoua dans des ses bras, ensuite il traîna le garçon jusqu'à son fauteuil.

Drago ne sembla pas enregistrer la présence de Severus. Sa main gauche saisit le bord de sa robe tandis que sa main droite rayait des marques de plus en plus sanglantes sur son torse.

"Mr. Malefoy, arrêtez ça tout de suite!" Severus essaya d'empêcher Drago de se blesser plus, mais la force du jeune homme était plus forte qu'il le prévoyait. En conclusion, Severus dut le lier à la chaise avec des cordes, mais le corps de Drago refusa de cesser de trembler.

Les lèvres du blond n'avaient cessé de remuer depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle, bien qu'il ne chuchotait pas assez fort pour que Severus comprenne. Ses yeux de mercure étaient si lumineux qu'ils aveuglaient. Le professeur de potions fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder directement dans les yeux de Drago sachant que les conséquences seraient graves.

Bientôt la peau de Drago commença à scintiller aussi fort que ses yeux. Severus se mit à respirer avec des halètements courts pendant qu'il faisait son meilleur pour garder le contrôle. Si ses niveaux magiques n'étaient pas aussi élevés et par son rôle comme médecin de Drago, Severus aurait perdu depuis longtemps l'esprit face à la belle créature devant lui, battant et gémissant de la manière la plus agréable.

L'homme aux cheveux graisseux s'éloigna du fauteuil et ouvrit son placard privé de potions. Il saisit le breuvage dont il savait que Drago avait désespérément besoin. Il déboucha la fiole et força le liquide par-delà les lèvres succulentes de Drago.

Drago avala par réflexe. Une longue minute plus tard, la lueur de sa peau et le feu dans ses yeux s'obscurcirent, laissant Severus avec jeune homme silencieux et découragé.

"Drago? Je vais à présent te détacher et soigner tes blessures." À cela, Drago ne répondit rien.

Quelques sorts curatifs rapides plus tard, la peau de Drago était de nouveau normale. Le subconscient de Severus se réprimanda pour ne pas connaître beaucoup de charmes utiles de réparation, parce que le sens méticuleux de Drago de la mode aller sans aucun doute le réprimander plus tard pour l'état de ses vêtements.

Severus se laissa tomber dans un autre fauteuil vide. Une partie de lui avait prévu que Drago tomberait dans un état paisible de repos, mais il fut légèrement choqué quand des larmes cristallines coulèrent librement de ces iris de foudre.

Severus soupira. Il détestait cette partie de son travail.

"Drago?"

Le blond de Slytherin se mit à rire sèchement. En dépit de ses conditions du moment, il trouvait toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre la force de se tenir. "Oncle Severus, j'ai besoin d'encore plus de cette potion. Elle a cessé de fonctionner à partir de 8 heures."

"Exact, tu ne peux traiter la douleur que pendant un certain temps. Ce ne serait pas bon pour toi de devenir dépendant de cette potion. Prends-là seulement quand la douleur devient insupportable." Severus sortit trois fioles de ses armoires et les remit à Drago.

"Non. Je veux tous ce que tu as. J'ai besoin d'un approvisionnement constant. Oncle Sev, je ne veux pas que ce sentiment revienne, toujours et encore. Tu me comprends?"

Severus exhala fortement. "Ne sois pas idiot, Drago. Comment peux-tu compter vivre le reste de ta vie ainsi ? La prise de la potion est provisoire, jusqu'à ce que tu trouves ta moitié."

**"Mais si je ne veux pas de lui!" **

"Lui?"

Severus se redressa. "Tu as trouvé ton prévu!"

"Oui, et j'ai fait l'erreur stupide de le regarder dans les yeux ! Maintenant la liaison a commencé et je ne peux rien faire pour la renverser!"

"Et tu vas l'ignorer ! Drago, ne sois pas stupide!" Severus se sentit soudainement très énervé. Comment est-ce que ceci pouvait s'être produit si tôt ? C'était seulement le premier jour de classe ! Il voulut dire quelque chose; il voulut hurler contre Drago et lui dire de cesser de se torturer et de juste accepter Harry. Mais Dumbledore lui avait laissé les ordres spécifiques de ne pas indiquer ce qu'il savait à quiconque. Severus était celui qui portait les secrets des deux côtés, la seule personne qui savait complètement la vérité sans compter Dumbledore.

"J'ai _dit _que je ne voulais pas de lui!"

"Et pourquoi ça?" Il savait exactement pourquoi. " Ton père se contrefiche de qui est ton compagnon. Drago, tu devrais savoir que Lucius veut seulement que tu sois heureux."

"Bien, c'est le problème."

Et avec ces derniers mots embarrassants, Drago retourna à nouveau à son dortoir.

* * *

_Voici un autre chapitre de finit. Je posterais le suivant dans une semaine si tout va bien. A plus tout le monde._


	4. Accrochezvous et craquez!

**Titre :**_ Wind-Rider (cavalier du vent)_

**Auteur :** SuishouTenshi

**Traducteur: **Sucubei pour les 4 premiers chapitres puis Ange Humain pour le reste

**Avertissement: **R! Slash (cela ne vous étonne pas de ma part!)

**Spoilers :** Les cinq tomes

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling et l'histoire à SuishouTenshi.

**Résumé général : **La nuit de son 16ème anniversaire, le coeur d'Harry cesse de battre. Mais est il vraiment mort comme semble le penser sa tante. Drago de son côté reçoit son héritage, quelle créature est-il vraiment? Slash DMHP. _Cette fiction avait été traduite en partie par Sucubei, mais ne pouvant continuer, je prends le relais. J'espère que je serais à la hauteur de la tache qui m'attend._

* * *

Réponse au reviews :

**fantasy112** : Merci, c'est vrai que c'est une version très innovante de « l'attraction » entre Harry et Draco. Ce chapitre est le dernier que Succubei a traduit. Donc à partir du prochain vous pourrez m'encourager pour la traduction.

**Phénix Vela Black** : Comme je l'ai dis dans les chapitres précédents, j'ai repris la traduction que Succubei avait arrêtée.

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami** : Merci, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçut par ma façon de traduire car se sera ma première traduction.

**Tchaye** : Merci Merci Merci Merci ! Je vais essayer de poster rapidement la suite.

**Jouzetsuka** : Voici le 4° et dernier chapitre publier par Succubei. Pour répondre à tes questions, je ne peux faire que des hypothèses. Il est évident qu'il en sait beaucoup plus qu'il ne veut le dire, comme d'habitude. On peu supposer que les pages manquantes auraient perturbées Harry et qu'il préfère qu'il le découvre de lui-même. Mais se ne sont que des suppositions. Sinon je pense que s'il a pris des vacances c'est surtout pour se reposer et ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions d'Harry.

**Egwene Al' Vere** : Je suis déçut. Je reposte exprès pour toi le 3° chapitre pour mettre ta review et tu ne pense même pas à me remercier. La prochaine fois je ne prendrais pas le temps de le faire.

**Onarluca** : Je sais, c'est toujours bien de relire car on remarque qu'on avait oublier des détails. A bientôt Artémis.

**Et maintenant le dernier chapitre que Succubei a posté. Le prochain sera ma traduction donc je vous demanderais de l'indulgence. Mais en attendant Voici le 4° chapitre. Pensez à remercier Succubei et surtout ****SuishouTenshi, notre très chère auteur.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Accrochez-vous et craquez!**

Le premier jour de classe arriva trop vite pour Harry. Il était allongé confortablement dans son lit à baldaquin, et avait eu un rêve curieux et fantasque au sujet d'une lumière argentée aveuglante qui le laissa essoufflé et engourdi. Quand Ron ouvrit ses rideaux pour le traîner hors du lit, Harry s'enfouit rapidement sous ses couvertures et commença à devenir inconsciemment invisible.

A cause de cela il obtenu des claques sur la tête de la part de Ron. "Mais à quoi pensais-tu!"

Il gronda son meilleur ami pendant le petit déjeuner. "Les autres auraient pu suspecter quelque chose."

Harry grogna pendant qu'il regardait fixement son pain grillé et le beurre avec convoitise. Maintenant qu'il était un Zéphyr, son régime ne pouvait contenir aucun sous-produit animal. Il ne se serait jamais douté combien le goût des oeufs lui manquerait jusqu'ici.

"Harry ! Tu m'écoutes !"

Si Harry n'en était pas certain, il aurait pu penser que Ron venait juste de se transformer en Hermione pendant une seconde là. Mais pour répondre à la question, non, il n'écoutait pas. Harry James Potter était trop occupé à se cacher entre Neville, Ron, et Ginny. Il s'avérait que son spécial rayonnement de la fée clochette n'avait pas disparu au cours de la nuit, et de nouveau, chacun dans le hall le regardait curieusement et fixement.

"Bonjour, tout le monde." Hermione marcha vers eux et prit un siège à côté de Ginny. Elle bâilla pendant qu'elle versait du sirop au-dessus de son pain grillé. Deux ombres foncées étaient évidentes sous ses yeux.

"Hermione, tu t'es réveillée tôt pour aller déjà étudier ?" S'enquit Ron évidemment concerné. "C'est seulement le premier jour d'école!"

La dit Préfète regarda autour pour vérifier si quelqu'un laisser traîner une oreille non désirée. "Non, je relisais les livres sur les Zéphyrs. Je suis sûr que vous avez noté les regards étranges vers Harry. Et après la nuit passée, j'ai pensé qu'Harry voudrait quelques réponses."

"La nuit passée?" Demanda Ginny.

Les trois garçons échangèrent des regards rapides, et tous secouèrent leurs têtes. "C'était rien."

Ginny n'avait pas l'air de les croire, mais elle laissa passer.

"Ainsi," Harry but une gorgée de son jus d'orange, "as-tu trouvé quelque chose?"

"Zéro."

Tout le groupe resta dans un silence contemplatif jusqu'à ce que la préfète en chef s'approcha pour distribuer leurs emplois du temps.

"Ron... Hermione, "Cho Chang prononçait toujours le nom d'Hermione raidement, sans doute encore blessée au sujet des événements de l'année dernière. "Nous avons une réunion ce soir à sept heures, dans le salon du prefet-en-chef. Voici vos emplois du temps pour ce trimestre. Bonjour... Harry."

Harry regardait vers le bas depuis que Cho s'était approchée de leur table. En entendant son nom, il souleva sa tête avec précaution et fit un sourire tendu à Cho. "Bonjour... Cho. Comment s'est passé ton été?"

Curieusement, les yeux de la fille se gelèrent rapidement, et son sourire faux disparu de son visage pour être remplacé par un regard fixe et songeur. Elle regarda sans ciller dans les yeux verts d'Harry, et elle lécha sinistrement ses lèvres d'une façon séductive mais rampante.

Chacun se reposant à la table trembla à cette manifestation.

La réaction de Harry ne fut pas mieux. Il était maintenant certain que ses sentiments pour la fille avaient complètement diminué, parce que sa langue rose ne faisait aucun effet sur son esprit et corps ou quelque soit d'autre. Mais un sentiment soudain de crainte succéda. C'était la manière Seamus l'avait regardé la nuit passée, et cela déclencha le souvenir qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu baissa immédiatement la tête.

"Harry..." Chuchota Cho d'une voix rauque. "Tu es... ainsi..."

"En train de monopoliser la préfete-en-chef maintenant, Potter?"

Harry et son groupe ne prirent même pas la peine d'enregistrer la source d'interruption. Ils étaient juste heureux que quelque chose coupe Cho hors de sa stupéfaction. Et la voix du nouveau venu avait fait cela. Cho cligna des yeux et secoua sa tête faisant voler ses cheveux ébène. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le côté, où Drago Malefoy se tenait grand, encadré de ses deux fidèle gardes du corps.

Si Harry ne pensait pas correctement, il aurait étreint Drago pour avoir distrait Cho.

Le prince de Slytherin semblait pas comme d'habitude... différent. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry le connaissait qu'il semblait fatigué et était réellement décoiffé. Les cernes foncés visibles entouraient les yeux habituellement ricanants, signes de fatigue physique. Drago foudroyait Harry du regard de ses iris flamboyants avec une haine indéniable.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de la poitrine d'Harry recula. C'était déconcertant de voir Malefoy le regarder avec une tête pareille.

"Que veux-tu la fouine ? Dire 'merci' pour hier?"Railla Ron ironiquement, ressemblant ridiculement à Drago quand il avait treize ans. Naturellement, Harry ne lui dirait jamais cela. Il voulait vivre assez longtemps pour défaire Voldemort d'abord.

Les yeux de Drago s'attardèrent simplement sur la forme de Ron pendant une seconde. Il ignora complètement l'attaque et fit face à Cho Chang à la place.

"Chang, J'ai besoin des emplois du temps de Slytherins. Ainsi si tu as fini de lorgner Potter ici, peux-tu procéder ? Nous n'avons pas toute la journée."

La préfete-en-chef leva simplement les yeux au ciel et mit une pile épaisse de parchemins dans les doigts aristocratiques de Drago."Surveille ton langage cette année, Malefoy." Et elle s'en alla.

Drago passa les parchemins à Crabbe et puis se tourna vers les Gryffondors énervés. "Mudblood, Weasel, fille weasel, le balafré, le Pétard (ndt: c Neville)… bonne journée."

Il fut partit avant que Ron puisse lui mettre un coup de poing.

"Ignore-le, Ron," réprimanda Hermione comme toujours.

"Quand cesseras-tu de foncer dans des combats ? Tu donnes pratiquement des raisons à Rogue de te retirer ton poste de préfet."

"Mais Hermione, Tu as vu ce crétin? Je savais que nous n'aurions pas dû l'aider hier. Mais non, toi et Harry aviez décidé de jouer les bons Samaritain. Si vous m'aviez juste écouté et l'aviez laissé mourir, nous n'aurions pas à supporter cette merde pendant les deux dernières années!"

Hermione frappa du pied et regarda Harry en quête d'appui. "Harry ! Dis quelque chose!"

"Heu, Quoi? Désolé, "Harry lui donna un sourire innocent," je n'écoutais pas."

"Harry!" Grondèrent Ron et Hermione en même temps.

"OH, regardez, nous avons tous DCFM d'abord." Harry se pencha sur leur emplois du temps, désireux de faire une distraction. "... excellente bouillis d'avoine Mm. Neville, en as-tu eu un bol? Ainsi, Ginny, comment vont les hiboux ?"

Ron donna une tape à son bras tandis qu'Hermione lui donna un coup de pied sous la table.

"Tu crains vraiment avec ce changement _subtile_ en chose soumise, Harry."

L'adolescent aux cheveux ébène sourit bêtement et souffla sur sa bouillie d'avoine. Tout l'entretien de Malefoy fut alors oublié.

Drago regarda intensément son emploi du temps avec un profond froncement de sourcils. Les classes d'année NEWT signifiaient que chacune des quatre maisons étaient comprimées en une classe. Il n'y avait simplement aucun moyen d'éviter Potter. Lundi matin, il avait DCFM avec le Gryffondor, et l'après-midi Runes antiques. Mardi après-midi comprenait le redouté cours de soins aux créatures magiques, et la nuit, astronomie. Mercredi matin devait être remplis par un double cours de potions, et l'après-midi avec Métamorphose. Étonnamment, le jeudi, il serait libéré de la présence de Potter, puisqu'il savait pour sûr que le Garçon qui survécut n'avait pas pris Arithmancie, et les après-midi étaient pour les entraînements de l'équipe Slytherin de Quidditch. Vendredi était rempli de nouveau avec les NEWTs en botanique et sortilèges, donc ça voulait inévitablement dire que Potter serait là aussi.

Drago soupira et tira son manteau de coton plus serré autour de son corps tremblant. Il ne faisait pas frais dans la salle de classe de DCFM et Crabbe et Goyle suaient tout deux comme les porcs qu'ils étaient. Cependant, pour quelque raison, Drago ne pouvait pas du tout se réchauffer. S'il n'avait pas aussi peur de contracter le virus de la connerie, il leur aurait demandé de lui passer leurs manteaux. Mais non, Drago aimait son intelligence telle qu'elle, merci beaucoup.

Ses deux gardes du corps n'avaient pas pris la peine de demander pourquoi ils étaient une demi-heure en avance dans la classe alors qu'ils auraient pu encore se goinfrer dans le grand Hall. Aujourd'hui, Drago avais son regard de "ennuyez-moi-et-vous-perdrez-vos-parties-génitales".

Drago se cala lentement dans son siège. La potion qu'il avait prise ce matin faisait l'effet désiré. Plus tôt dans le grand Hall, il marcha courageusement jusqu'à Potter, et s'aperçut à son grand plaisir que la lueur du garçon ne l'affecta pas, même légèrement. Et l'affichage flagrant d'excédent de convoitise de Cho Chang sur son prévu ne déclencha pas la même jalousie et l'irritation que la tentative de Seamus fit la nuit précédente.

C'était une bonne chose, une très bonne chose. Maintenant, si seulement ce trou béant de désespoir voulait bien aussi disparaître!

C'était étrange. La potion était censée le calmer et dissiper toutes pensées de désir ardent loin de son esprit, n'est-ce pas? Le livret d'instruction n'avait jamais mentionné que la dépression viendrait si vite. C'était comme si le corps de Drago savait qu'il rejetait exprès Harry, et bien qu'il ne pouvait faire rien pour rapporter la démangeaison, il le réprimandait entièrement de ses actions.

Oh non, le calmant avait bien fonctionné. Drago ne sentait plus aucune attraction du tout. Aucune convoitise, aucun amour, aucun désir ardent, aucun besoin, aucun bonheur... rien. Juste un grand... vide sombre...

Une partie de lui était absente. Et c'était tout qu'il savait.

Drago touche la fiole à l'intérieur de sa poche de son pantalon. Il eut soudainement l'envie de la casser. Ah, comme il souhaitait que la démangeaison lui revienne. Si seulement il pouvait sentir à nouveau.

Nymphadora Tonks rit nerveusement entrant dans sa classe de sixième année. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le garçon qui attirait la plupart de l'attention des étudiants, et elle fit juste un sourire. Un Harry timide était simplement mignon au-delà des mots.

Mais c'était assez. Quand Pansy Parkinson commença à remonter sa jupe, Tonks décida qu'il était temps pour la classe de commencer. Après l'appel, elle entra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

"Bonjour la classe, mon nom est Nymphadora Tonks. Vous pouvez vous référer à moi simplement avec mon dernier nom si vous souhaitez. J'étais une étudiante ici il n'y a pas bien longtemps, ainsi vous pouvez imaginer à quel point il est étrange que je sois ici vous regardant d'en haut." Sa voix s'abaissa quand elle dit la prochaine partie, "et sans mentionner que j'appelle le professeur Rogue par son prénom." Tonks contracta son nez pour l'effet. Chacun rit compendieusement excepté les Slytherins.

"Je pense qu'il est correct de dire que vous devez avoir les connaissances adéquates des créatures du mal. Celles que vous étiez censés étudier vos cinq premières années ici. Pendant vos deux dernières années à Hogwarts, on vous montrera des bêtes plus fortes, des créatures plus rares, et naturellement, des malédictions beaucoup plus dangereuses. Ah, et après cette année, il y aura une surprise pour tous qui vous attend en Roumanie." Elle fit un clin d'oeil.

Neville eut de la difficulté à avaler et ce fut tout à fait audible dans toute la salle.

"Maintenant, alignez-vous sur le côté de la salle par ordre alphabétique ! Voyons ce que vous pouvez faire." Tonks grimaça légèrement de façon diabolique. Avec un vague geste de sa baguette magique, tous les meubles de la pièce disparurent. Et étaient placés au centre de la salle vingt malles en bois, chacune tremblaient et rebondissaient avec ferveur. Les gémissements et les grattements horribles firent écho sur les murs, et toutes les sixièmes années imitèrent le geste de Neville.

Hannah Abbot s'approcha du centre, ses doigts s'enroulant étroitement autour de sa baguette magique. Elle sourit précairement au professeur hyper énervé et reçut un signe d'assentiment d'encouragement.

Les malles se mirent temporairement sur le côté pendant que Tonks prenait la place personnellement. Il semblait que chacun allait avoir une chance de se battre en duel avec le professeur d'abord. Hannah secoua la tête, et Tonks dit du bout des lèvres " je commencerai par quelque chose de facile."

"Expelliarmus!" cria Tonks après qu'elles aient fait le salut traditionnel. À sa surprise, Hannah l'esquiva juste à temps.

"Impedimenta!" Cette fois, Hannah le bloqua efficacement avec "Protego". En lignes sur les côtés, Harry et le reste des membres de l'AD sourirent fièrement à l'affichage de Hannah.

Se rendant compte qu'elle n'allait pas prendre le dessus avec seulement des actions défensives, Hannah prit l'initiative et attaqua"Stupefix!". Tonks ne se déplaça même pas et murmura "Protego".

Après cela, elle leva une main pour arrêter le duel."Bien, bien, vous êtes certainement rapide avec vos réflexes défensifs, Mlle Abbot... puis-je vous appelez Hannah ? Hannah, vous êtes une Hufflepuff, j'ai raison ? Bien, si vous pouvez passer à la prochaine épreuve, je rajoute 10 points à votre maison. Les autres, reculez!"

Avec cela, Tonks s'approcha de la première malle de gauche et chuchota "alohamora". La serrure s'ouvrit avec un clic et chacun sursauta. "Prête, Hannah?" La fille inclina la tête nerveusement, un charme déjà sur le bout de sa langue."Je vais ouvrir la boîte... maintenant!"

Dès que le couvercle fut ouvert, environ une vingtaine de doxies (**lectrice bêta : tu as raison, il n'y a pas de traduction pour ce mot en français.**) s'envolèrent et commencèrent à caqueter hystériquement, leurs crocs venimeux brillant férocement sous la lumière. Le groupe de doxies fonça sur une Hannah immobile à la vitesse de la foudre. Au dernier moment, Hannah jeta l'impedimenta et les stoppa net dans l'air. Chacun applaudirent, et les applaudissements les plus forts furent ceux des membres de l'AD. Hannah retourna à sa place dans la ligne, les joues en feu.

Divers Poufsouffles et Serdaigles allèrent à la rencontre de Tonks et des malles mystère, mais après Hannah, seulement Justin Finch-Fletchly réussit les deux épreuves.

Hermione les surpassa tous. Son duel avec Tonks dura un total de quatre minutes. Il sembla que Tonks avait pris un immense plaisir à la combattre en duel. Hermione fit alors face à une salamandre. Elle distraie d'abord la salamandre en mettant le feu sur une des malles déjà utilisées. Et juste après que la bête se soit approchée du feu avec un regard stupéfié, elle la rendit sans connaissance avec un charme de glace.

Tonks lui donna 20 points pour pouvoir formuler un charme de septième année.

Après que Tonks eut fini avec Neville et Morag, elle prépara ses plans de bataille. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était mauvaise, parce que si elle était passée par son déclenchement de son sang Zéphyr, elle aurait probablement finit avec des ailes de couleurs foncées. Non, Tonks n'était pas du tout mauvaise. Mais il y avait des périodes dans lesquelles son petit cousin avait besoin qu'on le pousse dans la bonne direction.

Tonks était avec Rogue quand il eut une causerie avec Dumbledore avant que l'école ait commencé. Elle sut alors qu'Harry était devenu d'une façon ou d'une autre un Zéphyr, et elle savait qu'il y a longtemps de cela la famille Black avait été mélangée avec des Zéphyrs. Sa propre mère avait par le passé refusé de reconnaître son héritage, et Nymphadora avait suivi le mouvement. Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que les Malefoys étaient dans la même situation.

Ce matin, cependant, Rogue l'approcha dans une humeur exécrable avant le petit déjeuner et l'informa de nouvelles choquantes. Il semblait que Drago était tout à fait sûr que son prévu n'était autre que son ennemi détesté. Ils suspectèrent que Dumbledore le savait bien en avant eux, et pour quelque raison, avait décidé de laisser les deux Zéphyrs au soin de la nature. Dumbledore avait donné à Rogue des ordres spécifiques de ne pas s'y mêler, mais les mêmes ordres n'avaient jamais été indiqués à Tonks.

Et ainsi naturellement, elle devait faire quelque chose. Drago était bien trop têtu pour son propre bien. Il devait accepter les plans du destin, ou dans ce cas-ci, l'interférence ingénieuse de Tonks.

"Oh, cher, c'est trop pour moi. Je pense que je suis tout à fait fatiguée après tous ces duels." Tonks souleva une main tenant un chiffon pour s'essuyer une sueur imaginaire sur le front. "Maintenant, qui est le suivant ? Ah, Drago Malefoy, mon chéri, mon cher cousin. Viens ici, s'il te plait!" La voix de Tonks dégouttait de sarcasme. Ron éclata de rire sur le côté tandis que le reste de la classe prenait la nouvelle révélation avec des regards étonnés. Qui aurait pu s'imaginer que Drago Malefoy était lié à un Aurore ?

Drago marcha jusqu'au centre, un air menaçant plâtré sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais parlé de sa vie avec sa cousine avant, et il était déjà sûr de la détester. Elle était... tellement foutument et simplement gaie, une personnalité que les Malefoy détestaient la plus part du temps.

"Je dois insister pour prendre une pause. Ainsi, cher cousin, je devine que tu n'auras aucun choix mais de te battre en duel avec un de tes camarades de classe. Et jugeant par vos histoires passés..." Tonks feuilleta un livre d'appel. "Prenons pour ton partenaire M. Potter. Qu'en penses-tu, Harry?"

Chacun eurent la même tête sidérée à son annonce. Ce nouveau professeur était-elle folle ! N'avait-elle jamais entendu parler des désaccords passés entre Malefoy et Potter ! Elle donnait pratiquement aux deux plus mauvais ennemis une raison de s'entre-tuer. C'était dangereux ! C'était du suicide ! C'était... un duel que personne ne voulait manquer.

Harry fit un pas en hésitant en avant, ne se rendant pas compte que sa peau commençait à scintiller de nouveau. Les yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur lui, mais Drago resta immobile.

Le blond rétrécit ses yeux tandis qu'Harry se rapprochait. Le _professeur_ Tonks avait une bonne raison de le mettre en paire avec la dernière personne à qui il voulait avoir affaire. Cependant, ceci lui donnait certainement une chance de défouler sa colère et sa frustration. Drago allait prendre un grand plaisir à causer à Harry les plus grandes douleurs possibles.

Les deux garçons se sont à contrecœur approchés du milieu. Tous les deux marchèrent rapidement loin de l'autre. Après que Tonks ait compté jusqu'à trois, ils commencèrent à envoyer des malédictions à gauche et à droite.

"Stupefix!" Commença en force Harry.

Drago esquiva avec rapidité le charme renversant et cria "Tarantallegra", que Harry para avec "Protego".

Ensuite, le serpentard cria "Rictusempra" que le gryffondor esquiva sans effort.

Après qu'Harry avec succès se soit déplacé autour, il jeta "Silencio" sur son adversaire sans résultat. Drago était aussi rapide.

L'adrénaline à présent poussée à fond, Drago le visa et hurla "Reducto". Harry se jeta sur le plancher et le charme frappa la malle en bois qui contenait la salamandre. La malle éclata en petits morceaux et les débris tombèrent tout autour de la tête d'Harry.

Harry sauta rapidement, maintenant arborant au moins quatre coupures sur ses joues et mains. Tonks ne fit aucune tentative pour arrêter le duel. Le garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau souleva sa baguette magique avec colère et hurla "Serpensortia" suivit de "Engorgio". Un serpent de la taille d'un préadolescent glissa à travers la salle vers Drago.

Le Slytherin restant à sa place le visa et "Incendio" la monstruosité. Le serpent brûla dans les flammes et commença à siffler de douleur.

Harry recula pendant que les cris du serpent atteignaient son système auditif. Il voulut l'aider, mais il était au milieu d'un duel. Ainsi le Parseltongue observa horrifié le serpent agonisé, ignorant complètement l'approche Drago sur le côté.

Avant que Harry ait enregistré le mouvement de Drago, un "Diffindo" était déjà sur le chemin vers lui. Toujours distrait par les sifflements du serpent, le survivant ne put pas faire beaucoup à part haleter quand le sortilège déchiqueta sa chemise en morceaux et fit efficacement apparaître cinq longues entailles sanglantes mais peu profondes sur sa poitrine.

Drago sourit sadiquement pendant qu'Harry se courba de douleur sur le plancher, saisissant son torse nu. Oui, cela était censé être comme cela. Les Malefoys détestaient les Potter, et le sentiment était retourné. Le soleil se levait à l'est, et Dumbledore aimait les bonbons aux citrons. C'était ainsi que le monde fonctionnait.

Le destin avait fait une erreur. Drago Malefoy ne tomberait jamais amoureux d'Harry Potter.

Pendant que Tonks, Hermione, et Ron se précipitaient au côté d'Harry, Drago flâna calmement de nouveau à sa place dans la ligne. Il pensait que les Slytherins le féliciteraient pour sa victoire sur Potter, mais il fut déçu quand il vit que tous observaient fixement la silhouette étincelante d'Harry. Pansy et Blaise avaient pratiquement des orgasmes simultanés. C'était répugnant et le mot était faible.

Harry fut envoyé à l'infirmerie à la suite de cela. À la surprise de Drago, Tonks ne le réprimanda pas du tout pour l'usage de ses deux derniers sortilèges.

Madame Pomfrey soupira tandis qu'elle forçait Harry à avaler une potion qui lui était inconnue.

"Comme toujours, M. Potter, vous êtes mon premier patient. Je pensais qu'à ce jour vous auriez pu apprendre à rester en bonne santé aussi longtemps que possible. Pour l'amour de Merlin, c'est seulement le premier jour de classe. Cette Tonks... Elle était une fauteuse de troubles déjà à son époque." Soupira bruyamment l'infirmière.

"Ici, M. Potter, appliquez cette onguement sur vos blessures et elles se refermeront immédiatement. Vous êtes assez vieux pour le faire vous-même, je pense." Harry inclina la tête. "J'enverrai un elfe de maison pour vous obtenir une autre chemise. Vous ne pouvez pas marcher dans cet endroit à moitié nu. Ce vieux château est humide. Vous devez rester ici pour vous reposer jusqu'au déjeuner."

Avec cela, elle retourna à son bureau.

Harry soupira pendant qu'il prenait une partie de l'onguent magique sur son index. Il ne pouvait pas croire que devant toutes ces personnes, il avait perdu réellement un duel contre Drago Malefoy.

Les entailles se refermèrent juste comme l'infirmière l'avait décrit, bien que les secteurs où elles étaient, piquaient encore. Harry trembla soudainement et saisit un drap voisin pour s'enrouler autour. Il regarda fixement dans le vide et un flash de mercure traversa son cerveau.

Ça le rendait confus, la manière que Malefoy l'avait regardé pendant qu'il jetait le charme de dommage. Les yeux de Drago étaient froids comme l'acier, et étaient également foncés et dur. À un moment donné, la haine de Drago pour lui avait augmenté, parce que peu importe à quel point ils s'étaient battus dans le passé, il n'avait jamais regardé Harry comme cela. C'était comme si Drago était sur le point de l'assaillir et de le battre jusqu'à l'inconscience.

Harry avait toujours pensé que leurs plaisanteries passées étaient tout à fait boiteuses. Des trucs de gosse. Mais maintenant que les deux garçons n'étaient plus des enfants et il était inévitable que Drago ait trouvé de nouvelles motivations pour le détester. Harry pensait que le blond avait tout à fait l'intention de devenir un Mangemort comme Lucius, et cette pensée le dérangeait plus qu'il ne puisse se l'imaginer.

Et cela blessait. Pour une raison quelconque, cela blessait Harry de savoir que l'autre garçon voulait lui nuire au point de recourir au sort Reducto. Si ce sortilège avait atteint Harry, les petites entailles sanglantes n'auraient été rien à côté de ce qu'il aurait pu recevoir.

À cette pensée, Harry sanglota involontairement. Il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla en une boule sur le lit d'infirmerie, les draps minces toujours étroitement enroulés autour de lui. Sans qu'il le réalise, deux cascades de larmes trouvèrent leur sortie.

Harry se replia sur lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-il si émotif tout d'un coup? Des douzaines de personnes le voulaient mort chaque jour. Merde, après la vie avec les Dursleys, il devrait être blasé à cette idée aujourd'hui. C'était ridicule ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait déprimer parce qu'une brute de l'école lui a fait quelques égratignures? Voldemort avait fait beaucoup plus mauvais.

Mais les larmes tombaient toujours. Harry ferma ses paupières serrées pour empêcher leur évasion, son corps tremblant encore. Il sombra dans un sommeil tourmenté avec l'image des yeux éclatants de Drago dans la tête. Ce fut seulement quand il dériva dans l'inconscience que l'argent froid fut remplacé par la même lumière chaude de mercure qui avait occupé son rêve de la nuit d'avant.

Drago sortit de la salle de cours des Runes antiques et vérifia sa montre. Il était quatre heures et 20 minutes. Il avait pris le calmant le matin autour de huit heures, et devrait le reprendre bientôt. Il ignora la tentative de Blaise de le traîner dehors pour une course et se retira avec agitation de nouveau à leurs dortoirs.

En vérité, Blaise l'ennuyait. Depuis le cours de DCFM, l'autre garçon n'avait pas arrêté de dire à quel point le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu était "chaud" et "délicieux". À la moitié du cours, Blaise racontait déjà des contes imaginaires de la façon dont il courtiserait Harry. Drago s'était tenu raide pendant tout son récit. Pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas respecter ses souhaits et cesser de mentionner le redouté Potter à gauche et à droite ? Il ne voulait pas à penser à lui !

Après que le charme d'insonorisation fut placé autour de son lit, Drago sortit promptement la fiole. La démangeaison commençait à réapparaître déjà, et Drago savait que s'il n'agissait pas bientôt, il allait souffrir une fois de plus.

Mais il hésita. Voulait-il se sentir si vide pendant encore huit heures ? La démangeaison était mauvaise, mais elle était plus agréable. Le désir ardent assurait à son Zéphyr intérieur qu'il y avait en effet quelque chose en ce monde d'intéressant pour vivre. Avec ce vide, cependant, le monde de Drago semblait si terne. Il s'attrapa en train de s'interroger sur la signification de la vie et de l'existence ratant ainsi le déjeuner, et fut extrêmement dérangé quand il ne put pas penser à une assez bonne raison de se maintenir en vie.

Le blond n'eut plus le temps pour ses méditations. L'effet de la potion avait complètement disparu, et la démangeaison réapparut avec une force vengeresse.

Drago laissa tomber la fiole toujours bouchée sur son matelas et se courba avec un gémissement. Mille émotions le frappèrent immédiatement, et Drago ne savait pas s'il devait pleurer de douleur ou crier de bonheur.

L'air sembla de façon ou d'une autre plus frais, et les couleurs autour de lui certainement plus lumineuses. Drago sentit son propre parfum autour de son lit, et il ne s'était avant jamais senti si vivant. En dépit de la vague de douleur se précipitant dans son coeur, Drago était heureux.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'échapper des conséquences. Chaque sentiment que la potion avait supprimé pendant la journée revint à lui dix fois plus fort.

D'abord c'était ce désir ridicule et ardent, ce désir de prendre son prévu dans ses bras et de le caresser jusqu'à la fin du temps.

La jalousie suivit. Drago dut mordre son oreiller afin de s'empêcher de se précipiter dans la salle de la préfète-en-chef, de maudire Cho Chang et la jeter au fond du fleuve Styx. (Ndt: mais non, vas-y fais le!)

La colère aux remarques de la Belette le frappa aussi bien, cependant pas aussi dur que la jalousie.

Il y avait également de la curiosité pour sa cousine Nymphadora; de l'admiration des qualifications défensives de la Hufflepuff (bien que vous ne l'entendrez jamais l'admettre); De l'anticipation pour son duel prochain contre Tonks et la créature mystère enfermée dans une malle... Et finalement... un sentiment intense de haine contre lui-même qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant.

Dès qu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, Drago laissa s'échapper un hurlement de fureur et martela avec ses poings son oreiller. Encore, et encore, il cria et pleura. Des gouttes sans fin de larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

Comment pouvait-il avoir fait cela à son Harry bien-aimé ? Comment pouvait-il l'avoir maudit et l'avoir blessé ? Les images du sang s'écoulant de la peau olive précédemment sans marque d'Harry hantèrent l'esprit de Drago, et le Slytherin fut prêt à se couper ses propres mains pour avoir commis un tel péché.

"Je suis si désolé, Harry, si désolé..." Murmura Drago contre sa literie pendant qu'il saisissait dans son poing les draps soyeux. "Ne signifie rien... n'aurait pas dû... Si, si désolé... Ne me déteste pas, Harry..., ne me déteste pas amour... Ne me laisse pas... non ... Désolé, je suis désolé... N'ai pas voulu... Ne me déteste pas... non..."

Drago ravala un sanglot et plongea son visage dans sa literie, s'étouffant presque dans le processus.

"Mérite de mourir... Harry... je t'aime... ai besoin de toi... te veux ... Ne peut pas aider... Ne me déteste pas, ne me ..."

Le liquide de la fiole à ses pieds fut complètement oublié.

"Ne te mérite pas... Si doux... Si bon... Ne me déteste pas..., Oh Merlin, ne me déteste pas... Ne peut pas t'aimer... Ne peut pas t'avoir... je te veux tellement ... Ne me déteste pas..."

Quelqu'un tira les rideaux du lit de Drago, mais le Zéphyr pleurant ne le nota même pas.

"Ne me déteste pas... S'il te plait ne me déteste pas... Si bon..., Si beau..., doit t'avoir... Ne peut pas te tenir... Doit t'embrasser... Ne peut pas t'aimer... Harry... Harry... Harry..., amour, ne me déteste pas... Si désolé... "

"Drago!" Cria une voix familière, mais le blond était trop profondément plongé dans son tourbillon de sentiments pour répondre à son propre nom.

Une paire de mains fortes le tira en une position assise. Une main serra les côtés de ses mâchoires, alors que l'autre forçait quelque chose dans sa bouche. Drago avala par réflexe, et les mains le laissèrent partir.

Le garçon de Slytherin cligna ses yeux brumeux et vit la forme familière de son professeur de potion avec une autre silhouette. Mais il était trop fatigué pour voir plus. Il ferma les yeux et s'assoupit, chantant toujours le nom d'Harry.

"Que vais-je devoir dire à Lucius?" Demanda Rogue à celui qui l'accompagnait pendant qu'il recouvrait le corps de Drago d'une couverture. "Suis-je censé venir et vérifier m'assurer qu'il prend son médicament à chaque fois? Je ne suis pas son père!"

Tonks fixa les rideaux, fit un profond soupir et secoua ses cheveux à présent rose bubblegum. "Professeur," Elle n'arrivait pas encore à se débarrasser de ce vieux titre, "Je vous dis de les laisser. Dumbledore a toujours eu ses raisons de faire des choses. Il a probablement vu ceci venir aussi bien. L'homme est comme Merlin réincarné. Laissez mon cousin se reposer pour le moment. Si vous me demandiez, vous devriez lui donner ses potions diluées les fois prochaine, ainsi s'il devait oublier, la transition soudaine ne provoquerait pas autant de choc."

Rogue souleva un sourcil, étonné par la suggestion brillante, mais peu disposé à l'avouer.

"Quant à Lucius... J'ai le sentiment qu'il est déjà pris en compte dans les propres plans de Dumbledore."

Rogue inclina la tête. Les deux professeurs partirent de la salle après avoir formulé quelques charmes d'intimité autour du lit de Drago.

Les cinq garçons de Gryffondor étaient assis sur le lit de Ron et Harry avec Hermione se tenant dans l'intervalle comme modératrice. Dean et Seamus écoutèrent attentivement pendant qu'Hermione leur expliquait tout ce qu'elle savait au sujet de la situation d'Harry. La réunion des Préfets avait été close il y a un moment et Hermione avait reçu l'approbation hésitante de McGonagall pour dévoiler le nouveau secret d'Harry.

"Attend..., ainsi... Harry ici est maintenant classifié comme... une créature magique?" Demanda Dean avec scepticisme. "Et toute cette substance étincelant sur sa peau fait juste partie des effets secondaires?"

"Et ce n'est pas tout," Annonça Ron fièrement. "Fais ton show, Harry."

Ledit garçon se leva et marcha au centre de la salle en jetant un regard noir à Ron. Il inhala profondément et se concentra sur le sentiment de ses ailes sortantes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite brise circula dans la salle pendant qu'une paire d'ailes noires de minuit trouvait leur sortie. Une autre seconde plus tard, le corps d'Harry disparu complètement.

"Whoa...," Seamus et Dean hurlèrent simultanément.

"Mais...," Les coupa Seamus, "Qu'est-ce que ceci a à faire avec la nuit passée ? Dont j'en suis toujours terriblement désolé, d'ailleurs, Harry."

"Oublie ça, Seamus ; C'était probablement causé par un autre effet secondaire d'être un Zéphyr." Harry était maintenant redevenu visible.

"Ainsi, tu peux réellement voler avec ces choses?"

"Je ne sais pas encore. Je n'ai pas essayé."

"Bien, qu'est ce qu'on attend!" Dean courut ouvrir une fenêtre. "Allez ! Saute ! Agite tes trucs!"

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire.

"Non, il ne peut pas. Harry a besoin d'une formation appropriée. Ses ailes pourraient être trop faibles pour le porter pour ce que nous savons." Discourut Hermione. "Il doit commencer sur la terre ferme. Nous n'allons pas le pousser dans le vide de la tour de Gryffondor!"

"Correct, correct, j'ai été juste excité à cette idée," Répondu sur la défensive Dean. "Ainsi, savez-vous pourquoi Seamus et les trois quarts de l'école sont devenus dingues d'Harry tout d'un coup? C'est-à-dire, plus que d'habitude?"

Seamus et Harry lui claquèrent chacun un de ses bras.

Hermione soupira de la défaite. "Pas un indice. Comme nous disions, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de sources au sujets des Zéphyrs."

"Pourquoi ne pas demander à Hagrid demain ? Nous avons soins aux créatures magiques l'après-midi. Il doit savoir quelque chose, " Dit Neville tout en mâchant sur une chocogrenouille. Hermione fronça les sourcils à cela et elle fit note à elle même de lui rappeler de se brosser les dents plus tard.

Elle secoua la tête. "On ne peut pas. Professeur McGonagall a dit que quoique Hagrid soit très fidèle et protecteur envers Harry, il laisse souvent des informations lui échapper sans se rendre compte. Il va être difficile de lui cacher ceci, mais nous le devons, pour la sécurité d'Harry."

"Et ne vous inquiétez pas au sujet de nous." Seamus leva sa main droite. "Nous jurons de ne pas le dire à une âme qui vive."

"Merci, les gars."

"C'est normal, Harry."

Dean se leva et commença à pousser Hermione vers la sortie. "Maintenant, Mlle la préfete, il est temps pour les garçons de parler des choses de mecs et de se les redire encore et encore. Nos choix de sujets ne sont pas adaptés pour tes pieuses oreilles. On se voit demain!"

Hermione rougit à la tentative boiteuse d'humour. "Neville, brosse-toi les dents!" fut la dernière chose qu'elle dit avant d'être poussée dehors.

Harry se roula d'un côté à l'autre sur son lit. Un cas soudain de l'insomnie l'avait pris. Il avait essayé de dormir pendant tout l'heure sans résultat, et même les ronflements de Ron soulageant habituellement ne pouvait pas l'aider à se plonger dans le monde des rêves.

Totalement incertain de ce qu'il allait faire, Harry se leva et rechercha silencieusement sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur. Tandis qu'il pouvait facilement disparaître avec ses qualifications nouvellement gagnées d'invisibilité, avec la cape de son père il se sentait beaucoup plus normal et à l'aise.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, Harry trotta dehors. Il devait à Dobby une visite.

De l'autre côté du château, Drago Malefoy venait juste de se réveiller de son assoupissement. Les ronflements rythmiques de Crabbe et de Goyle faisaient écho dans le dortoir. Tout le monde devait être probablement endormi à cette heure.

Drago se releva lentement et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux pendant que son corps commençait à trembler incontrôlablement. Il ne pouvait pas croire comment il avait pu perdre son calme comme cela. Si Rogue n'était pas arrivé à temps tout à l'heure, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se produire.

Drago vérifia sa montre encore et les aiguilles indiquaient 11:30. La dernière potion durerait encore une demi-heure tout au plus. Son estomac gronda soudainement, et ce fut alors que Drago se rendit compte qu'il avait manqué le dîner.

Le garçon se releva, grimaçant pendant qu'il notait qu'il était encore habillé de ses vêtements de la journée. Il se traîna silencieusement dans sa garde-robe et chercha ses pyjamas. Les yeux de Drago tombèrent alors sur une note posée sur ses pyjamas pliés.

_M. Malefoy,_

_Cette note vous accorde la permission d'aller aux cuisines après le couvre-feux. Rappelez-vous que vous ne devez boire aucune potion avec un estomac vide. _

_- Maître Des Potions, Severus Rogue _

Au verso de la note il y avait un schéma brut du chemin vers la cuisine des cachots. Et écrit sous cette carte les mots "chatouillez la poire".

Drago sourit. Grâce à Salazar d'être le favori du professeur.

Après qu'il ait mis son pyjama, Drago saisit la note, une fiole de la potion qu'il avait plus tôt, et se dirigea vers les cuisines.

Hogwarts était extrêmement froid la nuit, réalisa Drago avec mécontentement. Il n'avait jamais aimé le froid. Malgré le fait qu'il possédait une permission écrite de Rogue, Drago marchait aussi silencieusement que possible. Il voulait éviter d'être pris.

À mi-chemin, Drago senti un léger élancement dans sa poitrine et se rendit compte immédiatement que l'effet de la dernière prise s'épuisait. Drago commença à courir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre une autre panne... Il ne pouvait pas...

Mais son plan échoua pendant qu'il courait soudainement dans un mur invisible. La chose drôle était que le mur laissa s'échapper un bruit semblable de douleur et que par terre une jambe seule apparut.

Drago aurait pu être effrayé. Il y _avait _une jambe sans corps devant lui, après tout. Mais il sut instinctivement qui c'était vraiment. Qui d'autre aurait pu libérer un si beau bruit ? Qui d'autre sentait comme le lis et le chocolat ? Qui d'autre avait une peau brillant avec un tel charme ?

Drago oublia soudainement comment respirer.

Il ferma les yeux et chuchota, "je suis tellement baisé".

"Malefoy?" La voix investigatrice familière d'Harry Potter s'adressa à Drago, et le blond était au ciel. Il ne nota même pas que les effets de la potion se fanaient déjà complètement. La démangeaison fut de retour, mais au lieu de le blesser, elle bourdonna paisiblement en raison de la proximité d'Harry.

Avec un bruissement de tissus, le reste du corps d'Harry apparut devant Drago. La peau du garçon commençait à briller sous l'éclairage du clair de lune. Les rives noires soyeuses couvraient son front et accentuaient ses audacieux iris verts. Les lèvres écarlates se séparèrent légèrement. La quantité infinie de plaisir que ces lèvres pouvaient fournir inonda son imagination et Drago ne put plus se commander.

Il gémit.

L'effet fut le même que dans le train. Harry sentit son coeur trembler à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. C'était si fort. Malefoy pouvait-il aussi entendre le bruit de ses battements de coeur? Les sensations de tintement piquèrent derrière son dos, et Harry essaya de son mieux pour se concentrer de garder ses ailes à l'intérieur.

Malefoy gémit encore.

Les vagues d'électricité choquante passèrent par le système d'Harry, et le survivant commença à paniquer. Il ne pouvait plus tenir en arrière ces ailes plus longtemps; il devait sortir de là !

Harry sauta pour se mettre debout, saisit sa carte et sa cape. Cependant, avant qu'il puisse courir, la main de Malefoy l'atteint et saisit son poignet. Les deux garçons arquèrent simultanément leurs dos au sentiment du contact de peau.

En utilisant Harry comme appui, Drago se releva à son tour. À sa pleine taille, Drago était plusieurs pouces plus grands qu'Harry. Les yeux éthérés de mercure regardèrent fixement le vert de forêt, et toutes les inhibitions furent perdues.

Ce n'était pas le même Malefoy qui avait jeté un Reducto sur lui pendant la DCFM. Ce n'était pas le même Malefoy qui le voulait mort. Ce n'était pas le même Malefoy qui l'avait détesté pendant les cinq dernières années.

Non, celui-ci n'était pas Malefoy.

C'était Drago. Les yeux de ce Drago étaient intenses, déterminés, et en même temps, remplis de désir ardent et de chaleur. C'était la même paire d'yeux qui avait ravi l'esprit d'Harry sur le Poudlard express. Cette paire de yeux l'adorait, le voulait, avait pleuré pour lui... Et à la différence de Seamus, cette paire d'yeux était tellement plus claire.

Quant à Drago lui-même, rien dans le monde n'existait en ce moment excepté Harry. Pas ses parents, ni leurs héritages, et certainement pas l'animosité qui les avaient hantés tellement longtemps. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'Harry, son éternel amour, se tenait devant lui, si proche qu'il pouvait sentir le lis et le chocolat, si près qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du garçon contre sa joue.

Et il se rapprocha plus étroitement.

Les lèvres se rencontrèrent et le temps gela. Drago était sûr que si leurs lèvres avaient été ouvertes, son coeur aurait trouvé son chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur de la poitrine du survivant. Harry goûtait comme un bonbon, et le baiser était si doux et innocent. Les sensations, cependant, n'étaient pas moins intenses qu'un baiser passionné.

Chaque partie de son corps tinta et trembla. Il tenait un des poignets tremblants d'Harry dans sa main, mais était trop effrayé pour enrouler ses bras autour du garçon.

Sous le clair de lune qui traversait par une fenêtre, deux corps se tenaient toujours pendant que le bruit de tissus se déchirant remplissait l'air. Avant qu'ils l'aient su, une paire d'ailes vertes-foncé et une paire semblable de noires poussèrent dans leur dos. Les plumes détachées flottèrent doucement jusqu'à la terre pierreuse.

Sensuellement, Drago chuchota contre les lèvres d'Harry : "Harry..."

* * *

Voici la fin. A partir de maintenant c'est moi qui ferais la traduction. Donc je ne posterais plus toute les semaines mais certainement tous les mois. A plus


	5. Sakura Drops

**Titre :**_ Wind-Rider (cavalier du vent)_

**Auteur :** SuishouTenshi

**Traducteur: **Sucubei pour les 4 premiers chapitres puis Ange Humain pour le reste

**Avertissement: **R! Slash (cela ne vous étonne pas de ma part!)

**Spoilers :** Les cinq tomes

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling et l'histoire à SuishouTenshi.

**Résumé général : **La nuit de son 16ème anniversaire, le coeur d'Harry cesse de battre. Mais est il vraiment mort comme semble le penser sa tante. Drago de son côté reçoit son héritage, quelle créature est-il vraiment? Slash DMHP. _Cette fiction avait été traduite en partie par Sucubei, mais ne pouvant continuer, je prends le relais. J'espère que je serais à la hauteur de la tache qui m'attend._

* * *

_**Je suis désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à traduire ce chapitre, mais j'ai eux pas mal de problèmes dernièrement qui m'ont empêchés entre autre d'avoir accès à un ordinateur. Pour le prochain, j'essayerais de mettre beaucoup moins de temps. Je suis encore désolé.**_

**_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir répondu mais je vous remercie chaudement. C'est entre autre grâce à vous que j'ai choisit de continuer._**

_**A bientôt**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Sakura Drops**

Deux syllabes silencieuses ramener Harry sur Terre, et toute l'exaltation précédente du délice divin disparu dans l'atmosphère glacée, aussitôt qu'Harry reconnu l'identité de la personne qui l'avait embrassé. Le courte recherche fut rapidement arrêter du côté de Draco, trop enchanté par les yeux métalliques rayonnants que Draco possédait, et trop paniquer pour réaliser que l'autre garçon abordait aussi des ailes, et des ailes vert sombre en plus.

Harry, invisible, tourna sur lui même et courut.

Avec sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeur dans sa main, Harry ne s'inquiétait même pas que ses pas soient parfaitement audibles résonnent dans les murs du château. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la chaleur subsistante délivrée par le baiser rompu et le délicieux son de son nom sortant des merveilleuses lèvres de Draco Malfoy.

_Oh, Mon Dieu..._ Harry ferma ses yeux et couru aveuglement avec ses ailes noires nuit battant dans son dos par intervalle; il espérait à moitié rentrer violemment dans un mur et endommager sa mémoire définitivement. Il ne pouvait pas... non, il ne pouvait pas avoir embrasser un garçon de sa propre volonté, et il l'avait fait avec Draco Malfoy! Non, il devait être victime d'un sort, un potion d'amour, n'importe quoi ! Même l'imperium semblait une excuse raisonnable à se point.

Il sentit instinctivement qu'il était de retour sur le territoire des Gryfondors. Après un chuchotement frénétique au portrait de la grosse Dame, Harry força son corps à revenir à la normal et fonça vers le dortoir qu'il partageait avec les quatre autres garçons.

Ron, Neville, et Dean étaient tous trios plonger trop profondément au pays des rêves pour faire attention au claquement non subtil de la porte provenant d'un « garçon-qui-à-survécu » soupirant. Cependant, Seamus était réveillé chancelant.

"Harry... c'est toi?" Seamus saisit sa baguette et éclaira la pièce avec un "_Lumos" chuchoté_.

Avec une main tremblante sur sa poitrine, Harry pris une profonde respiration pour calmer ses battements de coeur, et échoua misérablement.

"Oui c'est moi." Le garçon à lunette traîna son corps fatigué jusqu'a son lit. "Retourne te coucher, Seamus..."

La lumière vacilla pendant quelque seconde le temps qu'il se déplace à côté des posters d'Harry. "'Harry," Seamus chuchota avec son fort accent irlandais, "Est ce que tout vas bien ? Est ce que Filch t'a attrapé ? "

"Non! Juste... retourne au lit, Seamus. Il ne c'est rien passé."

"Tu devrais suivre le conseil de Ron, tu ne sais pas mentir. Maintenant que c'est il réellement passé ?" Seamus était maintenant assis sur le matelas d'Harry et c'était un peu trop étroit pour être confortable. Son accent était inhabituellement fort dû à son état semi éveillé. Brusquement, la lumière de sa baguette fut directement projetée sur le visage d'Harry. "Mon Dieu, Harry, regarde toi !"

C'en était trop. Harry en avait assez. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être plus efféminé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Si la rencontre avec Malfoy quelques minutes au par avant n'était pas une indication, les traits de Harry avaient désespérément besoin d'être remodelés, de préférence avec quelque chose ressemblant à une face de troll.

"Oh, par tous les saints..." Harry arracha immédiatement la baguette de Seamus et la pointa sur sa gorge. "Ne tente pas de poser une main sur moi Finnigan!" Il ne tenait absolument pas à revivre la nuit précédente.

A la place d'être surpris, Seamus s'exclama dans de calme pouffements de rire. "Non, non, je n'avais pas cette intention là !"

Harry se détendit un peu. "D'accord alors qu'elles étaient tes intentions ?"

"Tu ne rayonnes plus, camarade."

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent encore plus. Il lâcha la baguette d'excitation et observa ses mains. Seamus avait absolument raison; son attraction était partie !

"'Harry, vas dans la sale de bain !" Seamus sauta hors du lit et conduisit l'autre garçon jusqu'a la portion de la salle d'eau où était un large miroir.

Avec l'aide de la lumière diffuse par la baguette de Seamus, Harry saisit les côtés du miroir et étudia son apparence avec une joie renouvelée.

Devant lui se tenait le Harry qu'il avait toujours connu. Cet Harry ne possédait pas une lueur anormale qui faisait sortir les yeux des personnes. Cet Harry avait une légère moustache et des cheveux en bataille qui prenaient toute la place. Les lèvres de cet Harry n'étaient pas pulpeuses. Cet Harry se tenait à une hauteur familière de 5'11'', sa taille avant qu'il soit "soudainement mort". Cet Harry avait la peau halée, de maigres jambes, et des biceps ferment formé par les heures de désherbage des massifs de fleurs de la tante Pétunia.

Cependant, en dépit du fait que Harry était à peu près redevenu lui même, ces yeux continuaient de briller d'un vert émeraude étincelant.

Harry voulait crier de plaisir, mais il ne voulait pas réveiller les autres garçons. La porte de la sale de bain était encore ouverte ce qui fait que la pièce n'était pas totalement insonorisée. A ses côté, Seamus lui souriait amoureusement, mais Harry pouvait dire à propos des clignement de paupières du garçon irlandais que peut être il voulait retourner dans son lit. Il pouvait toujours faire ressortir son regain de "masculinité" en première action de la matinée.

Le sauveur du monde magique sombre endormi avec la bonne humeur de la nuit.

Juste avant de s'endormir, Harry rêva d'argent luisant affectueusement sous la lumière de la lune, et chaud, de lèvres rouge qui l'avalaient en entier.

Draco avait trouvé le paradis entre les lèvres du garçon aux cheveux couleur corbeau, seulement pour le perdre après quelques secondes de contact.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Un instant Harry Potter était debout devant lui, son poignet fermement accrocher à celui de Draco, ses lèvres tremblantes sous le traitement du Slytherin. Et la minute suivante, il a retire son bras et brusquement disparue de sa vue.

Draco se retrouva sur ses genoux, tremblant comme la séduisante scène de Harry rodant dans les parages. S'il n'y avait pas cette odeur de muguet et de chocolat, Draco aurait fait passé cette scène pour un phantasme sortit de son imagination, la réaction causée par son corps montrait qu'il avait désespérément besoin de son prétendu. Le Zéphyr en lui voulu crier son plaisir, mais un Malfoy devait savoir se battre contre lui même pour être insensible. Il venait juste de franchir la ligne. Même s'il voulait oublier le baiser impulsif échangé, l'autre garçon ne voudra jamais le laisser partir.

Il frissonna encore, commençant déjà à oublier la présence de son compagnon. Encore légèrement enivré par la sensation de Harry si proche de lui, il maudit le pouvoir d'invisibilité des Zephyrs. C'était certainement ce qu'avait utilise Harry pour disparaître dans les airs.

Draco posa sa main sur son Coeur battant la chamade, soupirant pour la millième fois contre sa faiblesse. Cependant, la démangeaison était momentanément partit même si la potion calmante n'avait plus d'effet. Ainsi le baisé de Harry avait au moins un avantage.

_Embrassant Harry Potter..._

Le garçon blond rit amèrement. Il avait fait la promesse de ne pas céder à la tentation juste vingt trios heures plus tôt, et peu importe combine de fois il s'était répété qu'un Malfoy tenait toujours ses promesses, il venait juste d'en rompre une.

Une plume égarée tomba sur l'oeil de Draco. Il se pencha en avant pour la ramasser. La faisant tournoyée entre son pouce et son index, il venait brusquement de réaliser. Suite aux étonnantes révélations qu'il venait d'apprendre, il n'avait pas pris en considération que si Harry Potter était son compagnon, alors l'autre garçon devait être lui aussi un Zéphyr.

Est ce que Potter comprenait toutes les conséquences qu'entraînait le fait d'être un Zéphyr? Quand avait il pris possession de son héritage? Savait il que tous les Zéphyrs naissaient avec un seul compagnon qui était leur (supposé) complément idéal? As t'il reconnu que le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger ne pouvait pas provenir d'une illusion, mais plutôt, d'u naturel et violent besoin de l'autre ?

Draco a été élevé depuis son plus jeune age à accepter son héritage. La librairie du manoir Malfoy a un mur entier consacré aux rares volumes collectés par les Malfoy, Black, et même la famille Lestrange depuis l'époque des fondateur, et Draco a du les lire au préalable pour son initiation. Il avait compris l'histoire, le7 processus de l'accouplement, les conséquences, les capacités, et tous les mythes concernant les Zéphyrs. Mais il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Harry ait pu avoir accès à ses volumes très rares. Et maintenant que ce vieux fous de Dumbledore n'est même plus à l'école, sur qui Harry peut il compter pour répondre à ses questions ? A t'il été profondément perturbé quand il a vu soudainement pousser des ailes un jour? Ou est ce que la famille Potter a elle aussi une collection exclusive de livres sur les Zéphyrs?

Draco se moqua de lui même. Le bruit retentit bruyamment dans le vestibule humide. Soudainement, Draco n'était plus aussi affamé. Il regarda autour de lui sur le sol et ramassa les autres plumes et ses yeux tombèrent sur quelques unes vert foncée.

Il paniqua.

Le Slytherin tourna précipitamment sa tête dans son dos et nota avec horreur que le sort qu'avait lancer Lucius sur ses ailes n'étaient plus là. Au lieu d'un jaune lumineux, ses affreuses magnifiques ailes rayonnaient d'un vert sombre familier. Cependant elle étaient différentes d'avant, elles étaient maintenant d'un beau chatoiement, et semblait vrombir de vie.

Draco lança un regard furieux à ses ailes. Oh bien sure, _elles_ étaient contentes.

Soupirant, Draco se rappela qu'il avait lut qu'en présence d'un contact extraordinaire et délicieux avec son compagnon, tous les sorts ayant pu être lancés sur le couple disparaissaient. Draco grommela de contrariété, ramassant toutes les plumes à porter de vue, et retourna silencieusement dans son dortoir. Il allait falloir qu'il demande aux professeur Snape de relancer le sortilège; le charme requit étant trop avancé pour le jeune sorcier.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, Draco déposa les plumes qu'il avait collectés dans sa commode. Le Zéphyr blond se coucha alors sur son matelas avec un sourire crispé. Sa langue sortait et retraçait les courbes de ses lèvres laissant son esprit vagabonder. L'honneur de la famille était condamné, il était actuellement trop exciter pour songer aux différentes conséquences.

Seulement le simple contact de sa peau ne suffisait pas. Draco voulait tout. Il avait besoin de plus. Il avait le besoin de sentir la bouche de Harry contre la sienne, la langue de l'autre garçon à l'intérieur de sa chaude fente. Il voulait jeter au loin son hideux haut de pyjama et le mordre jusqu'à se que sa marque soit imprimée définitivement sur sa peau. Il se représentait coucher sur lui, Le corps sous lui offert, haletant et gémissant, à tous ses caprices.

Il avait besoin de plus... beaucoup plus.

Son sang de Zéphyr reconnaissait le désire brûlant sous sa peau. La démangeaison maudite qui l'avait gracieusement laissé seul pour dix petites minutes était de retour. Ce n'était pas aussi atroce qu'avant, même un peu plaisant; mais pour Draco, c'était une vraie torture.

Draco se déplaça jusqu'a son dortoir et pris la première des trios fioles que son parrain lui avait donné se matin.

Hésitant, Draco but le contenu, grimaça à cause du goût, et s'effondra sur son lit. Le sommeil ne vint pas aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait voulut.

Le lendemain matin, Ron remarqua que Harry se réveilla dans une inhabituelle bonne humeur. Il avait réussis à le réveiller en le secouant par les épaules et maintenant, et il était assis sur son lit dans une pose héroïque, chose que Harry n'avait jamais fait avant.

Ron ouvrit un oeil. Parfois son meilleur ami était au delà des mots.

"Est-ce un jeu camarade?" Demanda Ron doucement.

Le garçon qui a survécu roula des yeux et cria. "Non, Ron, regarde moi! Coucou ? Tu ne remarques rien ?"

Le préfet Gryphondor grogna. Quand est ce que Harry était devenu aussi narcissique ? "Oui, Harry, tu es vraiment une très belle femme. Maintenant sort de mon lit."

"Non." Harry sauta sur ses jambes. "Tu ne vois pas ? Je suis de nouveau laid!"

Oui, vraiment, il était parfois très mystérieux quand il parlait.

"Bien sur," répondit Ron avec sarcasme, "bien sur que tu es laid! Et regarde, le soleil se lève à l'ouest aujourd'hui! Hé, je parie que Neville ne va plus faire exploser son chaudron pendant les cours de potion! Et est ce que tu as reçut une lettre de Tu-Sais-Qui qui annonce qu'il se rend ?"

C'était au tour d'Harry d'être étonné. "Ron, est ce que tout vas bien?"

Ron soupira. Il était trop tôt pour ces absurdités. "Ce n'est rien, Harry, descend de mon lit."

"Je n'aime pas tes remarques sur les potions me concernant, Ron." La voix de Neville, venant de l'autre bout du dortoir, interrompit la discussion.

Harry fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'interruption. Au lieu de cela, il s'approcha encore plus de Ron et montra son visage. "Ron, regarde! Je ne rayonne plus!"

Encore endormis et de mauvaise humeur, Ron grogna. "Hum... Je pense que c'est un peu mieux qu'hier. En effet, tu ne m'aveugle plus maintenant."

"Quoi..." Harry jeta un regard incrédule à ses mains avant de se précipiter dans la sale de bain pour regarder son visage dans le miroir. La réaction de Ron n'était pas du tout celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

Une seconde plus tard, Harry revient comme un ouragan. "Mince! Seamus, je rayonne de nouveau." Ses yeux verts clignotaient comme s'ils étaient animés par les feux de l'enfer, et une vague de pouvoir balaya l'ensemble du dortoir et laisse ses compagnons de chambre le souffle coupé.

"Ha... Harry, calmes toi! " Ron hurla, en dépit de la forte pression qu'Harry exerçait involontairement sur ses poumons. Cela c'était déjà produit une fois pendant les vacances d'été, quand Harry était devenu particulièrement irrité par les raillerie de Ron sur un possible compagnon mâle et il avait pratiquement fais sortir toute l'air de son corps en un regard. La magie d'Harry augmentait avec le temps qui passe, et les personnes qui vivaient avec lui étaient les premières à en mesurer les conséquences.

Réalisant les effets de sa colère, Harry pris de longues et profondes inspirations et fit rentrer sa magie dans son corps. Embarrassé, il marmonna des mots d'excuses et alla choisir ses vêtements du jour.

"Hey, Harry, qu'est ce qui est arrive à ton haut de pyjama ?" demanda Seamus lorsque sa voix fut revenu. "Est ce que ces trous étaient là hier soir ? Je ne les avaient pas remarqué."

Harry s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Il avait réussit à oublier sa rencontre avec un certain Slytherin grâce à la courte absence de son rayonnement Zéphyr; il avait même réussit à se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar, une illusion peut être, causé par les multiples capacités magiques du château. Mais les dommages étaient là, et les déchirures de son pyjama étaient une évidence incontestable de son acte honteux.

Harry bafouilla. "Euh... Non, elles n'y étaient pas. J'étais furieux dans la sale de bain, et mes ailes sont sorties."

Ses amis acceptèrent ses explications. Ils pensaient de toutes façon, que Harry se sentirait trop coupable de les trahir pour pouvoir mentir. Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas leur dire de quelques façons que se soit qu'il avait fini dans une situation compromettante avec leur ennemi durant son escapade nocturne. Ce serait perçut comme une trahison à la maison des lions.

"Et pourquoi est ce que tu étais si énervé, camarade?" demanda Ron.

"C'est à cause de cette stupide lueur des Zéphires!" Harry se mit immédiatement à parler rapidement. "J'étais redevenu normal hier soir; demande à Seamus, il le confirmera. J'étais de nouveau grand et je ne ressemblais pas à une foutue fille. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller donc j'ai préféré attendre le matin. Mais maintenant c'est revenu et je ne sais pas comment faire pour m'en débarrasser!" Il termina ses explications avec une mine dégoûtée.

Dean, Neville, et Ron lancèrent un regard confus à Seamus qui approuva l'histoire d'Harry.

"Bien, Harry, qu'est ce que tu as fait hier soir pour que ça parte?" Demanda Dean.

"Hein ?"

"Il veut dire, qu'est ce que tu as fait pour que la lueur parte la première fois ? Peut être que si tu le fait encore une fois, la même chose arrivera." Intervint Seamus joyeusement.

La chambre devint silencieuse. Une vague magique complètement différente de la précédente sortit du corps d'Harry. C'était une pure vague d'attirance magique, et elle mit Seamus à genoux. Le garçon Irlandais s'accrochait au sol. Il semblait se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur Harry. Neville et Dean se levèrent immédiatement pour attraper les bras de Seamus et Ron se plaça devant l'attrapeur des Gryfondors.

Le Golden Boy lui aussi, respirait trop rapidement pour son bien. Une sensation de picotement sortit de ses lèvres et Harry se délecta de cela. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué les sons d'auto restriction et de douleur de Seamus, pas plus qu'il ne remarqua la lueur argenté qui entourait actuellement son corps.

Il se sentait comme s'il était de nouveau dans le couloir, seul mais avec la présence de Draco à ses côtés. Le même clair de lune, la même brise, le même regard intense pénétrèrent son esprit; il revoyait la scène de leur bref contact encore et encore.

"Harry !" Quelqu'un cria son nom et le secoua par l'épaule. L'adolescent ouvrit ses yeux (quand est c qu'il les avait fermé ?) et les cligna avec étonnement. "Harry," le visage de Ron était étrangement grave sur le moment, "Arrête ça ! Tu va tuer Seamus!"

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Harry remarqua l'état de l'Irlandais. Et aussitôt, l'attirance magique retourna dans le corps d'Harry. Seamus arête enfin ses efforts et tomba sur le sol, le souffle coupé.

Harry regarda avec horreur Seamus reprendre doucement son haleine. Reconnaissant, celui ci semblait aller bien puisqu'il avait retrouvé suffisamment d'énergie pour plaisanter. "Pourquoi est ce que ça ne vous fait rien, je suis le seul à ressentir ça ? Est-ce sensé me dire quelque chose ? Je suis sur que j'avais le béguin pour Ginny l'année dernière. Je ne t'offense pas, 'arry, tu es un mec mignon et tout, mais je suis un mec. Au final, je pense que je suis... Mais je n'en suis pas encore sur..."

Ron fit deux pas en avant et demanda avec des yeux meurtriers, "Seamus, tu ne fantasmes plus sur ma soeur, do n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non !" Seamus reconnu immédiatement le regard du grand frère super protecteur de Ron. Les autres garçons lancèrent un regard à Ron qui voulait clairement dire, "Ce n'est pas le moment."

"Et maintenant," Ron ignora les regards, "sur qui est ce que tu fantasmes ?"

"Certainement pas Ginny ! Définitivement pas Ginny ! Jet e donne ma parole ! Ce n'est pas Ginny !" Seamus alla rapidement se cacher derrière Dean. Un Ron en colère était un Ron effrayant.

"Je le sais!" Cria pratiquement le grand rouquin. "Répond à ma question, Seamus ! Sur qui est ce que tu fantasme maintenant ?"

"Personne ! Je le jure ! Personne !"

"Ron, laisse le tranquille," dit Dean irrité. Le plus jeune garçon Weasley s'arrêta d'une façon étrange et inhabituelle.

"Aha!" Tout le monde sursauta quand le grand adolescent cria son triomphe.

"Heu... tu n'es pas malade ?" Harry regardait son meilleur ami, et franchement, il était un peu inquiet pour la santé mentale de Ron. Peut être que le stresse du mois précèdent avait été trop fort pour lui.

"Non, Harry, écoute, j'ai trouvé ! Je sais pourquoi Seamus est le seul dans cette chambre à être sur le point de devenir fou de toi !" Les yeux de Ron brillaient. Il posa sa jambe droite sur un tabouret proche et appuya son coude sur son genou. Avec son menton pose sur sa paume droite et un sourire arrogant, d'une façon étrangement douce et un peu ridicule ses camarades.

"Rester autour d'Hermione pendant cinq ans a finalement donné des résultats surprenant!" Annonça Ron. "Ha ! J'ai la réponse avant vous!"

"Je jure sur les jeux vidéo de mon cousin Dudley que si tu ne nous dis pas ce que tu a "trouvé" dans la minute qui suit, je ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole, Ronald."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cher ami," Ron caressa sa barbe imaginaire et continua d'une voix plus grave, "Je suis simplement arrive à la conclusion que ta lueur de Zéphyr n'affectait que les personnes qu ne sont pas actuellement amoureuses."

"Prend Neville par exemple, même s'il croit que mes yeux qui voient tout n'avaient pas encore compris, je suis parfaitement au courant de son attirance pour Ginny. D'ailleurs, Nev', approche la et tu meurs." Neville blanchit sous la menace. "Et bien sur, il y a Dean et Lavender. Je les ais vu se jeter des regard hier. Trop évident."

Dean Thomas pâlit à son tour. "Et toi à propos, notre _cher Ronald_," il lui rendait ainsi la pareille, "de qui est tu amoureux ?"

Un regard paniqué éclaira subitement le regard de Ron "Oh, regardez, nous allons être en retard en cours!" La posture de Ron était redevenue normale. Il mis par dessus sa chemise sa robe, attrapa son cartable et ses livres, et sortit de la chambre sans même se laver les dents.

Les quatre garçons s'étaient écroulés de rire. Le premier cours ne commençait pas avant quarante minutes.

"Sale lâche," dit Harry entre deux éclats de rire.

"Mais je pense qu'il à raison. Son raisonnement est sensé." Seamus se grattait la tête. Il était encore un peu vexé de ne pas avoir pus se contrôler plutôt. "Donc tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est trouvé une fille bien et tu sera sauvé de mes griffes, Potter."

"Ca risque de prendre du temps, Finnigan."

Ils rirent jusqu'a la grande salle, où Ron était assis silencieusement à côté d'une Hermione souriante. Le rouquin rougit tout le long du petit déjeuné.

Alors qu'il montait dans la classe de divination avec Ron, Harry continuait de tourner sa tête de gauche à droite dans l'espoir de croiser un certain blond. Il avait note avec étonnement que Draco n'était pas présent pour le petit déjeuné, et il était à moitié soulagé et à moitié déçut qu'ils ne se voient pas avant le cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

Harry savait au fond de lui que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec Draco Malfoy et ce depuis leur rencontre dans le train. C'était comme si le Malfoy du cours de défense et celui du train étaient deux personnes complètement différentes. Ce Malfoy là était en dehors de sa tête, et ne souhaitait que faire du mal à Harry par tout les moyen possible. Alors que le Malfoy qu'il avait vu la nuit dernière donnait l'impression d'une personne normale et aimable, si ce doux baiser était un indice. Harry attendit et sommeilla Durant le cours de Trelawney. Il s'émerveilla du fait qu'il pourrait voir Mafoy aujourd'hui.

Malheureusement il n'arrivait pas à savoir juste _pourquoi_ il voulait tant voir Draco.

Harry passa le cours de Divination et le repas en étant qu'a moitié concentré. S'il avait prêté plus d'attention à ce qui se passait autours de lui, il aurait probablement remarqué les discret coup d'oeil que la plus part des personnes lui jetaient, et le regard très avide d'un groupe de septième année de Slytherins.

Quelques personnes courageuses s'approchèrent de lui, ce qui incluait une assez belle cinquième année de Hufflepuff et l'abominable Michael Corner. Pas la peine de dire qu'Harry fut abasourdit quand ce dernier vient vers lui. Sans étonnement, le coeur de Cho n'était pas entièrement absorbé par son supposé boy-friend. Et il pouvait remercier Merlin que Ginny ait eu le bon sens de se débarrasser du garçon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

La nouvelle horde d'admirateur d'Harry agissait de façon très étrange quand ils étaient proches de lui. Avec ses pensées dirigées vers Malfoy, l'esprit d'Harry restait parfaitement calme et aucun éclat brusque d'attirance n'avait pu s'échapper de son corps. Mais toute personne qui avait courageusement marché jusqu'a lui reculait comme si ils allaient se faire enfermer. Ils ouvraient tous leur bouche pour parler, mais ne réussissaient qu'a poussé des cris de désespoir avant de partir en courant. C'était un vrai divertissement pour les amis d'Harry. Sans mentionner le fait que c'était très drôle de voir les personnes qui étaient déjà engages dans une relation perdre tout leurs moyens lorsqu'ils étaient proches d'Harry. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'étaient pas si amoureux de leurs partenaires après tout...

Le repas se finit dans un écho lourd. Malfoy avait encore manqué le repas. Harry avait cherché le familier blondinet avec son détestable ricanement, mais n'avait trouvé que la place manquante entre Blaise Zabini et Vincent Crabbe. C'était marrant comme Malfoy n'était jamais là lorsque Harry allait au devant de lui.

Le sauveur du monde magique gémit et supplia jusqu'à ce que Ron finisse par lâcher sa saucisse à moitié finit. Le trio partit en classe une bonne heure plutôt. L'excuse qu'Harry leurs avait donné, était qu'il était pressé de revoir Hagrid.

Hagrid s'occupais d'un baquet de verracrasses lorsque les trios sixièmes années approchèrent de sa hutte. Ravi de leur arriver, Hagrid les enserra dans une étreinte à leur broyer les os.

"Content de vous revoir, Hagrid." Hermione le salua comme leur "chef". "Comment va Madame Maxime ?"

"Ah, elle va bien, très bien même." Le demi géant abordait un grand sourire. "Grawp va bien, lui aussi. Tu lui manquais, Hermione."

Ron donna un coup de coude à la jeune fille en plaisantant. "Tu entends ça ? Tu vas avoir un géant pour petit ami."

Hermione fit semblant de rire et regarda furieusement le grand Préfet. "Oui, et la première chose que je lui demanderais, se sera de s'assoire sur toi, Ronald Weasley."

Hagrid et Harry éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête que faisait Ron.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Harry? Tu semble un peu différent." Demanda Hagrid pendant qu'il les amenait dans sa cabane pour prendre le thé.

"Oh oui... heu, j'ai changé de shampooing."

Ron dut se retenir pour ne pas s'étouffer. Heureusement, Hagrid n'insista pas plus. Les trois amis détestaient cacher quelque chose d'important au demi géant, mais là, l'information était trop cruciale pour prendre le risque qu'Hagrid parle.

"Professeur," Demanda Ron en taquinant, "de quoi va t'on parler pour cette première leçon ?"

"Ah, tu vas adorer ça, j'espère. Tout spécialement toi, Harry. Mais je ne vais pas vous le dire avant que la leçon ne débute," dit Hagrid alors qu'il servait le thé dans les tasses géantes.

"Il fait encore bon cette année," Déclara Harry. Il enleva sa cape de ses épaules et la mit sur l'une des grandes chaises d'Hagrid. "Est ce qu'on peut prendre le thé dehors?"

"Bonne idée, Harry," Hermione s'était déjà levée, "I J'ai envie de profiter de la petite brise qu'il fait moi aussi."

Les trois étudiants dressèrent une tea-party temporaire en utilisant les gigantesques citrouilles qu'Hagrid aimait faire pousser, pendant qu'Hagrid s'asseyait sur un gros rocher. Hermione, Ron, et Hagrid parlaient de diverses choses comme la famille de Ron, mais Harry restait silencieux puisque ses principales pensées étaient tournées sur le long chemin qui montait jusqu'au château. Ses yeux clignotaient chaque seconde cherchant le Slytherin blond.

"Bien," Hagrid se leva lorsque un petit groupe de Ravenclaws approcha de leur citrouille, "il semblerait que le cours va commencer."

Harry cessa d'écouter (bien qu'il n'écoutait pas grand chose avant), car un certain attrapeur venait juste de se montrer.

Draco Malfoy arriva vers eux avec ses gardes du corps à ses côtés, à pas moins de cinquante mètre derrière les Ravenclaws. Le Coeur d'Harry s'accéléra rapidement sans qu'il en comprenne la raison. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, n'est ce pas ? Un stupide baiser causer par sa stupide attraction de Zéphyr. Draco regardait de façon nonchalante, peut être que l'autre garçon ne s'en souvenait plus!

Et en effet, Draco agissait de façon indifférentes à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Blaise Zabini parlait des absurdités de la journée comme d'habitude, mais Draco, ne regardais pas le garçon. Au lieu de ça, ses yeux couleurs mercures regardaient fixement au loin. Les coins de sa bouche étaient légèrement tournés vers le bas, sans aucun signe clair de dédain, un exploit remarquable pour le Slytherin normalement. Harry n'avait jamais vu Draco Malfoy si... détaché de tout avant.

Une chose était pourtant dépareillée, et c'était la façon dont Draco était habillé. En dépit de la chaleur, il portrait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une longue robe en coton avec dessous un pull à col roulé en cachemire.

L'ensemble de la classe arriva au bout de dix minutes. Avec Hagrid et les Gryffindors en tête, ils marchèrent vers une clairière près du stade de Quidditch. Cette clairière n'était pas là avant, et Harry avait l'intuition qu'elle n'avait été construite que pour cette leçon.

"Maintenant," Hagrid frappe bruyamment dans ses mains, "à l'intérieur de cette clôture il y a deux Demiguises. Est ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'est ? Oui, Hermione?"

"Les Demiguises sont des animaux qui ressemblent à des singes. Ils sont pacifiques et herbivores et peuvent être trouvé dans le Far East. Ils sont très dure à capturer, cependant, puisqu'ils quand ils marchent, ils sont généralement invisibles. Leurs poils soyeux peuvent servir à faire des capes d'invisibilité."

Harry écarquilla les yeux. C'est pour cela qu'Hagrid avait dit que la leçon l'intéresserait particulièrement. Ainsi, Harry avait visité depuis tout ce temps le château avec des poils de Demiguise sur le dos!

"Excellent, vingt points pour Gryffindor. Maintenant, quand je vais ouvrir la porte qui est là," Hagrid fit un geste en direction de la porte en bois qui séparait la clairière intérieur et le reste de l'environnement extérieur, "vous allez marcher dedans par deux avec un panier, et essayer d'attraper les deux Demiguises. Ils sont invisibles, donc essayer d'utiliser les légumes qui sont dans votre panier cela les attirera. Ils y a des petits arbres et des rochers par ici, donc faites attention."

La classe se sépara dans un murmure les étudiants se mettant avec leur meilleur ami. Seamus était avec Neville, et Hermione se mit immédiatement avec Ron, pour le plus grand plaisir de la tête rousse et Harry essaya de trouver Dean quand il réalisa que l'autre garçon avait abandonné le Soin au Créature Magique pour la Peinture Magique, une nouvelle section pour les élèves de tout ages.

"Je suis désolé de te dire ça, Harry, mais..."

Harry ferma les yeux avec résignation. Bien sur, les Ravenclaws et Hufflepuffs étaient par paire, Lavender était avec Parvati, les Slytherins avait sept personnes dans leur classe, et Crabbe était déjà avec Goyle, Zabini avec Nott, et Pansy avec Millicent...

Le repas d'Harry fit un mouvement acrobatique dans son estomac. Dans le coin des Slytherins, Draco ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur situation, et continuait de fixer le ciel. Soupirant, Harry fis un signe de tête rassurant à ses amis et marcha en direction du garçon blond. Les Slytherins devinrent immédiatement grossier – mais flatteur tout de même – faisant des commentaires sur le look d'Harry. Une autre chose qu'Harry avait remarqué c'était que seul les Slytherins ne restaient pas muets quand ils étaient proches de lui.

Le garçon qui a survécu racla sa gorge pour annoncer son arriver, bien qu'il n'ai pas spécialement besoin de le faire. "Bien, Malfoy, il semblerait que nous soyons les deux seules personnes à ne pas encore être par paire, tu vas devoir me supporter pour cette classe je pense." Harry se congratula car sa voix n'avait pas vacillé.

Draco lui jeta un regard froid et sans grande attention avant d'hausser les épaules. Il marcha adroit devant lui, dépassant Harry jusqu'à la pile de panier et alla à l'intérieur de la clairière. Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix de que marcher derrière lui, son repas décida de changer de vie pour sortir et rejoindre les compétitions olympiques de gymnastique.

Les deux heures suivantes passèrent avec les cris joyeux des étudiants qui se cognaient contres les autres, les arbres et les rochers, et finalement, ces agaçants animaux invisibles qui refusaient de se laisser attraper. Les légumes qu'Hagrid leurs avait donnés pour les attirer disparurent très rapidement. On pouvait voir la tête d'Hagrid, semblant flotter au dessus de la haie, les encourager.

Harry, cependant, ne s'amusait pas du tout. Draco avait leur panier, et le blondinet ne faisait aucun effort pour essayer de trouver les animaux. Malfoy marchait simplement autour de la clairière avec une main dans sa poche. Harry marchait cinq mètres derrière lui.

Lorsque la fin du cours fut arrivée, Harry avait suivit Draco autour de la clairière soixante treize fois. Pour être franc, ses jambes lui faisaient assez mal.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il était suppose faire ? Dire, "Malfoy, le petit baiser qu'on a échanger la nuit dernière était bon, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, c'était juste une réaction malheureuse de ta part car je suis un Zéphyr pur et que je ne peux pas me débarrasser de cette attraction qui met les gens hors de contrôle" cela ne semblait pas raisonnable à la part intelligente du cerveau d'Harry. Après un jour entier à attendre pour voir Draco, et espérer lui expliquer une ou deux choses, Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots pour lui parler.

Draco retourna dans le château dés qu'Hagrid les libéra. S'il avait regardé en arrière, il aurait vu les yeux verts émeraude d'Harry le fixant tristement.

Draco se laissa tomber comme un mort sur son lit aussitôt qu'il fut rentré dans son dortoir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Potter avait eu l'audace et la stupidité de le suivre pendant deux heures! Ses jambes étaient mortes à force de marcher.

En fait, l'intention initiale de Draco était de rester loin du Gryffindor en restant à l'autre bout du terrain et de rester là bas jusqu'à la fin du cours. Il ne s'attendait, pourtant, pas à ce qu'Harry le suive, et du coup Draco continua de marcher dans l'espoir que Potter veuille éventuellement le laisser. Ce ne fut qu'au bout du vingtième tours qu'il réalisa que peut être Potter le suivait lui par ce que c'était _lui_ qui avait leur panier. Du coup, il était trop embarrassé pour s'arrêter, donc Draco marcha... pendant soixante treize tours.

Il était un peu stupide... vraiment.

L'ensemble de la journée fut très fatiguant. Il n'avait pas voulu aller prendre son petit déjeuner ou son repas de midi car il avait peur de croiser Potter, et il était allé au cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques uniquement par ce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Maintenant son ventre était vide, ses jambes douloureuses, et il était presque 3:45 donc il avait cinquante minutes avant que la potion qu'il avait pris dans la matinée cesse de faire effet.

Draco joua avec la dernière fiole qu'il avait avant de la boire en entier. La démangeaison qui venait juste de réapparaître, disparue aussitôt. Draco venait juste de plonger dans un sommeil reposant lorsqu'il réalisa que ça réserve de potions était vide, et qu'il faudrait qu'il demande au Professeur Snape pour en avoir plus. Mais il était vraiment trop épuisé pour le faire ce soir...

Et du coup Draco décida de dormir un peu. A coup sur, ses compagnons de dortoir le réveilleraient lorsqu'il sera l'heure de dîner. Il demanderait au Professeur Snape à ce moment là.

Sept heures et cinquante minutes plus tard, Draco arriva à la conclusion que ses camarades n'étaient que des idiots cruels et insensibles.

Draco sortit Presque en courant de la sale commune des Slytherin lorsqu'il sentit que la démangeaison revenait petit à petit. Heureusement, la chambre de Snape était juste de l'autre côté des cachots. Au moins il n'avait pas besoin de monter les escaliers.

Draco était à moins d'une minute de la porte de Snape as quand une odeur familière atteint ses narines. Draco s'arrêta à mi chemin et pris un autre chemin. Devant lui, il y avait Harry Potter, fier, beau, et rayonnant.

Et Harry le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Que la potion soit maudite, que Snape soit maudit, que le nom des Malfoy aille en enfer... Draco savait qu'il n'avait qu'à l'embrasser.

Et il le ferait.

Draco avança jusqu'à l'autre garçon, ne remarquant pas la panique dans les yeux d'Harry. Tous ce qu'il voyait, c'était les iris couleurs jade, clignotant de mal aise, comme s'ils suppliaient Draco mais en même temps, honteux de ce qui allait ce passer. Mais il n'y avait pas de problème, Draco allait faire le premier pas.

"Malfoy, attend..., Malfoy! Draco!" Harry recula un peu et mis ses deux mains devant lui en espérant que sa stopperais le mouvement de Draco. Mais entendre son nom sortir de la bouche du brun fut trop pour le blond. Le Slytherin pris les petites mains d'Harry dans les siennes et profita du corps penché du Gryffindor pour pousser le garçon jusqu'a ce que sa tête touche le mur.

Draco enleva ses mains de celles d'Harry, et les plaça de chaque côté du visage d'Harry. Forçant le garçon aux cheveux brun à avancer la tête, Draco déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres fraîches, et fut récompenser pas un soupir de surprise.

Encouragé, Draco recommença, cette fois en restant un peu plus longtemps. Harry le regardait fixement avec de grands et innocent yeux lorsque le second baiser fut finit.

Et il se laissa faire une troisième fois. Et comme les muggles disent, la troisième fois est la bonne.

Draco commença par embrasser le coin droit des lèvres d'Harry et descendit ensuite vers le centre de sa bouche. Il posa ses lèvres contre celles pulpeuses d'Harry, et les suça avant de donner des petits coups sur les dents d'Harry, qui s'ouvrirent puisque le garçon était trop abasourdit.

Ce coup de langue ouvrit encore plus la bouche d'Harry, et Draco en profita pour y introduire sa langue. Cette langue volontaire, rencontra celle timide d'Harry, et elle la provoqua jusqu'à ce que la Gryffindor répondent enfin.

Le baiser était sensuellement lent, mais Harry semblait vraiment fonder de plaisir comme ça. Comme la langue de Draco rampait dans la bouche d'Harry, celle d'Harry suivait d'une manière remarquable, un peu comme son propriétaire avait suivit Draco toute la journée. Une fois que Draco fut sur qu'il avait marqué avec succès tout l'intérieur, sa langue rencontra celle d'Harry dans une simulation de combat. Les deux dansèrent l'une autour de l'autre, se touchant, se retirant, se battant, et se suçant au grand plaisir de leurs propriétaires.

Quand l'oxygène devint un problème, Draco recula, repris son souffle, et revint à la charge. Harry semblait plus brave, puisque brusquement Draco trouva l'autre langue dans sa bouche. Chaque parcelle de la peau de Draco frissonnait de plaisir. Le Zéphyr dans le sorcier bouillonna et se réjouit. Son compagnon était là, l'embrassant comme jamais; et Draco ne pouvait penser à rien d'autres que ça.

Bien que Draco aimait embrasser Harry, il savait qu'il y avait de meilleures choses qu'ils pouvaient faire, comme goûter le cou d'Harry. La jugulaire du Gryffindor avait semblée être tellement délicieuse Durant la journée.

Draco pris la lèvre inférieur d'Harry une dernière fois avant de descendre sur son cou. Les bras d'Harry se placèrent d'eux même autour des épaules de Draco, tandis que ceux du blond enserrèrent la taille d'Harry de manière possessive.

Harry haleta et gémit sous les soigneuses attentions du blond, et ses sons allèrent droit au coeur de Draco. Il se serra contre le mince garçon juste pour le sentir lui aussi se blottir contre lui. Draco eut un sourire espiègle envers le cou d'Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy, arrêtez vous maintenant !" Une voix haineuse raisonna dans le vestibule. Fâché par l'interruption, Draco tourna brusquement sa tête et grogna contre son professeur de potion.

Pas du tout intimidé par un garçon d'a peine seize ans, Severus Snape marcha jusqu'à eux et éloigna Draco d'Harry. Le blond gémit à la perte de la chaleur du corps d'Harry et s'apprêtait à pousser une gueulante contre Snape quand le professeur traîna les deux garçons par le col jusqu'à sa propre chambre.

Snape jeta les deux jeunes garçons sur des chaises séparées et se plaça entre eux. Draco continuait de regarder son compagnon avec une passion évidente, mais Harry regardait avec horreur son professeur.

Snape lança un regard furieux au garçon qui à survécut avec une aversion pour lui évidente. "Pouvez vous me dire, Mr. Potter, pour quelles raisons vous êtes dans les cachots à cette heure de la nuit ?"

Harry regarda droit devant lui entre Snape et Draco en rougissant avant de se décider. "J'avais faim et je suis partit à le recherche de la cuisine..., mais je me suis perdu. J'ai vu Malfoy, et à cause de ce pouvoir de Zéphyr, il... c'est comme pour Seamus, il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en empêcher, donc ce n'est pas de sa faute!"

Le cerveau de Draco ignora rapidement les excuses d'Harry, à l'exception de la partie concernant Seamus. Le Zéphyr en lui manifesta immédiatement sa présence. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Seamus Finnigan a sentit l'attraction d'Harry et ne pouvait plus se contrôler ? Finnigan ne partageait il pas sa chambre avec Harry ?

Est ce que l'Irlandais avait embrassé Harry lui aussi, juste comme Draco venait de le faire ? Est ce qu'il avait fait gémir Harry? Avait il lui aussi explore l'intérieur de la bouche d'Harry avant que Draco puisse le faire ?

Non, Draco ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. C'était l'insulte ultime pour un Zéphyr, de marquer son compagnon avant qu'il puisse le faire, et ça ne signifiait qu'une chose pour le garçon irlandais.

Finnigan devait mourir. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Harry était à lui et à lui seul. Comment cette espèce de sorcier a-t-il osé toucher Harry dans un endroit aussi intime ? Ne savait il pas à quel point Harry était spécial ? Comme si une telle chose était possible. C'en était risible. Non, Harry est à Draco, son compagnon pour la vie, pour toute l'éternité. Le sien... et à lui seul...

Snape ne reconnu pas l'expression angoissé qu'arborait maintenant le visage de Draco. Au lieu de ça, il regardait Harry avec étonnement.

"Mr. Potter, pourquoi est ce que vous défendez Mr. Malfoy?"

Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur ceux de Draco pendant un moment. Il continua alors à les déplacer, fermés, jusqu'a Snape et repris d'une voix lente, "Je suis sur que le Professeur Dumbledore vous a expliqué la situation ..., Monsieur. A cause des changement que j'ai subit Durant ces vacances d'été, les personnes qui ne sont pas actuellement amoureux de quelqu'un are se comporte de façon spéciale autour de moi. Donc les actions que Malfoy a faites plus tôt sont de ma responsabilité. S'il vous plait, si vous devez punir quelqu'un, ce doit être moi."

"Toujours le noble Gryffindor, n'est ce pas, Mr. Potter?" Se moqua Snape. "Dix points. Maintenant retournez dans votre dortoir et restez y !"

Harry lança un dernier regard à Draco avant de partir. Draco sauta immédiatement de son siège pour suivre le garçon, mais Snape le par le bras en prévision de son action.

"Laisse moi partir, bâtard !" Siffla Draco alors qu'Harry fermait la porte de la chambre de Snape. "Laisse moi !"

Snape dû user de toutes ses forces pour retenir le garçon. Il attacha Draco à la chaise, et pris pour lui une coupe de Brandy alors que le jeune Slytherin se débattait comme un fou.

"Relâche moi ! Comment oses tu m'empêcher de rejoindre mon compagnon ! Mon père va avoir ta peau !"

A ce moment là, Snape fut vraiment content d'avoir pose un sortilège constant de silence autours de sa chambre.

"Comment oses tu parler de ton père dans un moment comme ça ? Tu devrais retrouver tes sens en fin de comptes, et quand ta tête sera débarrassée de l'influence de Potter, tu te détesteras encore. N'est ce pas pour cette raison que tu as d'abord protesté contre cette idée au début ? Parce que tu veux soutenir ton abrutit d'honneur familiale ? Au nom de Salazar, Draco, réfléchit un peu. Est ce que tu veux Potter ou non ?"

Les yeux de Draco convergèrent vers le sol. Après un long moment, il décida finalement à parler. "Donc... donc tu savais depuis le début qu'Harry est mon compagnon ?"

Severus soupira, sirota son brandy, et s'assit. "Bien sur, comment aurais-je pu ne pas le savoir ? Toi et Potter êtes devenus des Zéphyrs le même jour, et avec ton combat contre lui, comment aurais-je pu ne pas le savoir? Dumbledore le sait aussi, et bien sur ta cousine, Nymphadora. Bien, maintenant répond à ma question, Draco, puisque tes idées sont claires maintenant. Est ce que tu veux Harry Potter ou non ?"

Draco releva ses yeux, droit dans ceux de Severus.

"Oncle Sev...," le garçon blond avança malgré ses liens, "Oui je le veux... il a si bon goût..., et je le veux tellement..."

Severus le scruta avec de la pitié dans les yeux. Il savait que Draco n'avait pas finit.

"La démangeaison revient, Oncle Sev... j'ai besoin de plus de potion..."

Les yeux du garçon commencèrent à devenir brumeux. Severus savait par expérience que Draco ne voulait probablement pas que quelqu'un d'autres le voit pleurer, donc il libéra Draco de ses cordes, et partit chercher la potion nécessaire.

Quand il fut de retour, Draco s'était replié sur lui même, et était pris de tremblement incontrôlable. Severus releva le menton de Draco et versa la potion dans sa gorge. Draco poussa un cri de protestation, mais à la fin, avala toute la boisson.

Draco s'affaissa dans les bras de Severus, son corps toujours tremblant. Le maîtres des potions enveloppa le corps du jeune garçon de ses bras et caressa son dos maladroitement. Puis il lui chuchota des phrases rassurantes.

"C'est une décision très difficile que tu as prise, Draco... Prions Merlin qu'il ait pitié de toi. Si c'est une consolation, je parle avec la totale confiance que Potter t'aimera lui aussi."

"Pas besoin... Apprend moi à préparer la potion, Oncle Sev..."

"Je le ferais, Draco, Je le ferais. Tu vas rester ici cette nuit. Nous parlerons plus demain."

Harry respire profondément; ses doigts touchant régulièrement ses lèvres rouges. Le contact avec Draco avait mis son esprit en morceau.

Okay... mais maintenant il était sur qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se poser la question de savoir si son compagnon était un homme.

Harry avait mentit à Snape ce soir, par habitude. Non, il ne s'était pas perdu, comment le pourrait-il? Il pourrait trouver le chemin jusqu'aux cuisines les yeux bandés. Il était en effet aller voir Dobby, puisqu'il n'avait pas pu s'arranger pour venir à l'intérieur de la cuisine la nuit précédente, et avait accidentellement vu le nom de Draco Malfoy sur la carte des Marauders finalement se déplaçant enfin après huit heure de calme. Il salua et partit à la poursuite du Slytherin.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire. En fait, son plan n'allait pas plus loin que de le rattraper. Donc quand Malfoy devina sa présence et se mit à tourner autour, Harry resta sur place, silencieux.

Et quand Malfoy marcha rapidement dans sa direction avec les yeux emplit de désir, Harry a paniqué. Mais bien sur, après quelques baisers, il était plus que décidé à continuer les baisers.

Les baisers de Draco étaient comme des gouttes de pluies, et aussi doux que des pétales de fleurs au printemps.

C'était incroyablement étrange. Qui pourrait jamais croire que Harry Potter c'est fait attraper dans les cachots dans une position assez chaude avec nul autre que le prince des Slytherin? C'était bon, trop, vraiment trop bon. Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'un baiser pouvait provoquer autant d'émotion.

Mais par contre... peut être que c'était juste du côté d'Harry. Est ce que Malfoy avait ressentit autre chose que de l'envie quand il caressait les lèvres d'Harry ? S'il n'y avait pas eu cette épouvantable attirance Zéphyr, Malfoy n'aurait probablement jamais songé à le toucher sans une perche de 10 mètres. Et se furent ces pensées qui poussèrent Harry dans une sorte de désespoir.

Il se sentait horriblement coupable, et c'était la faute à sa partie Zéphyr. Pourquoi devait il attirer comme ça ? Il avait volé de doux baisers à Draco, et l'autre garçon en était probablement horrifié! Draco allait encore plus le haïr maintenant. Et puisqu'il avait laisser le Slytherin avec Snape, le professeur allait sans aucune doute nourrir de nombreux mensonge sur Harry.

Le Golden Boy soupira une dernière fois avant de ce décider à aller se coucher. Il voulait garder le souvenir des douces caresses de Draco pour se réconforter cette nuit. Et le lendemain, il remettrait les choses en ordre, s'excusant au près du garçon blond, et espérant, faire amende honorable comme ça ils pourraient revenir à leurs disputes enfantines.

* * *

**_Je suis encore vraiment désolé pour l'attente. Merci de m'avoir soutenu et de ne pas avoir perdu espoir. Continuez à m'encourager avec des reviews, merci._**


	6. One Step Closer

**Titre :**_ Wind-Rider (cavalier du vent)_

**Auteur :** SuishouTenshi

**Traducteur: **Sucubei pour les 4 premiers chapitres puis Ange Humain pour le reste

**Avertissement: **R! Slash (cela ne vous étonne pas de ma part!)

**Spoilers :** Les cinq tomes

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling et l'histoire à SuishouTenshi.

**Résumé général : **La nuit de son 16ème anniversaire, le coeur d'Harry cesse de battre. Mais est il vraiment mort comme semble le penser sa tante. Drago de son côté reçoit son héritage, quelle créature est-il vraiment? Slash DMHP.

_** Excuses : Je demanderais à tout les lecteurs assidus de cette fiction de bien vouloir me pardonner pour le temps inadmissiblement long que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu de très gros problèmes qui m'ont empèché de le faire avant. Je vous promet de ne plus mettre autant de teps maintenant. Excusez moi encore.**_

_**  
**_

**Chapter Six: One Step Closer**

Severus Snape jeta un bref regard sur sa montre pour la centième fois avant de regarder l'avancement du travail des troisièmes années. L'hostilité entre les troisièmes années de Gryfondor et des Serpentards n'était pas aussi explosive que celle des sixièmes années, mais une décennie d'enseignement avait appris à Severus à toujours rester constamment vigilant pendant les leçons entre les deux maisons.

On était vendredi après-midi et il ne restait plus que vingt minutes avant la fin du cours.  
Severus avait attendu assez longtemps. Cela faisait dix jours qu'il avait trouver Draco et Potter dans un couloir à la sortie des ses appartements et depuis, il se refermait sur lui-même avec inquiétude.

Severus suivait secrètement les conseils de Tonk et avait commencé à fournir à Draco des potions diluées. Parallèlement, il avait sortit toute sorte d'excuse pour ne pas apprendre à Draco comment préparer la potion lui-même. Chaque jour, il avait réduit la concentration d'une légère fraction. Actuellement, la proportion entre la potion calmante et l'eau était au alentour de 12 à 1.

Mais le maître des potions savait parfaitement que ça ne pourrait pas durer très longtemps. Les instincts primaires de Draco étaient en conflit constant avec sa conscience humaine. Chaque jours supplémentaires, la nécessité du Zephyr d'être avec son compagnons allait augmenter jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une ampleur incontrôlable. Une potion concentrée pourrait réfréner ces besoins, mais une potion diluer serait sans aucun doute inefficace pour arrêter le réveil du Zephyr.

Il s'inquiétait à mort pour Draco ; le garçon qu'il avait traité comme un neveu depuis ses six dernières années était petit à petit en train de disparaître.

Severus Snape savait ce qu'il devait faire. Vingt minutes plus tard, il irait faire un tour au manoir Malfoy. Il savait que seul Lucius avait la capacité de faire changer la façon de penser de Draco. Mais la question était, une fois que Lucius aura eu connaissance de l'identité du compagnon de Draco, quelle sera la probabilité qu'_il_ ne soit pas aussi choqué que ça ?

Une fois le cours finit, les élèves bruyant rangèrent leurs affaires dans leur sacs et sortir rapidement de la salle, les élèves de Slytherin prenant le temps de dire au revoir au professeur au cheveux gras. Des que le dernier eu franchit la porte, Severus se précipita dans ses appartements et alluma un feu dans la cheminée.

Un flash plus tard, il était enfin de retour dans l'antique demeure des Snape, où la cheminée du salon était la seule à être reliée au réseau de cheminée du manoir Malfoy.

"Manoir Mafoy" dit clairement Severus. Le monde sembla tourner autour de lui, et il atterrit sur le sol immaculé du salon de la famille Malfoy quelques secondes plus tard. Il espérait que Narcissa l'excuserais de venir sans l'avoir prévenue ; mais ce genre de choses était trop dangereux pour être confiées à un hibou postal.

S'il y a bien une chose à la quelle Severus ne s'attendait pas, c'était de trouver un Lucius Malfoy habillé hâtivement se tapissant à côté du mur est de la salle avec son oreille droite collé sur un tableau figé. Lucius sentant sa présence se retourna dans un léger sursaut, mais un léger bruit lointain capta soudainement leur attention et Lucius reposa son oreille de nouveau contre le tableau.

Severus souleva un sourcil, une habitude qu'il avait à contre cœur attrapé en passant beaucoup de temps avec Draco et la famille Malfoy en général. Lucius ne le regarda plus, mais agita ses doigts aristocratiques et fit signe à Severus de le rejoindre.

Le professeur maintenant très curieux s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible. Un autre bruit léger de verre brisé atteignit les oreilles de Severus. Brièvement, il se demanda si Lucius et Narcissa ne s'étaient pas encore disputés ; la maîtresse de maison était en effet connue pour son tempérament et son habitude occasionnelle de détruire les objets qui lui passaient par la main quand elle était irritée.

Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment prêt, il remarqua que le bas de la toile peinte avait un trou découpé. Ce fut à ce moment là, qu'il songea à un minuscule tunnel, qui relierait le salon avec une autre pièce du manoir. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué son existence avant. La demeure Snape avait un système similaire installé dans les murs lui aussi. La peinture n'était accrochée ici que pour cacher ce système.

Mais qu'est ce que Lucius pouvait écouter ainsi ?

Il était maintenant Presque collé à l'homme blond. Lucius fit un sourire machiavélique et retient un rire. Il s'éloigna du trou pour permettre à Severus d'écouter.

"Dehors! Sortez, misérable vieil homme!" Un autre bruit d'objet cassé arriva aux oreilles de Severus. C'était clairement la voix de Narcissa. "Mensonge, tout cela ne sont que des mensonges ! N'en avez-vous pas assez ?"

A qui Narcissa hurlait-elle comme ça ?

Une voix masculine répondit quelque chose, mais c'était dit trop doucement pour être entendu. Quelque seconde plus tard, Narcissa cassa encore quelque chose.

"Vous devez être complètement fou !" Commença Narcissa. "Ils nous ont contrôlé des tonnes de fois, durant tout l'été, et effrayé mon pauvre Draco au point de le mettre dans tous ses états ! Je ne veux plus de ses absurdités. Dehors ! Pour la dernière fois, Lucius _n'est pas_ là, et il _ne nous a pas _contacté!"

Quelques murmures reprirent.

"Je m'en moque complètement de votre stature, ou de vos connaissances particulières, ou de vos suspicions infondés ! Vous ne fouillerez pas ma maison ! Je ne le permettrais pas ! Penny, raccompagne le directeur Dumbledore jusqu'a la porte!"

Severus eu le soufflé coupé et recula. Qu'est ce qu'Albus Dumbledore était venu faire au Manoir Malfoy ? Il se retourna pour chercher une réponse dans Lucius, mais ne vis que l'autre homme en train de luire avec fierté. Severus se moqua de lui mentalement. Il connaissait Lucius depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas savoir la raison de cette apparence. Narcissa Malfoy venait de crier sur le sorcier le plus fort de la communauté et de le mettre dehors tout en lui mentant, donc forcément Lucius était fier.

"Il est ici depuis plus d'une demi-heure," chuchota Lucius avec amusement, "et 'Cissa n'a pas arrêté de hurler."

Severus hocha de la tête, à moitié exaspéré, et à moitié compréhensive. Il ne voulait pas traiter avec Lucius tant que Albus Dumbledore était lui-même présent quelques pièces plus loin.

"Qu'est ce qui t'ammène ici, Severus ?" Lucius alla se servir un verre de Merlot. Severus opta pour quelque chose de plus fort, comme du whisky pur feu.

Il toussa et dit doucement, "Draco."

"Comment vas t'il ? Il n'a pas écrit depuis la semaine dernière, " demanda Lucius. Ses manières ne changèrent pas le moins, et son expression était juste nonchalante, mais une légère hésitation dans sa voix indiqua à Severus à quel point Lucius s'inquiétait du bien être de Draco.

"Pas bien," Severus chuchota encore, de façon aussi inquiétant que possible, juste pour intensifier l'effet des mots. Le maigre corps de Lucius se figea immédiatement. "J'ai des nouvelles qui vont t'intéresser et te terrifier. Lucius, je te suggère fortement de faire une apparition et de demander à ton elfe de maison d'arrêter de reconduire le directeur Dumbledore à la porte. "

"Tu es fou ? Me montrer à Dumbledore ? Je suis sur que la situation de Draco ne nécessite pas une telle folie!"

"Si tu ne souhaite pas que ton fils vive une demi-vie, tu devrais écouter ce que je dis, Lucius" grogna Severus.

Le chef de la famille Malfoy rétrécit ses yeux griset regarda son amis de longue date. La voix de Severus était menaçante, un ton dont Lucius n'était pas familier dans ses rapports avec l'autre homme. Le professeur aux cheveux noir avait toujours trop respecté les Malfoy, pour que Severus défie ouvertement Lucius de quelques manières que se soit, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Lucius fit un pas en avant et attrapa Severus par le col. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Draco ? Si tu ne parles pas maintenant..."

"Vous ne pouvez pas venir ici !" le voix de Narcissa interrompit la confrontation. Son cri semble étrangement proche, comme si elle était juste derrière la porte.

"Mais j'ai entendu des voix, madame Malfoy. Il y a peut être un cambrioleur ici; je ne peux en aucun cas partir en vous laissant seule ici face à un homme dangereux."

Severus gémit. Narcissa ne devait pas savoir que Albus Dumbledore pouvait voir à travers toutes sorte de mensonges, quelque soit leur complexité. Narcissa repartit dans ses cris mélodramatiques, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement de porte. Lucius n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir à temps.

"Ah," Dumbledore ria dans sa barbe, "aucun cambrioleur ici, madame Malfoy. Il n'y a que mon professeur de potion et votre mari. Comment vont vos classes, Severus ? Et monsieur Malfoy, vous semblez bien pâle. Je retourne au bermudes ce soir, voulez vous vous joindre à moi ? Un peu de soleil vous ferait le plus grand bien."

Trois adultes et un elfe de maison regardèrent fixement le vieil home avec incrédulité. Lucius fut le premier à ce reprendre.

"Monsieur le Directeur, combien de temps est ce que j'ai avant que les home de main du ministère arrivent ? J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas de me donner cinq minutes pour commencer à partir."

Dumbledore rigola encore. "Bien que j'adorerais participer à un acharnant jeu de poursuite, le temps que j'ai ne me permet pas de tel loisir. Je suis venu ici pour le même raison que Severus."

Le professeur en question souleva un sourcil. Un jour, il arriverait à comprendre comment Dumbledore pouvait savoir tout à propos de tout.

Lucius regarda succésivement les deux membres du personnel de Hogwarts. Dans un soupir, il s'adoucit et s'assit dans un fauteuil en cuir. Il connaissait Albus Dumbledore depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que le vieil homme ne partirait pas tant que Lucius ne lui aurait pas concédé une audience.

"Narcissa, du thé."

La maîtresse de maison, fut froissée par l'ordre. Elle jeta un regard à Lucius que Severus avait déjà vu maintes et maintes fois. C'était un "On-en-reparlera-plus-tard" comme les femmes savant bien faire. Néanmoins, elle sortit avec Penny le dos droit et le menton relevé. Faire du thé prenait moins d'une seconde pour un elfe de maison ; c'était juste une excuse que les hommes des familles aristocratique avaient l'habitude d'utiliser pour congédier leurs femmes.

Sans être le moins consterné, Severus se retrouva assis sur une chaise entre Albus Dumbledore, leader du camp de la lumière, et Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater notoire, pour engager une conversation concernant la possibilité d'un véritable future non platonique entre son étudiant favoris et son pire ennemie. Parfois la vie est un peu trop surréaliste pour expliquer avec des mots.

Lucius était clairement incommode par la présence de Dumbledore. Et Severus ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Le sorcier regardait impressionné et admiratif les antiquités inestimables qui décoraient le salon des Malfoy, riant pour tout et rien en même temps.

Lucius jeta un regard à Dumbledore. Il ne serait pas le premier à parler, même s'il était claire pour Severus qu'il était impatient d'apprendre comment allait Draco.

"Est ce que le jeune Malfoy vous a écrit dernièrement ?" demanda Dumbledore finalement.

L'oeil droit de Lucius se contracta nerveusement. "Nous avons reçut une courte lettre de lui il a dix jours."

"Et vous n'avez eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis ?" Lucius hocha lentement la tête. "Je pense que la nouvelle de mon retrait momentané est parvenu jusqu'a vous, donc je dois confesser que je ne connais pas grand-chose de la condition actuelle du jeune Draco. Et vous, Severus? Draco vous fait plus confiance qu'aux autres. Comment va notre jeune Malfoy?"

Severus vit lui aussi son oeil droit se contracter nerveusement. Dumbledore était trop rusé. Il avait réussit à repousser toute la responsabilité dans les bras de Severus alors qu'il était parfaitement capable d'expliquer la situation à Lucius.

"Abyssal," répondit Severus directement en serrant les dents, "totalement abyssal."

La posture de Lucius, auparavant relaxante, disparut pour finalement faire place à son trouble intérieur. Et pour dire, il ne connaissait pas encore toute l'histoire. Pour ne pas torturer l'homme plus longtemps, Severus repris.

"Draco a malencontreusement... accidentellement rencontré son compagnon le premier jours d'école, et depuis, il se bat contre. Cela fait deux semaines, Lucius, et Draco dépend complètement des potions pour rester éloigné de son prétendant. Franchement, il ne va pas pouvoir tenir plu..."

"**QUOI **?"

Lucius Malfoy quelle part de lui venait de répondre. Son esprit était embrouillé par la confusion et la peur. Premièrement, la nonchalance que Dumbledore affichait durant le rapport de Severus, laissait clairement indiqué que le Directeur connaissait le véritable héritage des Malfoy. Mais qui a bien pu le lui dire ? Certainement pas Severus! Ensuite, si Draco avait trouvé son prétendu aussi vite, pourquoi, est ce qu'il se battait contre ? Comment pouvait il encore se battre contre lui ? Comment pouvait il garder la tête suffisamment claire pour toujours prendre sa potion ? Lucius se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait vu Narcissa, le matin qui avait suivit son initiation. Plus rien ne fut jamais pareil pou lui après.

Et pour finir… comment Severus pouvait il parler de tout ça aussi calmement avec Dumbledore juste à côté de lui ? Severus est un Death Eater, un espion du Lord Noir infiltré dans les murs de Hogwarts. Dumbledore l'avait attrapé dans une maison de Death Eater. Bien entendu, Severus avait essayé de faire de son mieux pour échapper au courroux de Dunbledore jusqu'à maintenant. Mais encore une fois… est ce qu'il y arriverait…

Mais il ne devait pas penser à ça. Draco était plus important pour le moment. Et Lucius voulait des réponses.

"Le prétendu de Draco, est ce qu'il vous à dis qui elle était ?"

Severus tressaillit alors que Dumbledore toussa pour masquer un rire d'amusement.

"Pas '_elle'_, Lucius..."

L'homme blond ferma ses yeux dans un soupir. Il avait redouté cette nouvelle information depuis l'écart de Draco l'autre jour. Les mots "_lui seul peut toucher_" hantaient constamment l'esprit de Lucius. Est-ce que c'était pour ça que Draco reniait son désire intime ? Lucius ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il l'aimerait et le supporterait quoi qu'il arrive ?

"S'il te plait, dis moi au moins que c'est un respectable Slytherin au sang pur."

Severus et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard prudent. Ils allaient effacer le dernier brin d'espoir de Lucius.

"Lucius...," Severus se leva et s'avança afin de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Lucius de manière réconfortante.

"Le thé est prêt!" Narcissa Malfoy arriva tranquillement avec un plateau d'argent dans les mains, faisant retomber la tension de la pièce. Avec un sourire simulé, elle versa une tasse de thé pour le sorcier qu'elle avait trait de "misérable vieil homme" quelques instants plus tôt. Dumbledore répondit par un sourire franc et joyeux.

Une fois que Narcissa eu finit, Lucius mis ses mains autour de son poignet et la ramena jusqu'a ce qu'elle soit sur ses genoux. Tant pis pour son image d'aristocratique… Il avait besoin de sa femme dans ce moment, et avait aussi le droit d'entendre ça.

"Assez de détour maintenant, Severus, qui est il ?"

"De qui parlez vous, chéri?" demanda Narcissa avec un sourire et un léger rougissement de ses joues.

"Le promis de Draco, Narcissa," Severus déglutit, et pria les fondateurs qu'il puisse s'étouffer avec sa salive immédiatement, "est Potter, Harry Potter."

Le sourire de Narcissa se figea sur visage. Ses yeux bleus perçant fixaient Severus avec incrédulité. Lucius n'était pas dans un meilleur état. En effet, l'homme semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Toutes couleurs avaient quittées son visage, et il semblait en pire état qu'un mort.

Brusquement, Narcissa fut pris d'un rire de dément. "Non, vraiment, Severus, qui est-ce ?"

Severus soupira. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas un bon signe.

"Ce n'est pas une blague, Narcissa. Le compagnon de Draco est Harry Potter. Le garçon qui à survécu est un Zephyr pur sang qui a accédé à son héritage pendant les vacances d'été. Il reste encore des mystères que nous devons résoudre. Mais Draco est quasiment sur que son compagnon est bien le dernier de la lignée des Potter. C'est pour ça qu'il se torture en refusant le lien, Lucius, par ce qu'il pense que tu ne l'accepteras jamais."

"Quelle question, bien sur que je ne vais pas l'approuver !" hurla Lucius. Ses yeux gris semblaient jeter des éclairs mais l'effet de sa rage était largement atténué par le faire que sa fabuleuse femme était encore assise sur ses genoux. "Harry Foutu Potter! C'est une erreur, je te le dis. Vous vous trompez! Mon fils ne sera jamais le compagnon d'un Potter, pas tant que je vivrais!"

A l'intérieur de lui, Severus bouillonnait de rage. Tout ce qu'il voyait depuis une semaine, était un Draco démolit, le garçon d'habitude arrogant était réduit à un tas de larmes de hontes, culpabilisant, et sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais proclamer ce qui est légitimement à lui. Alors que Draco dormait dans sa chambre il y a dix jours, Severus avait passé la nuit à surveiller ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'une famille, un fils, et il avait fait le vœu à lui-même qu'il ferait tout pour rendre Draco aussi heureux que possible.

Et si cela signifiait qu'il fallait tuer Lucius Malfoy, il le ferait. Mais pour le moment il jetait un regard noir en direction du visage si parfait de Lucius.

Severus se leva de toute sa taille et lança un regard furieux au couple qui le scandalise. En vingt ans d'amitié, il n'avait jamais parlé à Lucius avec autant de venin. Ais il était facile de laisser sortir son attitude d'enseignant lorsque les Malfoy agissaient comme des gamins capricieux.

"Ecoute moi, sale bâtard égoïste! _Draco est en train de mourir_, il se meure de l'intérieur! Il prend trois, parfois quatre fioles de potion par jour juste pour laisser ses émotions à distance. Tout ce qu'il fait de la journée, c'est étudié. Il dors et mange encore moins. Le temps est relativement doux, et pourtant, il se promène dans le château en pulls et vêtements d'hiver. Il ne parle que quand on lui adresse la parole et n'a même pas touché son cher balai.

"Toi aussi tu es un Zephyr. Est ce que tu te souviens quand tu es venu me voir ce matin là, en me clamant que Narcissa était ta promise, ta compagne à vie ? Tu ne te souviens pas de comment tu passais ton temps à sourire pendant la semaine qui a suivit... l'année qui a suivit ? Mais Draco n'aura jamais se plaisir, pas tant qu'il aura peur de te décevoir! _Réfléchit_, Lucius, pense à ce que tu ressentirais si tu devais perdre Narcissa pour toujours, ne plus jamais le tenir dans tes bras!

"Ton fil est en train de _mourir_, Lucius Malfoy, mourir, parce qu'il a peur de te décevoir plus que tout! Quelle sorte de bonne volonté peux tu faire preuve pour le monde quand on vois celle que tu accorde à ton unique héritier ? Je te prie de rejeter tous les préjudices ou la haine que tu as contre Potter... Merlin sais que j'en ai..."

Narcissa ne put se retenir de sangloter. Elle mis sa main devant sa bouche et cacha son visage contre la poitrine de Lucius. Dumbledore sirotait calmement son thé sans rien dire.

Lucius lançait encore un regard furieux, mais sa détermination était doucement en train de s'évanouir. Les mots "ton fils est en train de mourir" sonnaient comme un écho dans sa tête, tout comme l'image d'un Draco essayant de retenir ses larmes. Il était dans une voie sans issus.

"Et pour le Lord Noir, Severus?" Sa voix était légèrement chuchotée. "Si je donne à Draco mon consentement, il va lui aussi devenir sa cible. Et que ce passera t'il si Potter meurt des mains de Lord Noir ? Comment pourrait vivre Draco après ça ? Il ne peut pas y avoir de fin heureuse à ce problème, Severus. Il vaut mieux lui infliger de la peine maintenant, que de le laisser avoir son compagnon et qu'il le perde ensuite." Il regardait le sol tout en caressant les cheveux de Narcissa. "C'est une douleur horrible... que de perdre ton compagnon promis, une chose que personne ne devrait avoir à vivre, surtout à cette age là."

"Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire que Harry Potter va perdre ?" dit Severus en détachant bien tout les mots.

Lucius le regarda confus. "A quel camp est ce que tu appartiens, Severus!"

Dumbledore s'étouffa de rire.

"Il me semble que c'est assez clair maintenant, Lucius."

L'information mis deux secondes pour arrive. Le tête de Narcissa et Lucius se braquèrent sur lui simultanément et regardèrent blessés droit dans les yeux de cafard de Severus. "Ainsi c'était toi l'esp..."

"Il semblerait," répondit Severus d'un air désolé.

Lucius le regarda en restant bouche bée. Des souvenirs lui revinrent, et les questions insolubles pour expliquer le ratage de leur plan avaient maintenant leurs réponses. Lucius ne savait pas quoi penser. Trahit ? Non, ils étaient des Death Eaters, entraînés à trahir leurs proches si cela signifiait leur propre survit. Surprit ? Pas vraiment, les excuses louches que donnaient toujours Severus l'avaient déjà intrigue. Il avait eu souvent l'opportunité de tuer la garçon qui à survécut, mais le môme continuait de vivre depuis cinq ans, vivant assez longtemps pour être reconnu comme le compagnon à vie de Draco...

Une seconde plus tard, les émotions de Lucius passèrent de blessé et soucieux à une délicieuse joie. Le choix n'était plus aussi compliqué maintenant.

Autant il détestait les mudbloods et Dumbledore et ce qui s'y rapportait, autant, il était fatigué de les mutiler et les tuer. Il avait vécu une belle vie tranquille pendant les treize années entre la mort et la renaissance de Voldemort. Il avait le prestige, l'argent et le pouvoir sur la communauté magique. Mais depuis le retour de Voldemort, il avait perdu tout ça. Qu'est ce qu'il avait à gagner en suivant le half-blood dément ? Le nom des Malfoy était taché à jamais.

Et qu'en pensait Draco ? Son fils n'avait certainement pas les capacités pour se battre pour le Lord Noir Il voulait maintenir Draco et Narcissa à l'abris. Le côté de la lumière avait Dumbledore et Harry Potter, et aussi un espion dans le cercle intime de Voldemort. Quand il devait peser des choix, ce n'était pas dur de prendre une décision.

Sans oublier le fait que si le côté de la lumière perdait, son fils serait damné à vie.

Résigné, Lucius ferma ses yeux. "Je vais faire ce que vous suggérez..."

Snape soufla de soulagement, Narcissa eu le soufflé coupe et Dumbledore sauté de joie. C'était maintenant au tour du vieil homme de parler.

"Est-ce que Voldemort vous a contacté, Lucius?" demanda directement Dumbledore. Lucius répondit avec un ton de triomphe manifeste dans sa voix.

"Non," répondit t'il brusquement. "La seule personne qui est venu ici est Bellatrix. Elle est venue pour superviser l'initiation de Draco. Notre Lord lui a aussi demandé de surveiller sa formation pendant les vacances de Noël. Un Zephyr demi-sang n'est pas courant, vous devez le savoir. Draco aurait fait un atout important pour notre côté."

"Bien, nous ne pouvons certainement pas laisser faire ça!" dit joyeusement Dumbledore. "Heureusement, Noël n'est pas encore là. Nous allons nous concentrer sur le problème actuel, comme la santé du jeune Malfoy, par exemple ? Severus, quelles actions avez-vous entreprit pour aider Draco? Vous lui avez parlé, je suppose ?"

Narcissa et Lucius se retournèrent ensemble vers lui, avec clairement de la peur dans les yeux.

"Je lui ai donné des potions diluées. Elles ne l'aideront pas sur le long terme s'il continue de renier Potter si violement. L'objectif principale et de lui laisser de faibles restes d'émotions à intervalle régulier, si discrètement qu'il ne les reconnaîtra pas immédiatement. S'il venait à oublier sa potion, il ressentirait moins de douleur que ce qu'il aurait ressentit en prenant des remèdes concentrés. Seulement, au bout d'un certain point, l'arrivé de sentiments dépasseront la potion, j'ai peur, il ne survivrait pas à la douleur."

Narcissa s'installe confortablement sur les genoux de Lucius et écoute attentivement les commentaires de Severus. Son cœur saignant pour son fils. Ce doit vraiment horrible pour un Zephyr dominant. Narcissa n'avait rien sentit d'autre que de légers picotements quand Lucius la courtisait. La véritable passion, ne venant que lors de contacts physiques intenses. Pour un compagnon dominant, chaque sentiment ressentit est du plaisir, jamais douloureux. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste.

"Le seul remède," Severus continua avec un air de dédain, "Est Potter lui même. Mais actuellement, C'est une potion que Draco ne prendra jamais."

"Sans mon consentement, tu dis." dit Lucius en désapprouvant. Il ne voulait pas donner à son fils, la permission de courtiser le fils Potter. Le simple fait d'y penser le frustrait au plus haut point. Mais quel choix avait-il ? Narcissa était actuellement dans une position encore plus délicate – sa propre sœur allait devenir son ennemie dans quelques instants. Se battre pour Draco et Potter signifiait se battre contre Bellatrix. Narcissa était forte, mais il ne voulait pas la forcer à engendrer un conflit familial.

"Exactement!" gazouilla le directeur.

"Et _qu'est ce que_ vous proposer que je fasse ?" Le regard qui tue que lança Lucius au vieil home jovial était suffisamment violent pour exterminer toute une armée. "Entrez dans la sale commune des Slytherin et dire 'Vas y et proclame Harry Potter tien' ?"

"Oh, je n'aurais jamais proposer quelque chose manquant autant de... tact." Dumbledore était complètement passé à côté du sarcasme ou alors il avait décidé de l'ignorer. "Si je me souviens bien, Severus, demain est le premier week-end à Hogsmead, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que le jeune Draco pourrais venir rendre visite à sa famille. Après, et bien Noël est dans longtemps."

Lucius grogna. Il n'avait jamais aimé les conversations père-fils. Il n'était pas très doué pour ça et cela ne les rendait pas très utiles.

Dumbledore et Severus ne restèrent guère plus longtemps après ça.

La première chose que faisait Draco après s'être lavé les dents le matin, était de prendre sa drogue. On était Samedi matin, mais Draco ne pouvait pas dormir plus longtemps puisqu'il devait prendre sa potion toute les huit heures. Après s'être habillé (avec un pull à manches longues et un manteau d'hiver), il se dirigea tranquillement en direction de la grande salle pour déjeuner. C'était le premier week-end à Hogsmead et les troisièmes années en parlaient avec excitation dans les couloirs.

Draco n'était pas d'humeur pour aller à Hogsmead. Mais là encore, il n'était pas d'humeur pour grand-chose ces derniers jours. Pourtant, pour préserver les apparences, il devait y aller. Les autres de sa maison commençaient à deviner qu'il lui était arriver quelque chose récemment ; il ne voulait pas leurs donner encore plus de raisons de paraître suspect.

Il prit un siège à la table des Slytherin. Un brave troisième année le salua, et il lui répondit en retour. Aucun de ses amis n'était encore là. Inconsciemment, il s'était assis de façon à voir le reste de la salle… face aux Gryffindors.

Le groupe était presque tous là. Ils étaient non seulement courageux, mais en plus, ils étaient des gens qui se levaient tôt. Des sourires familiers se dessinèrent sur des visages familiers, des visages qu'il voyait depuis cinq ans mais jamais d'en apprendre plus. Leur bonne humeur rendait Draco malade.

_Il_ rendait Draco malade.

La peau olive lumineux, scintillait sous la lumière automnale qui s'infiltrait au travers du plafond enchanté. Les lèvres rouges pulpeuses se serrait aux coins dans un sourire timide et séduiant. Les doigts gracieux brossaient une mèche rebèle de cheveux soyeux. Les yeux verdoyant scintillaient si souvent aux blagues dites par Weasley ou l'Irlandais. Ils se tournèrent rapidement dans le direction de Draco; émeraude contre mercure, et brusquement partirent encore au loins.

Une légère teinte rosée colorait les joues d'harry. Manifestement, le garçon n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit, l'erreur.

Depuis une semaine et demi, Harry Potter avait essayé de parler à Draco à de nombreux moments. Mais la potion rendait Draco froid et indifférent. Avec Crabbe et Goyle collé à ses chaussures, Draco était inapprochable. Il savait mieux que quiconque comment s'aventurer dehors après le couvre feu. Il faisait des devoirs de Préfet, mais faisait attention à ce que Pansy soit tout le temps avec lui où qu'il aille.

Oui, Draco se sauvait, évitant délibérément Potter. Vous pouviez le traiter de lâche, si vous le souhaitiez, il vous répondrait qu'il s'en moquait complètement.

Les yeux verts clignotèrent encore et Draco put voir une légère confusion dedans avant qu'ils ne se détournent. Peut être qu'il devrait lui aussi bouger son regard. Il ne voulait pas envoyer un mauvais message.

Mais il ne pouvait! Sur sa vie, il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi ses yeux étaient si absorbé par ce visage entouré de rouge et or. Ginny Weasley posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, et Draco ressentit de légères étincelles en lui. La sensation était trop familière au blond. Il était en train d'être jaloux !

Il avait pris sa potion ce matin, il en était sur. Il ne devrait rien ressentir envers le Gryffindor. De la haine et de l'aversion, il le pouvait, mais d'où venait la jalousie ?

Il se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient fixes sur la paire de lèvres parfaites. Il ne ressentait pas la démangeaison, mais il pouvait ressentir un léger chatoiement de désir. La chaleur était faible mais présente.

Draco renonça à son déjeuner et sortit. Non, la potion avait fait effet. Ce n'était qu'une hallucination causée par le souvenir du baiser passionné. Il n'était plus attiré par Potter. Il ne pouvait pas ce le permettre.

"Mr. Malfoy!" La voix familière du Professeur Snape attire son attention alors que Draco flânait prêt des cachots. Le territoire Slytherin était froid et morne, mais pour lui, c'était familier et il aimait ça.

"Professeur," Draco lui donna un bref salut, "Que ce passe t-il ?"

Severus regarda autour avant de parler. "Informez que vous avez une réunion avec moi et que vous en pouvez pas vous rendez à Hogsmead. Rejoignez moi dans ma chambre dés que vous le pouvez."

Cela revenait au même pour Draco, il ne voulait pas vraiment y aller. Il laissa un message à Blaise revint en courant dans la chambre en moins de dix minutes.

Le professeur lui tendit un pot de poudre de cheminette. "Salon Snape" était apparemment leur destination.

Draco y était allé quelques fois quand il était enfant. Contrairement au Manoir Malfoy, la demeure ancestrale Snape manquait d'une certaine splendeur oppressive, bien qu'elle soit aussi sombre et angoissante. Il semblerait que Severus ait donné un coup de redécoration dans la salle à manger depuis la dernière fois où Draco est venu. L'adolescent blond allait juste sortir et regarder un bouclier médiéval quand l'autre homme lui tendit à nouveau le pot de poudre en lui demandant de dire "Manoir Malfoy".

"Quoi ?" cria brusquement Draco. Il n'était pas en état pour voir son père. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'excuse pour ne pas avoir encore annoncé son compagnon. Comment Severus pouvait délibérément lui faire ça?

"Ton père requière ta présence, Draco, immédiatement," répéta Severus. "Je ne viendrais pas avec toi." Son visage était aussi inexpressive que d'habitude, mais il y avait une multitude d'émotions visible dans ses yeux Il était définitivement excité (et pas dans le bon sens), légèrement coupable, et quelque chose comme soulagé. Son ton ne laissait aucune place pour des arguments.

Et du coup Draco se rendit chez lui, vraiment à contre coeur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se nettoyer de la suie avant qu'un parfum familier arrive à ses narines. Narcissa l'écrasa pratiquement dans ses bras, et la femme était en train de sangloter comme une manique, ou quelque chose comme ça.

"Maman ?" demanda Draco en s'inquiétant. Est ce que tout allait bien? Il n'avait pas lut le journal depuis un certain temps. Est-ce que Lucius était en danger ou capturé ?

"Narcissa, laisse le respirer," dit Lucius. Okay, donc son père va bien.

Lucius, habillé parfaitement, comme toujours, conduisit sa femme et son fils jusqu'à des fauteuils. Le thé et les biscuits étaient déjà versés et préparés.

Draco s'assit sur son fauteuil habituel. Lucius et Narcissa s'assirent eux aussi, mais aucun des deux ne le regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

"Père ?"

Lucius éclaircit sa gorge et le regarda. "Draco," il commença d'une vois très sombre, "as-tu trouvé ton promis ?"

Draco avala sa salive et frissonna. Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de son père et le comportement de sa mère qui lui disait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils savaient la réponse à cette question. Severus le leur avait dit, sans aucun doute. La question était, pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne lui criaient pas dessus et ne le menaçaient pas de le renier ?

Draco se recula dans son siège, pris deux respirations, et tomba sur ses genoux devant ses parents. "Je suis désolé, Père, de vous décevoir encore. Mais soyez rassuré que le lien n'ira pas plus loin."

Lucius soupira. Draco l'avait toujours appelé "papa". "Oh, tu es stupide, enfant stupide..."

La pièce resta silencieuse pendant un très long moment.

"Je me souviens t'avoir dis que je te soutiendrais quel que soit le chemin que tu choisirais. Mais cette route, Draco, que je ne peux admettre. A quoi est ce que tu pensais, enfant stupide ?"

Une part de Draco voulait crier que ce n'était pas de sa faute; il n'avait pas voulut choisir Harry Potter comme compagnon à vie. L'autre partie, cependant, voulait admettre l'erreur et demandait une punition adéquate. Lucius continuait de parler.

"Ca," Malfoy Senior sortit la familière fiole de potion de la robe et la positionna devant le visage de Draco, "est du poison. Tu pers ton humanité chaque fois que tu en prends. Ca, Draco, je veux que tu l'oublies."

Il laissa tomber la fiole sur le tapis, posa sa chaussure dessus, et l'écrasa la chose en morceaux.

"Ca, Draco, je veux que tu le détruises."

La mâchoire de Draco tomba et il regarda successivement son père puis sa mère droit dans les yeux. Ils débordaient d'inquiétude et indéniablement de fierté.

Narcissa caressa sa joue avec sa main froide et déposa un baiser sur son front. "Tu ne pourras jamais être heureux sans ton prétendu. Et ton Harry ne se _sentira_ jamais complètement vivant sans toi. Ne te renie pas, mon chéri, et ne renie pas qu'Harry t'aime aussi. C'est tout les deux ensemble que vous pourrez vivre."

"Mère, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse !"

"Un Malfoy est toujours sérieux," répondit Lucius.

"Mais que va penser le Lord noir ? "

"Laisse nous nous occupé de ça."

"Non !" hurla Draco en se relavant. "Je suis suffisamment grand ! Premièrement il y a mes ailes, et maintenant ça ! Je ne vais pas vous laisser subir toute les foudres par ma faute!"

"Ce n'est pas une faute Draco!" cria Narcissa en réponse. "C'est ce que tu es ! Et en plus d'être une âme pure, tu es aussi le compagnon de Harry Potter pour la vie et un Malfoy jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Tu es notre fils, et c'est notre devoir de te protéger. Notre allégeance au Lord Noir est importante, mais rien ne peux être compare à notre amour pour toi. N'as-tu jamais pensé à n'importe quel moment que si tu es prêt à abandonner quelqu'un d'aussi important pour ta famille, nous ne ferions pas la même chose pour toi ? "

Narcissa et Lucius continuait d'examiner Draco pendant qu'il assimilait le discours de sa mère. Il demandait tellement à ses parents.

A ce moment là, des yeux verdoyants et un tain olive envahirent son esprit. La sensation des lèvres d'Harry, sa peau sous les doigts de Draco, et le son de sa voix était si précieux. Il se souvenait les émotions qui menaçaient de l'étouffer pendant leur baiser, et avec quelle joie il aurait donné sa vie pour une seule seconde de contact avec lui. Il se souvenait de la stature fière, les cheveux corbeaux en désordre, et une rougeur dans son expression de défi. Il se souvenait avoir croisé ces yeux dans le Hogwarts express et avoir pensé combien il serait prêt à passer le reste de sa vie à regarder cette paire de gemmes. Il se souvenait se sentir puissant et en même temps vulnérable. Il se souvenait se dire à lui-même que Harry était à lui, et uniquement à lui.

"Merci, maman, papa." Les épaules de Draco s'affaissèrent défaites, et en même temps, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi soulagé.

Draco passa le reste de la journée chez lui, parlant de la situation avec ceux qu'il aimait. Il leur dit brièvement comment c'était passé la première partie du lien, mais passa sur les détails de leur deux premiers contacts physiques. Lucius avait semblé légèrement malade quand Draco avait mentionné comment il avait embrasser Harry.

L'effet de la potion du matin, prit fin dans le milieu de l'après-midi. Le résultat fut assez désastreux.

"Lucius, noud devons lui donner une potion, il souffre !" demanda Narcissa tout en berçant un Draco pleurant dans ses bras. La potion légèrement diluée n'avait pas réellement offert à Draco de la liberté. Il continuait à se débattre, criant et appellant Harry continuellement.

Lucius était un peu perdu. Il en avait bien stocké quelque part, mais si Draco la prenait, il serait encore vidé intérieurement. Avec la potion pour Zephyr, la seconde et la troisième étape du lien ne pourraient jamais avoir lieu. C'était la priorité aujourd'hui.

"Non," répondit Lucius déterminé. "C'est juste la première attaque de dix jours de suppression d'émotion. Ca va passer, Severus a dit que ça le devrait. La douleur va diminuer, Draco, ça ne va pas disparaître complètement, mais ça va aller mieux. Prend sur toi."

Draco essaya de regarder à travers ses yeux couverts de larmes. "Est ce que je peux rester seul maintenant, papa ?" il demanda en tremblant. Lucius et Narcissa échangèrent un regard entendu. Draco n'a jamais été à l'aise de pleurer devant les autres.

Les dues parents acquiescèrent et se retirèrent dans une autre partie du Manoir, laissant Draco seul dans ses appartements.

Ce qu'ils ne supposaient pas, était que Draco se moquait de pleurer; il était en fait bien réconforté par sa mère. La vérité était, qu'il y avait une autre série d'émotions retenues qu'il ne voulait pas montrer devant des parents : L'espoir.

Draco s'étendit sans grâce sur le magnifique tapis et s'agrippa aux pieds des chaises autours de lui. Dix jours proches de la présence d'Harry, mais sans pouvoir le toucher lui revinrent. Draco ne s'était jamais touché ; donc il laissait libre cours à son imagination. Ce qui était rendu plus facile par le fait qu'il connaissait la sensation des lèvres de Harry, la texture de ses mains légèrement calleuses, et le parfum de lis et de chocolat qui le rendait fou.

Une main fantôme sembla caresser sa peau brûlante. Chaque contact était une rafale de plaisir. Une voix rauque murmura son nom sensuellement. Chaque souffle était une promesse d'un amour éternel. Son cœur battait en rythme avec ça. Chaque pulsation, était un appel à plus de chose.

Plus d'yeux vert, plus de contact spectrale, plus de lui…

"**_Harry_**!" Un halètement plus tard, Draco se détendit. La douleur et la chaleur brûlante étaient réduites à un bourdonnement dans sa cage thoracique. Il pouvait ressentir le besoin d'Harry mais son esprit était maintenant suffisamment clair pour se charger de son désir. Son pull l'étouffait maintenant.

Il chuchota "_scourgio_" et se nettoya d'un mouvement de sa baguette. Après avoir nettoyé son pantalon et le tapis, Draco sortit d'un pas sur du salon et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Ses jambes étaient encore chancelantes, tout comme ses mains. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait découvert son destin, il était de nouveau un arrogant Malfoy.

Draco chercha et tria une grande pile des meilleurs livres sur les Zephyrs. Il était presque sur que Harry n'avait pas à sa disposition ces informations. Et le jeune homme en aurait besoin.

Si ce qu'il avait entendu cette nuit là était correcte, Harry ne savait pas que Draco était lui aussi un Zephyr et un dominant en plus. Harry c'était blâmé pour le baiser. C'était le mieux pour Draco. Il pourrait utiliser ça à son avantage et pourrais avoir plus de baisers sans se prendre un coup au visage.

Oh, et il y avait aussi son compagnon Seamus. Draco se fit une note mentale de le castrer plus tard.

Le Slytherin blond rit de lui-même. Un mois plus tôt, il aurait pensé qu'un baiser de Harry Potter l'aurait envoyé à St. Mungo. Mais le nouveau Harry était tellement beau, et il embrassait si bien ! Pour faire encore mieux, le garçon qui à survécut était non officiellement marqué comme étant la propriété de Draco Malfoy. La sensation de possession donna à Draco le vertige.

La démangeaison brûla un peu, et il l'accueillit avec joie. Draco pouvait enfin ressentir. Il pris une profonde inspiration et observa les couleurs lumineuses qui décoraient les livres. C'était bon de pouvoir se sentir en vie.

Harry mange sa chocogrenouille et suivit Ron à l'extérieur avec sa cape d'invisibilité et son éclair de feu dans la main.

"Bonne chance, Harry!" encouragèrent ses trois camarades de chambres.

Harry avait passé un bon moment à Hogsmead plus tôt dans la journée. Ils avaient fait des réserves de bonbons et Hermione avait acheté un livre. C'est elle qui avait suggérée qu'il ait sa première leçon de vol ce soir. Harry avait accepté avec joie. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Après ce haïssable baiser avec un certain blond, Harry c'était retrouvé de retour dans son dortoir, et encore une fois, "laid". Cette fois, la laideur était restée une heure après qu'il se soit levé, du coup, Ron et les autres avaient pu voir qu'il ne leur avait pas mentit la première fois.

Il n'avait pas arrêté d'essayer de parler à Malfoy depuis l'"incident", mais l'autre garçon voulait absolument l'ignorer. Malfoy n'avait pas cherché à se battre ou se disputer, et au lieu de ça, il semblait se cacher entre ses gardes du corps comme une personne fragile ou malade. Chaque fois, il ne voulait pas voir les tentatives d'Harry, lorsqu'ils marchaient chacun de leur côté dans les couloirs, rendent Harry encore plus désolé. Il voulait juste s'excuser.

Ce matin, pourtant, fut une surprise pour l'adolescent aux cheveux noir. Draco Malfoy était venu seul pour le petit déjeuner, et n'avait pas cessé de le regarder. La simple penser des intenses yeux gris, rendait Harry rouge, et sa respiration rapide. Les yeux gris se remplissaient d'envie, de désire, et entièrement d'empressement. Harry ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, les lèvres tendre de Malfoy ou ses iris provocantes.

De toute façon, après cinq ans de torture, Harry avait découvert qu'il ne pouvait plus haïr Malfoy quoi qu'il fasse.

Harry rangea rapidement ses pensées au loin et salua Hermione dans la salle commune. Il était un peu plus de onze heure du soir et tout les préfets devaient avoir finit leurs patrouilles. La salle commune était vide, si on exceptait Ginny, qui volontairement restait debout et servait de gardien. Ginny avait la carte des maraudeurs et un galion spécial dans sa main. Si elle voyait quelqu'un de douteux, en gros tout ceux qui n'était pas dans le secret, se déplacer vers l'extérieur du château, elle devait informer Hermione en utilisant le galion. Harry allait essayer de voler sans invisibilité ce soir, afin que Ron et Hermione puisse observer ses progrès, et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre ne les voit.

Le sorcier devenu Zephyr posa sa cape d'invisibilité sur Hermione et Ron et disparut dans petit courant d'air. Ils étaient maintenant un peu plus vieux et grand, et ne pouvaient plus rester sous la cape ensemble. Rien qu'avec Hermione, Ron et l'éclair de feu, c'était très serré.

Harry essaye de ne pas éclater de rire alors que le visage de Ron devenait rouge lorsqu'il disparut sous la cape.

Ils marchèrent en silence dans le couloir, devant se retrouver dans la partie sud sur terrain de Quidditch s'il se perdait. Ils faillirent se cogner contre Flitwick, mais le petit sorcier était en train de siffloter assez bruyamment et ils eurent assez de temps pour prendre un autre chemin.

Ron et Hermione s'installèrent confortablement sur les gradins. Harry, dans sa main, tenait fortement son éclair de feu, comme si ça vie en dépendait.

"Hermione, est tu sur que je suis prêt pour ça ? Je veux dire..."

"Oui, Harry." Uh oh, Hermione était en train d'user de sa condescendante vois de mère poule. "De plus, tu dois apprendre ça un jour ou l'autre. Vas y, bat de tes ailes."

"Bien... Quelle est ma stratégie déjà ?"

"Plane sur ton éclair de feu à une faible distance du sol; appelle tes ailes ensuite et voit si tu peux réduire ton poids comme le livre le dit. Après ça, bat des ailes juste comme quand tu veux créer un tourbillon, et essaye de te propulser et l'éclaire de feu au loin."

"Bien sur..."

"Allez, compagnon," encouragea joyeusement Ron, "c'est assez facile !"

Harry était tenter d'aller embrasser Ron sur la tête. Au lieu de ça, il enjamba son balai et décolla Une fois qu'il faut à sept pieds au dessus du sol, Harry défit sa chemise et laissa ses ailes sortir.

Il avait pensé que se serait plus difficile, et qu'il aurait besoin de plusieurs jours pour y arriver. Mais il semblerait que pour Harry cela venait naturellement quand il devait voler, avec balai ou non. A ce moment, sa partie Zephyr réalisa que ses pieds n'étaient plus sur le sol, Harry sentit un changement dans son corps. C'était comme si chaque os et muscle étaient libérés de la restriction de la gravité. Il se sentit un peu comme quand il nageait. A chaque souffle qu'il prenait, il montait plus haut.

Presque immédiatement, Harry battit des ailes en arrières et il fut propulsé en avant. Encouragé, il brandit sa main par instinct, et un tourbillon de vent apparu rapidement, venant de nulle part et souleva la partie basse de son corps. Maintenant parallèle à sol, Harry laissa son éclair de feu et vola.

Il pouvait entendre les encouragements de Ron et le hoquet de surprise d'Hermione malgré la distance. Avec chaque nouveau battement, il se déplaçait de plus en plus vite. Un éclair de feu était grisant, mais rien n'était comparable à ça.

Une fois pendant un instant, une légère brise s'approchait de lui ; menaçant de le bousculer. Mais Harry souriait, la sentant avant qu'il ne soit à sa portée, et avec un léger mouvement de sa main, le vent était partit. Son torse nu rayonnait. Ses yeux brillants servaient de phare pour ses amis. Il était près de minuit, et il avait envie d'éclater de rire, ou de réveiller tout le monde qu'il connaissait pour leur montrer ce qu'il était capable de faire.

Mais Hermione lui avait dit de ne pas s'approcher du château. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qui pouvait les voir.

Et Hermione avait raison.

Draco Malfoy n'avait pas eu envie de retourner dans son dortoir après sa patrouille. Pansy avait gémit et supplier, mais il l'avait ignoré d'un haussement d'épaule. Il avait trouvé un bon coin dans la tour d'astronomie, et regardait le terrain de Quidditch, pensant à tout ce temps qu'il avait gaspillé en se chamaillant avec Harry durant les matches, alors qu'il aurait pu embrasser la gloire. La démangeaison le railla interminablement.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand trios formes apparurent de nul part. Draco sentit son souffle mourir entre ses poumons.

Harry était là, avec son balai et ses amis, parlant de quelque chose. Et brusquement il fut seul sur son balai, pendant que la belette et la sang de bourbe le regardait avec quelque chose ressemblant à de l'excitation.

Draco perdit toutes ses capacités de penser lorsque Harry jeta sa chemise au loin. De familières ailes noires dansèrent royalement sous la lumière de la lune.

Harry était magnifique.

A ce moment là, il commença à voler, comme s'in n'avait jamais été une créature issu de la terre. Harry partit droit devant lui dans une vitesse impressionnante, montant, presque parallèle à la ligne de vue de Draco, avant de faire un demi tour.

Harry souriait de toutes ses dents. Il s'arrêta en plein ciel et fonça sur ses amis, comme le ferais un 720. Draco remarqua que parfois, Harry n'avait pas besoin de battre des ailes pour se déplacer.

Draco envoya un baiser à Harry, et retourna à son dortoir.

Comme ils disent, la chasse est ouverte.


	7. Gifts and Curses

**Titre :**_ Wind-Rider (cavalier du vent)_

**Auteur :** SuishouTenshi

**Traducteur: **Sucubei pour les 4 premiers chapitres puis Ange Humain pour le reste

**Avertissement: **R! Slash (cela ne vous étonne pas de ma part!)

**Spoilers :** Les cinq tomes

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling et l'histoire à SuishouTenshi.

**Résumé général : **La nuit de son 16ème anniversaire, le coeur d'Harry cesse de battre. Mais est il vraiment mort comme semble le penser sa tante. Drago de son côté reçoit son héritage, quelle créature est-il vraiment? Slash DMHP.

_**JOYEUX NOËL à TOUS**_

**Chapter 7: Gifts and Curses **

Blaise Zabini se considérait comme un ami loyal et aimable, une des meilleures personnes que Draco « Regardez-moi-je-suis-tout-seul » Malfoy est jamais connus. Les Zabini étaient aussi une vielle famille, et avaient un peu d'influence sur le monde sorcier, même s'ils n'ont jamais été aussi infâmes que les Malfoy. Blaise connaissait Draco depuis leurs plus jeunes enfances, et il connaissait les caprices du blondinet par cœur, comme par exemple qu'il préfère mettre deux couche de confiture à la fraise sur ses toasts, et que la tolérance à l'alcool de Draco était étonnamment haute pour un adolescent.

Oui, Blaise s'était souvent rabaisser en disant des blagues douteuses auxquelles personne ne riait et en aillant des résultats tout juste satisfaisant dans toutes les matières, mais c'est la rôle qu'il avait choisit de jouer dans la vie de Draco. La stupidité et la simplicité apparente de Blaise ne devaient servir qu'à accentuer la brillance de Draco. Draco le gardait au prêt de lui car Blaise le rendait plus intelligent, et le Slytherin était fier de son habilité à préserver la tête gonflée de Draco tout le temps.

Mais cette relation fut presque détruite quand Blaise se trouva petit à petit réduit au silence en présence de Draco durant la Quatrième année. Dés que la puberté avait frappé, le blond avait grandit et l'effet fondamental était que Blaise avait le béguin. La Quatrième année était assez insupportable quand il était près du jeune héritier Malfoy, et ce qui blessa Blaise au plus profond, c'était que toute l'attention de Draco était focalisée sur Harry Potter.

Il avait, évidemment, suffisamment de sagesse pour garder son affection inconnue de tout le monde, et Draco n'avait jamais rien suspecté. Le béguin avait diminué, mais un nouveau venait de naître.

A la grande horreur de Blaise, et l'amusement de son masochisme morbide, il s'était trouvé les yeux concentrés sur un jeune et calme Gryffindor qui portait le nom de « Harry Potter ». A quinze ans, le garçon qui avait survécu restait le plus petit étudiant de leur année, et pourtant, une aura s'accumulait constamment autour de l'adolescent. Partout où il allait, les têtes se tournaient, et pas seulement à cause de sa cicatrice sur son front. Harry Potter était carrément en rogne la moitié du temps, et sa magie s'emportait si clairement que tout les jeune sorcier comme Blaise pouvaient la ressentir. Potter jouait le côté du tragique héro tourmenté parfaitement, et son air autoritaire captait encore plus l'attention de Blaise. Le résultat étant beaucoup de coup d'œil furtif durant les cours et quelques rêves humides qu'il n'admettrait jamais avoir eux.

Quand la sixième année commença, et que les rêves troublants devinrent quotidiens, Blaise – et quelques autres Slytherins ravis – passaient régulièrement quelques heures avant d'aller dormir à parler du nouveau look du Golden Boy. Ils étaient tous d'accord que c'était légèrement anormal, mais personne ne protesta contre ce changement. Même Pansy, qui avait proclamé son amour éternel pour Draco à l'age de trois ans, avait admit qu'elle mourrait heureuse si Potter honorait son lit rien qu'une fois.

Blaise était encore en train de réfléchir sur l'actuel sex appeal de Harry Potter, quand Crabbe et Goyle déboulèrent dans la salle commune. Le dimanche matin signifiait que tout les Slytherins allaient prendre leurs petits déjeuners au même moment. C'était une nouvelle tradition que les Septièmes années avaient mit en place pour montrer la fierté de leur maison. Du fait, la salle commune était vraiment bondée. La sixième année s'assit autour du canapé central calmement en bavardant avec les autres.

"Où est Malfoy ?" demanda Delilah Wright, une Septième année. "On attend plus que lui maintenant."

Crabbe et Goyle se regardèrent avant de donner la réponse attendue. "Il est dans la sale de bain."

Wright roula des yeux. Il existait une hostilité entre sa famille et la maison Malfoy, et elle avait toujours fait référence à Draco comme « le fils pourrit gâté à son papa » derrière son dos. Blaise était sure que Draco le savait et qu'il attendait juste le bon moment pour exercer sa revanche. Vous pouviez compter sur les Malfoy pour garder une très longue rancune.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'inquiète," Pansy intervint de façon retentissante, et maintenant toute l'attention de la salle commune était centré sur elle, "il semble toujours parfait, même s'il vient juste de sortir du lit.. Je me souvient, l'année dernière..."

"Ferme ta bouche, Pansy, avant que je te maudisse pour avoir lancer de fausse rumeur sur un Préfet," dit une voix familière et traînante, et tout le monde tourna la tête pour regarder le haut des escaliers.

Pansy aurait répondu en retour une réplique langoureuse, si elle avait été capable de parler.

Blaise se pinça et essaya de se souvenir que son béguin pour Draco était finit depuis plus de un an. Il n'était plus du tout attiré par son meilleur ami, et sa nouvelle victime était Harry James … Quel était le nom de famille de Harry déjà ?

Arrêté quelques marches avant la fin des escaliers, Draco était sur son trente et un. Comme un véritable Malfoy, son apparence et son maintien criaient une maîtrise royale. Aujourd'hui, Draco était habillé tout en noir. Il portait un pantalon, et une chemise à manche longue en soie qui n'étaient pas trop serré, mais suffisamment pour qu'on sache qu'il a un corps bien musclé dessous. Les deux derniers boutons de sa chemise étaient déboutonnés, laissant voir une peau d'un blanc laiteux. Ses boucles blondes, presque blanches, étaient attachées soigneusement vers l'arrière. Continuant à le regarder, Blaise retient son souffle.

Draco fit un sourire aussi sinistre que celui de Lucius Malfoy, mais il y avait une certaine lueur indéfinissable dans ses yeux argentés qui ne pouvait correspondre qu'à de la joie. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, Blaise remarqua que Draco était sans son manteau et qu'il ne frissonnait plus. Il attendait les mains dans les poches, dans une posture indéniablement calme ; un mot qui n'était jamais utilisé pour décrire un Malfoy.

"Enfin ! La prochaine fois, fais nous une faveur et passe moins de temps à te pouponner. " Delilah fut la première à casser le silence. Du coup, les dernières années reprirent leurs conversations, alors que les filles des premières années devenaient toutes rouges et impressionnées.

Draco sourit méchamment en retour avant de répliquer, "Je suis vraiment désolé, Miss Wright, c'est évident que tu as bien plus besoin de temps que moi. " Il descendit les escaliers en se pavanant, comme un roi lors de sa cérémonie d'investiture. Quand Delilah trouva enfin une réplique, Dracdo était déjà sortit dans le couloir ; et le reste des Slytherins l'avait suivit fidèlement.

Blaise marchait quelques pas derrière l'attrapeur Slytherin, en partit par ce que aujourd'hui Draco était trop majestueux pour qu'il marche à ses côtés, et puis aussi par ce qu'il avait très envie de mater son cul.

Les Slytherins entrèrent dans la grande sale avec Draco en tête. Le reste de Hogwarts s'arrêta de manger, alors qu'ils remplissaient la table des Slytherins, leurs yeux suivant chacun de leurs pas. Blaise espérait qu'il y en avait qui le regarderait, mais il était suffisamment lucide pour réaliser que personne ne lui jetterais un regard alors que Draco venait juste de devenir le second élève de Hogwarts le plus désiré.

Le petit déjeuner fut un grand dilemme pour le cerveau. Blaise était partagé entre regarder bouche béé Harry, ou fixer Draco, et apparemment la plus part des filles de Hogwarts étaient face au même dilemme. Millicent était déjà en train d'engager une conversation avec des premières années sur la beauté de Draco. Crabbe et Goyle étaient presque en train de baver alors que leurs yeux fixaient le leader des lions (pensant que la bave venait de leurs toasts). Quelques places plus loin, Delilah semblait être en mode « haine totale ». Ses choix de conversations semblaient se limiter à insulter le Golden Boy Gryffindor ou le Prince de glace des Slytherins.

S'assoire à côté de Draco pouvait sembler nu peu hasardeux ce matin là. Blaise pouvait en effet sentir le regard que ses camarades lui lançait chaque fois que Draco se penchait vers lui pour dire quelque chose. La proximité du blond ne permettait pas vraiment de penser comme il faut. Blaise pensait qu'il aurait pu écrire le meilleur livre du monde sur la frustration sexuelle à ce moment là. Pansy, qui avait passé la semaine précédente à fixer Potter, était de nouveau en train de flirter atrocement avec Draco. Mais curieusement, chaque fois qu'elle essayait de poser sa main sur le bras de Draco, le garçon reculais brutalement, comme s'il c'était brûler.

Blaise sortit de ses vingt secondes d'égarement sur Draco et recommença à reluquer Potter quand il vit que le Golden Boy et ses amis étaient en train de partir. Weasley tenait l'éclair de feu de Potter comme s'il s'agissait d'une délicate antiquité. Blaise regarda Harry sortir désespéré, et Draco lui donna brusquement un coup avec le bout de sa fourchette sur l'épaule.

"Blaise, je sors," dit Draco en se levant.

"Attend, Draco, je viens aussi ! " Le cri inimitable de Pansy arrêta Draco dans son déplacement. Le blond se retourna vers Blaise et lui envoya un regard suppliant. Habituellement, Blaise aurait dit quelque chose pour retenir Pansy, mais il voulait passer autant de temps avec Draco que possible. Su coup, il se leva en priant dieu que Draco accepte de lui reparler après ça.

"Oui, moi aussi. Où est-ce que vous voulez aller ?"

La lueur de joie dans les yeux de Draco se changea immédiatement en un gris orageux. Il se renfrogna en regardant Blaise et secoua sa tête.

"Faite ce que vous voulez." Sur ce, il se retourna et sortit de la salle. Pansy et Blaise le suivirent, rapidement sur ses talons.

Pour la joie de Blaise, suivre Draco signifiait aussi suivre les Gryffibndors. A peine vingt pas plus loin, Potter et le reste des garçons de Griffindor étaient en train de discuter de la meilleure façon de faire une feinte de Wronski. Finnigan dit une blague et posa son bras sur l'épaule de Potter ; la dernière cloche résonna comme un rire entre les murs du château. Devant, Draco perdit son équilibre et fit un écart.

Les Griffindors marchaient lentement, prenant leurs temps, mais les pas de Draco étaient rapides, et il rattrapa le gang de Potter en peu de temps.

"Je pense qu'Hermione devrait essayer la Feint," dit Potter en taquinant. Tout le monde savait que s'il y avait une chose que le rat de bibliothèque ne savait pas faire, s'était voler. Et du coup, les garçons éclatèrent de rire.

"J'approuve," répondit Finnigan avec un large sourire, "et Hermione, si tu tombes, je serais là pour te rattraper. Et il se pencha, mettant un genou à terre, et tendit le bras pour attraper un corps imaginaire.

Granger roulait des yeux avec un léger rougissement quand Draco s'arrêta délibérément devant Finnigan, qui était encore sur le sol, et lui donna un coup derrière la tête, faisant tomber l'Irish boy.

"Malfoy !" Hurla Weasley pendant de Thomas et Longbottom venaient en aide à leur ami au sol. "Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?"

"Il était une offense pour les regards," répondit Draco en serrant les dents. Même si ses mains étaient dans ses poches, Blaise pouvait voir qu'ils étaient serrés très fort. Les yeux argentés luirent menaçant. Blaise n'arrivait pas à comprendre, mais quelque chose avait manifestement contrarié Draco dans les dernière trente secondes.

"Et toi tu es bien pire." Le visage de Weasley était rouge. Il balança un bras pour tenter de donner un coup à Draco, mais Potter le retient juste à temps. Draco ne bougeait pas ; il n'avait même pas tenté de l'esquiver.

"Non, Ron, tu es un Préfet, tu vas perdre ton insigne sit u commence à te battre."

Près de Blaise, Pansy s'arrêta devant Draco et pointa un doigt devant le visage de visage de Weasley. "Trop tard, Weasel. Dix points de moins pour tentative d'agression."

"Quoi ?!" s'écria Potter. "Ce n'est pas juste, Ron ne l'a même pas touché !"

"Heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas touché," dit Pansy, "Je ne veux pas que _mon Draco_ attrape des germes d'un Gryffindor." En disant ça, elle attrapa vigoureusement le bras de Draco et le coinça sous le sien.

Blaise n'avait jamais vu Draco agir aussi vite. Une expression de douleur se peignit sur son visage. Draco retira violemment son bras, et poussa Pansy au loin avec son autre main, sifflant durant tout ce temps. Comme Pansy restait sur le sol froid en pierre, les yeux écarquillés par l'étonnante réaction de Draco, le blond lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et regarda comme s'il était en train de penser à autre chose.

"Combien de fois est ce que je devrais te le dire, Parkinson? Ne me touches pas." La voix de Draco était calme et froide, cachant totalement sa colère.

"Mais Draco..." Pansy se releva et essaya stupidement de s'accrocher aux jambes de Draco. L'attrapeur la rejeta immédiatement d'un coup de pied et finalement tendit sa main.

"_Aer constrictus_," Draco chuchota le sort, et les mains osseuses de Pansy se portèrent instantanément à sa gorge. Ses yeux noirs sortirent de peur, suppliant silencieusement à Draco de lever la malédiction. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, essayant désespérément d'avoir un peu d'oxygène.

Blaise voulut arrêter Draco, mais l'aura magique du Prince des Slytherins s'emportait comme jamais auparavant. Un regard en direction des Gryffindor indiqua à Blaise qu'ils pouvaient le sentir eux aussi, et étaient trop effrayé pour y entrer et arrêter la rage de Malfoy.

Mais bien sur, il y a un certain Gryffindor qui ne suis jamais les règles.

"Malfoy, arête !"

Harry Potter eut un mouvement en avant et attrapa la baguette de la main de Draco. Toujours entièrement enfoncé dans sa rage, le corps de Draco était toujours aussi rigide et pas gêné le moins du monde par l'intervention d'Harry. Frustré, le Golden Boy posa son bras droit autour des épaules de Draco et le poussa en arrière. Le corps de Draco s'inclina finalement, mais le sortilège continuait à faire effet.

Granger sortit de sa torpeur et pointa sa baguette en lançant un "_finite incantatum_" sur Pansy. A la surprise de tout le monde, celui-ci ne marcha pas.

Respirant rapidement, Harry retourna vers Draco et l'attrapa rudement par les deux épaules. "Malfoy, si tu ne lèves pas le sort maintenant, Parkinson va mourir! Malfoy!"

Blaise observait leurs interactions de loin avec les autres Gryffindor. La respiration de Draco revenait lentement à la normale, et ses yeux étaient uniquement concentrés sur le jeune homme devant lui. Blaise se sentit soudainement jaloux. Les deux plus beaux garçons de l'école se tenaient si fermement l'un l'autre, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se retrouver entre les deux.

Draco se pencha un peu en avant et chuchota doucement, mais suffisamment fort pour qu'ils entendent tous :

"Embrasse moi, Harry, et je la laisserais vivre."

Ca brûlait. Le corps de Pansy semblait couvert de flamme brûlante. C'était tellement désagréable. Pourquoi est ce que cette fille ne pouvait pas comprendre que Draco ne serais jamais intéressé par elle ? Il avait déjà son compagnon, comment pourrait elle se mesurer à lui ?

Il l'avait repoussé déjà tellement de fois durant le petit-déjeuner, et cette pute revenait toujours. Draco avait finalement atteint sa limite quand Pansy avait prétendu qu'il lui appartenait. Comment osait elle ? Son véritable prétendant était juste en face d'eux !

Rien n'allait comme il fallait aujourd'hui. Pendant le petit déjeuner, chaque fois que Draco levait la tête, Harry ne regardait jamais dans sa direction. Il n'avait pas pu finir son repas, puisque Harry est partit rapidement. Et quand il a voulut courir après Harry, Pansy et Blaise ont décidé de le suivre. L'intention de départ de Draco était d'utilisé leur association en Soin des Créatures Magiques comme excuse pour parler à Harry et lui montrer qu'il n'était plus le gamin odieux et hautain, qu'il était aussi capable d'avoir une conversation civilisé. Mais le plan fut mis de côté quand il vit Finnigan poser son bras sur les épaules d'Harry. Une chose en entraînant une autre, et maintenant, Pansy était en train d'haleter sur le sol pour capter un souffle.

Il venait d'utiliser un sort de très haut niveau sur elle, et le seul moyen de le lever, était si le lanceur ne ressentait plus de haine pour la victime. La malédiction bouchait la trachée de la personne ce qui causait inévitablement une lente et douloureuse mort.

Les lèvres de Pansy étaient gonflées et son visage commençait à devenir pourpre. Draco désirait voir la vie lentement se faner de son corps inutile, mais hélas, son Harry chéri était en train de le supplier, et il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Draco arrêterait aussi facilement. Le corps de Harry était pressé fortement contre lui, et ses iris vert scintillant étaient miroitant pendant qu'il implorait. Les effets physiques se ressentaient aussi du côté d'Harry, puisque la peau du garçon était en train de redevenir brillante. Draco essayait de faire de son mieux pour ne pas fondre, mais il avait besoin du baiser de Harry, tout comme Pansy avait besoin d'air.

La question aurait pu paraître folle dans un autre cas, mais Draco savait que Harry ne savait pas du tout que Draco connaissait bien la raison de son nouveau look. Si tout ce passait comme Draco l'espérait, Harry et ses amis penseraient juste que Draco était une nouvelle victime de l'attraction Zéphyr de Harry. Et après, il n'aurait qu'à prétendre d'être dégoûté pour soulager les suspicions de Blaise.

Oui, c'était un bon plan, un excellent plant, un plan parfait.

Harry n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Le garçon aux cheveux noir se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être plus grand et passa une main derrière la nuque de Draco. Il attira Draco vers lui. Lentement, en tremblant, Harry posa ses lèvres brûlantes sur celle de Draco. Quelques hoquets résonnèrent autour d'eux, mais ils semblaient venir de loin, très loin.

Harry s'apprêtait à se reculer, mais Draco savait que la perte du contact aurait pu le tuer. Le Slytherin enveloppa étroitement Harry de ses bras et força leurs lèvres fermées. Harry trembla contre lui, et Draco lui donna un coup de coude, juste comme il avait fait la nuit précédente.

Draco perdit le contrôle de ses pensées. Son sang de Zéphyr parcourut ses veines et intoxiqua son esprit comme le plus puissant des poisons. Sa démangeaison, qui l'avait hanté toute la journée se transforma en une forte extase. Draco lécha l'ensemble de la bouche de Harry avec sa langue, goûtant les restes de pommes que Harry avait mangé pour le petit déjeuner.

Le Gryffindor le laissait faire complètement, mais contrairement à la dernière fois, Harry n'y répondait pas. Frustré, Draco mordit la lèvre inférieure de Harry et commença à la sucer avec ténacité. Harry resta comme il était. Confus, Draco ralentit son attaque et ouvrir légèrement ses yeux …

Les yeux d'émeraude d'Harry étaient grand ouverts derrières ses lunettes, et semblait dans le vague un point entre les sourcils de Draco. Leurs visages étaient si proches que Draco pouvait clairement voir un film brumeux dans ses iris. Harry … pleurait ?

Alarmé, Draco se retira immédiatement. Son extase se transformait maintenant en peur. Il avait envie de prendre Harry dans ses bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il sourit. Mais les baisers étaient la cause des larmes de Harry au départ. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partit, pas quand Harry semblait aussi malheureux.

Et du coup, Harry pris la décision pour lui. L'attrapeur aux cheveux jais recula et repoussa Draco au loin ; ce simple geste fut suffisent pour briser le cœur de Draco.

Harry se retourna pour voir Pansy, qui avait été libéré de la malédiction pendant leur baiser. Evidement, comment Draco aurait il pu penser à Pansy alors qu'il avait les lèvres d'Harry contre les siennes, et lui souhaiter encore de la peine ?

Leurs spectateurs continuaient à les regarder tout les deux, tous trop énervé et choqué pour dire quoi que se soit.

Harry examina Pansy, vérifiant qu'elle pouvait en effet respirer à nouveau. Puis, toujours avec des larmes sortant de ses yeux, Harry dit un faible « je vous vois plus tard » à ses amis et courut en direction du dortoir des Gryffindors.

Draco suivit du regard Harry, ignorant complètement les regards curieux qu'il recevait.

"Harry, Harry, est ce que tu es là ?" Plusieurs pas approchèrent du lit d'Harry. Le garçon en question ferma ses yeux rougit et espéra qu'ils croient qu'il était allé se couché.

"Harry, on sait que tu es réveillé." Merde, Hermione était trop intelligente. Harry sentit que plusieurs personnes venaient de s'enfoncer sur son matelas et ouvrir ses yeux dans un soupir.

"On ne peut pas juste essayer d'oublier ce qui viens de se passer ?" supplia t'il tout en s'asseyant. Ron (tenant toujours l'éclair de feu), Hermione et Neville étaient assis à sa droite, Dean et Seamus à sa gauche.

Cinq paires d'yeux clignotèrent.

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry avec irritation.

"Camarade" dit Ron, "tu es redevenu le 'vilain-Harry'."

Les grands yeux verts s'agrandirent. C'était donc cela. Les baisers le faisait redevenir un 'vilain-Harry' (Hermione avait protesté contre se surnom, en disant que même sans la lueur de Zephyr, Harry n'était pas vilain). Mais il n'avait pas changé après le baiser forcé de Seamus. Donc c'était juste Malfoy qui faisait ça ?

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Pourquoi est ce que Malfoy aurait un effet sur lui ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Il devait y avoir une explication logique et il la trouverait … une fois qu'il sera passé outre l'humiliation absolue des deux dernières minutes.

Harry soupira et se recoucha lourdement. "De toute façon, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je pense que je devrais partir au loin pour toujours. C'est trop stupide." I fit appel à ses pouvoirs et une vague magique sortit de sa main droite, faisant apparaître un vent soufflant autour de son lit.

"En fait," dit Seamus en riant, "c'est assez marrant. Je me sens mieux maintenant que je sais que Draco Malfoy lui non plus, ne peux pas lutter contre cette attraction." Sa déclaration fut suivit par un rire bruyant et un coup sur le bras de la part des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

"Ce n'est pas drôle !" répondit vivement Ron pour defender Harry. "Il a du embrasser la fouine ! Et pour quoi ? Pour sauver Pansy Parkinson ! Sincèrement, Harry, tu dois être un saint."

Le commentaire de Ron le fit rire. Oui … un saint … Et le fait qu'il sache à quel point Malfoy embrasse bien n'avais rien à voir avec ça. Pas plus que le fait qu'il ait passé les dix derniers jours à penser à leurs précédente rencontre. Ça ne gênait sa conscience en aucune façon qu'il ait abusé de Draco, qui n'avait absolument aucun contrôle sur ses actions. Non, le fait est qu'Harry avait vraiment besoin d'embrasser Draco au point de vouloir le crier et qu'il ne pouvait pas le dire, … pas encore.

"Amusant...," murmura Harry, "en effet..., c'est marrant..."

"Oh, je sais !" Ron sauta sur place, le visage rayonnant de joie. "On peut dire à Dumbledore que Malfoy à faillit tuer Parkinson. Il perdra sa place de préfet, et il sera peut être même expulsé!"

"Non !" Harry leva ses deux mains pour protester. "On ne peux pas faire ça !"

"Whoa..., on aurait dit ma mère parler à l'instant. Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas ?"

"Ron, ne le fait pas, okay ?" supplia Harry, d'une voix fatiguée. Cela faisait trop d'évènements pour un dimanche matin.

Le groupe resta silencieux pendant un moment avant que Seamus reprenne la parole.

"Je viens juste de penser... Malfoy doit probablement être enrager en se moment. Il vient juste d'embraser Harry, qui est aussi un mec. Je sais que moi j'étais paniqué, alors imaginez comment il doit être."

Les autres hochèrent leurs têtes pour acquiescer. Ron se retient de changer de sujet et commença à imaginer le visage horrifié de Malfoy en se moment. Ils étaient tous en train de se représenter ça, mais Harry l'imaginait depuis déjà longtemps.

Seamus avait raison, Malfoy _devait_ être horrifié. Il devait l'être depuis leurs premiers baisers. Mais pourquoi est ce que le Slytherin ne lui avait pas encore fait face. Pourquoi est ce que Malfoy n'avait pas encore tenté de lui lancer une malédiction depuis tout ce temps ? Harry eut l'impression d'avoir le ventre noué… Il ne voulait pas penser aux différentes possibilités.

"Harry ?" Hermione, qui était assise juste à côté de la tête d'Harry se pencha vers lui. Les autres étaient encore dans leurs imaginations. "Tu... tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ce qui se passe, d'accord ?"

Harry cligna des yeux stupéfaits. Parfois Hermione percevait bien plus de choses que les autres.

"Coupable ?" demanda t'il en tremblant. "Pourquoi est ce que je me sentirais coupable ?"

Hermione haussa des sourcils, ne le croyant apparemment pas. "Je sais comment tu penses, Harry. Tu es le seul qui est empêché Ron de frapper Malfoy, donc, tu réfléchis à ce qui c'est passé et la malédiction qu'il a lancée sur Parkinson. Et maintenant tu te maudis à cause de ton attraction de Zephyr, parce que tu sais que Malfoy se sentira humilier une fois qu'il aura retrouver ses esprits. "

Harry sourit légèrement. "Tu es effrayante quand tu fais ça Hermione. Tu peux lire dans mon esprit ou quelque chose comme ça ? "

Hermione le regarda affectueusement. "Non, tu es seulement trop pur, Harry. Comme l'eau, tu es sans souillure, et par la même occasion, transparent. Mais tu es aussi quelqu'un de facile à comprendre. Tu passe ton temps à te blâmer pour ce qui arrive, même pour ce que tu ne peux pas contrôler. Est-ce que tu as arrêté de penser que tu as empêché Ron de se lancer dans une bagarre, ou que tu as sacrifié un baiser à Malfoy, pour sauver Parkinson, une Slytherin ?"

"Maintenant, tu parles comme Dumbledore."

"Donc tu dois savoir que j'ai raison."

Harry éclata de rire.

"Envie d'aller faire un tour sur le terrain de Quidditch ? Je te laisserais me montrer la feinte de Vonski."

"Wronski, Hermione, Wronski."

Harry ferma ses rideaux et pris la carte des Maraudeur. Ron et Hermione étaient en train de patrouiller prêt du dortoir des Ravenclaw, et le reste de ses camarades de dortoir étaient en bas, dans la salle commune. Il mit sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui et sortit. Le parfum familier de la cape envahir ses narines, le confortant comme étant le successeur de son père. Son pouvoir naturel d'invisibilité était bien, mais l'absence d'une barrière entre lui et les professeurs patrouillant lui faisait froid et le perturbait.

Harry Potter avait deux objectifs en tête pour cette nuit. Premièrement, il allait trouver Malfoy et s'expliquer avec lui. En suite, il allait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas que le baiser de Malfoy qui l'affectait.

Il trouva finalement le point avec le nom Malfoy, flottant dans la tour d'astronomie. Pansy Parkinson, l'autre préfet de sixième année des Slytherin, était bien plus bas, au niveau des cuisines. Après l'épreuve de ce matin, Harry doutait qu'elle soit impatiente de revoir Malfoy.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry était sortit de la pièce tout en surveillant Malfoy. Le point du blond n'avait pas bougé.

Silencieusement, Harry ouvrit la porte, le souffle coupé par la vue de la pièce à moitié détruite. La moitié des télescopes étaient détruits et des modèles de galaxie jonchaient le sol. Le cœur d'Harry bâtit à cent à l'heure. Peut-être que Malfoy avait fait ça quand il avait réalisé ce qui c'était passé pendant le matin, et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que le Slytherin aurait fait de lui dans sa colère. Il chercha nerveusement dans la pièce circulaire la tête familière du garçon aux cheveux blond, et quand il la trouva, son souffle devient saccadé ç cette vue.

Draco Malfoy, surnommé le Prince des Slytherin, qui habituellement était une fierté d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix, était maintenant blotti dans un fauteuil comme un petit enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise. Deux sillons de larmes étaient visibles sur ses joues. Sa main droite était coincée entre son torse et son genou. Son corps oscillait tandis que des paroles incohérentes sortaient de ses lèvres roses.

Harry avança jusqu'a lui sans s'en rendre compte. Malfoy semblait tellement vulnérable et blessé. Le héro en Harry ressentit le besoin de se montrer et d'aller aider l'autre gaçon.

Il n'avait pas fait quelques pas quand Malfoy relava brusquement la tête.

"Harry ?" demanda Malfoy dans le noir.

Le garçon en question soupira et enleva sa cape. "Comment as tu su que c'était moi ?"

Malfoy ne semblait pas avoir entendu la question. Les yeux mercures trempé se plongèrent dans ceux d'Harry et le blond se leva immédiatement avant de serrer le frêle garçon dans ses bras.

"Je suis tellement désolé, Harry, je ne t'aurais pas demandé de m'embrasser si j'avais su à quel point tu détestais ça." Le blond marmonnait, et Harry restait raide entre ses bras, trop choqué pour retenir la moitié des mots qu'il entendait. "Je m'excuse, je suis désolé, tellement désolé."

N'étant pas trop sur de ce qu'il devait faire avec un Malfoy pleurant, Harry lui caressa maladroitement le dos. Et le Slytherin continuais son monologue d'excuses. En toute honnêteté, Harry s'attendait vraiment à une confrontation.

"Je pensais que j'aurais pu l'utiliser à mon avantage. Je pensais que se serais sans conséquences. Tu ne l'aurais pas su, et j'aurais put e demander encore des baisers. Mais j'ai oublié que tu me détestes, et je t'ai blessé..."

Harry déglutit. Mais de quoi est ce que Malfoy était en train de parler ? Est ce que son attraction Zephyr était trop forte pour le Slytherin, au point de le manipuler ? Harry était celui qui avait profité de Malfoy, pas le contraire.

"Je... Je ne te déteste pas, Malfoy." Harry continua de lui caresser le dos. "Et... Je suis désolé. Tue s celui qui ne comprend pas. Quelque chose m'est arrive cet été, et je ne peux pas te dire quoi. Mais crois moi, si tu pensais correctement, tu ne souhaiterais plus m'embrasser. C'est de ma faute. Je suis désolé. Je vais... Je vais rester loin de toi maintenant."

"Non !" Malfoy se mit pratiquement à hurler à cette proposition. Il serra le corps d'Harry contre lui, aussi fort que possible. Harry le laissa faire. S'il avait eu suffisamment de courage (ou de stupidité) pour dire la vérité, il aurait admit que les bras de Malfoy semblaient extrêmement chaud et confortable.

"Arrête, Malfoy, tu vas le regretter une fois que je serais redevenu normal. Et du coup, tu vas me détester encore plus. Donc... Malfoy, laisse moi juste partir. Et nos chemins n'auront plus de raisons de se recroiser." Pour certaines raisons, la dernière phrase fut très dure à dire. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry avait enroulé ses bras autour du corps de Malfoy et ramené leurs corps si près que le battement de cœur de Malfoy était comme un tambour près de son oreille.

Malfoy pleurnicha. "Ne me laisse pas, Harry. J'ai besoin de toi. Ça me fait mal quand tu n'es pas là."

Harry ferma les yeux. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il entendrait ses mots là, encore moins venant de Draco Malfoy. Il sentait son cœur commencer à battre pour le blond. Et le son de son nom entre les lèvres de Malfoy le rendait complètement fou. Harry respira profondément, et se rappela qu'il devait sauver Malfoy… Il n'aurait plus jamais une telle chance après.

Il se laissa aller contre le torse de Draco, et rejeta toutes les pensées coupables de sa tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à leur futur ensemble. Il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière et revoir ce regard haineux dans les yeux de Draco.

Et du coup, il resta comme ça un long moment avec les bras de Draco autour de lui, et pria honteusement que sa lueur Zephyr ne partirait jamais, du coup, Draco voudrait toujours de lui. Pas une seconde il ne pensa au fait que Draco était le garçon qui l'avait raillé pendant des années, et le fils d'un homme qui avait tenté de le tuer plusieurs fois.

"Harry," les reniflements de Draco c'étaient arrêtés, "est ce que je peux t'embrasser ?"

A ce moment, quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur d'Harry. Ce n'était pas la réalité, il le savait. Le véritable Draco n'aurait jamais posé une telle question. Ce Draco là était sous influence, quelque chose comme l'Imperius. Le véritable Draco ne voulait pas de lui.

_Arrête cela, Potter,_ Harry se gifla mentalement, _laisse tes pensées amoureuses au loin. _

Serrant ses poings autour de la taille de Draco, Harry se recula de l'étreinte. Cela n'ira pas plus loin.

"Souviens toi de ce que j'ai dis, Malfoy. Tu ne penses pas clairement. Tu n'as pas réellement envie de m'embrasser, c'est cette..."

"Non ! J'en ai envie ! J'en ai réellement envie !" Draco semblait vouloir reprendre Harry dans ses bras. "Je pense clairement, plus nettement que jamais. Harry, tu ne peux pas comprendre, je..."

"Non, je comprend parfaitement ! L'école tout entière est comme ça, ce n'est pas seulement toi." _Mais tu es le seul qui m'affecte aussi profondément... pourquoi donc ? _"Tu n'es émotionnellement attaché à personne, donc tu crois que tu m'aimes, mais ce n'est pas vrai… tu ne m'aimes pas."

"Harry, tu dois m'écouter, je..."

"Non !" Harry retira vivement ses mains et se saisit de la cape et de la carte qu'il avait laissé tomber sur le sol. "Je dois partir. Souvient toi seulement que tu ne dois pas me regarder de nouveau en face car sinon tu perdrais tout contrôle."

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et Harry partit. Il courait dans les couloirs, sans remarquer que ses pas résonnaient lourdement dans le château silencieux. Pourquoi est-ce que parmis toute les personnes du monde entier, il devait trouver confort et affection dans les bras de Draco Malfoy ? Pourquoi est-ce que le baiser de Seamus l'avait laissé frissonnant et apeuré, alors que celui de Draco le faisait flotter sur un nuage ? Pourquoi est-ce que quand Draco avait dit qu'il avait besoin de lui, Harry avait envie de répondre qu'il l'avait déjà ? Pourquoi est-ce que ses jambes l'emmenaient au loin, alors qu'il aurait voulut revenir en arrière et donner une réponse positive à la question de Draco ?

"Oomph!"

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Harry ne faisait plus attention à son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte un corps chaud et tombe.

"Qui est ici ? " demanda une voix masculine légèrement paniquée. Harry grogna et retira sa cape. De toute façon, puisque la moitié de son corps était visible après la chute, autant tout montrer.

La voix appartenait à Justin Flinch-Fletchley, un sixième année Hufflepuff. En voyant apparaître le visage d'Harry sous la cape, ses yeux devinrent immédiatement vitreux et toutes les questions qu'il pouvait avoir à propos de la cape d'invisibilité disparurent.

"Salut, Justin, pourquoi est ce que tu es encore dehors ?" demanda Harry puisque il avait rencontré le Hufflepuff dans un corridor isolé et seulement occupé par des peintures enneigées et une série d'armures. Justin n'étant pas un préfet il ne fallait mieux pas pour eux qu'ils soient vus après le couvre-feu.

"R... R... Reten... Retenue..." bégaya-t-il.

Harry se retint de ne pas soupirer. Tout les Hufflepuffs agissaient comme le professeur Quirrel en sa présence maintenant. C'était légèrement agaçant.

"Ecoute, Justin, ne dit à personne que tu m'as vu ce soir, d'accord ?"

"O... Okay..."

"Merci. Bonne nuit, Justin." Harry remit sa cape et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il se souvient de sa seconde mission de la nuit.

"Attend, Justin ?"

"Ou... Oui... Ha... Harry ?"

Harry rougit et se gratta la tête. "Est ce que je... pourrais te demander une faveur ?"

Surpris, Justin se contenta d'hocher la tête.

"Est ce que je peux t'embrasser ?" Harry posa sa question précipitamment, incapable de croire qu'il avait eut l'audace de demander ça. Embrasser Justin Finch-Fletchley n'était pas ce qu'il avait dans la tête au départ, mais il avait réellement besoin de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas que Malfoy qui l'affectait.

La requête semblait de trop pour le Hufflepuff. Ses yeux étaient maintenant complètement vitreux et son corps immobile.

"Euh... Justin ?"

"Oui !" s'écria le garçon.

Harry soupira. Silencieusement, il pria que Justin ne le haïsse pas une fois qu'il aura repris ses esprits.

Justin avança lentement, son corps tremblant de désir et de peur. Harry le tira vers lui d'une main impatiente. Draco n'était jamais aussi hésitant. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et le prenait.

Les lèvres de Justin touchèrent celles d'Harry et commencèrent à bouger tout doucement. Harry ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas avoir l'image de Draco en tête.

Les baisers de Draco n'étaient pas aussi fades.

Justin se recula, hésitant, et Harry regarda ses mains. La lueur était toujours là. Ils restèrent face à face en silence pendant une minute, et l'allure Zephyr n'était toujours pas partit.

Maintenant vraiment contrarié; Harry attrapa Justin par le col et le serra contre lui. Cette fois, Harry pris l'initiative. Usant de son peu d'expérience, il introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de Justin cherchant, tout comme Draco l'avait fait.

Mais le temps qu'il finisse, Justin était incapable de rester debout et s'écroula sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient complètement sortis de leurs orbites. Cette vision était tellement horrible que Harry du regarder ailleurs.

Les yeux de Draco étaient toujours d'un mercure brillant, jamais voilés.

Harry regarda ses mains encore une fois… la lueur était toujours là.

"Harry ?" une voix glacée provient de leurs droite. Harry n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir à qui elle appartenait.

Pendant une seconde, Harry se détesta.

Draco avait courut après la forme invisible, son esprit réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Après l'incident Pansy ce matin, sa tête avait été complètement envahit par de la culpabilité, de la colère et de la tristesse à cause du rejet indirect d'Harry. Il n'avait pas été capable de penser comme il faut, même mentir à Blaise à propos de ses raisons pour les quelles il avait demander un baiser fut dur. Et mentir était supposé être une seconde nature pour un Slytherin. Troublé, il avait cherché un réconfort solitaire dans la tour d'astronomie ouest pendant son temps de patrouille.

Comme il allait de plus en plus loin dans ses pensées, Draco devenait de plus en plus furieux. Il n'avait jamais demander cet héritage lui, jamais voulut Harry Potter pour compagnon, jamais souhaiter ces émotions incontrôlables, ses pensées qu'il ne peux déchiffrer.

Il tenait ses ancêtres responsables pour s'être mêlé à des Zephyrs. Il blâmait Pansy pour avoir tenter de flirter avec lui. Il maudissait Blaise au final pour ne pas avoir retenu Pansy comme un bon ami aurait du faire. Mais plus que tout, il se réprimandait encore et encore de ne pas réussir à se tenir en présence de Harry Potter.

Il y avait juste quelque chose avec ce garçon, une certaine aura et un parfum qui retirait toutes pensées cohérentes de sa tête. Son corps délectable lui seul suffisait à affoler les sens physique de Draco. Et à ce moment là, c'était sa démangeaison Zephyr qui semblait être un rappel constant de son besoin, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Et pour couronner le tout, qui ne se sentirait pas frisonnant en sachant qu'il devait indéniablement proclamer **_Harry Potter_** comme compagnon. Draco a passé ses cinq dernières années à ce battre avec le garçon qui à survécut, et il devait sortir avec lui, ça n'avait aucun sens.

Du coup, Draco courut aveuglément derrière Harry, chassant le garçon aux yeux vert en usant de ses instincts Zephyr, et en espérant que l'odeur de chocolat n'allait pas l'envoyer n'importe où. Apres ce proche contact physique avec Harry, Draco avait finalement retrouvé ses sens. Rejetant au loin les dernières traces de sa honteuse rupture ; il tourna là où l'odeur d'Harry était la plus forte, et allait continuer sa course poursuite quand une terrifiante vue se présenta à lui.

Harry, dont la bouche était collée à celle d'un garçon inconnu (un Hufflepuff d'après le badge de sa robe), était en train de rayonner d'une attraction sexuelle. L'attraction aurait normalement du faire entrer la libido de Draco dans une rage folle, mais de voir que les charmes d'Harry était destinés à quelqu'un d'autre rendait Draco malade.

"Harry ?" demanda Draco d'une voix glacial, sa voix était en totale contradiction avec l'emballement de son rythme cardiaque. Harry se retourna lentement et lui fit face avec une sorte de culpabilité dans ses yeux : les iris vertes brillaient de peur et de remord. Le Hufflepuff ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, et était toujours écrouler sur le sol. A ce moment là, Draco se fit un vœu : ce garçon ne devait pas vivre plus longtemps.

Draco avança lentement, calmement, si on excluait ses yeux couleurs mercures qui ressemblaient à deux soleils ardents. Il ignora Harry, réservant la punition du Gryffindor pour plus tard. Draco était comme un tigre affamé, et demanda dans ce qui semblait être un sifflement, "Quel est ton nom Hufflepuff ? " Ces mots sonnaient étrangement comme du Fourchelangue, tranchant et mortel.

Le garçon le regarda, le voile de ses yeux était enfin partit. Draco pu voir de la peur et un mélange d'admiration et d'envie dans ses yeux.

"Justin..." répondit-il, en tremblant.

Draco ricana. Quel nom commun ! Les Hufflepuff était troupeau pathétique. Le nom du garçon ne méritait même pas d'être retenu. Mais là encore, il n'en avait pas besoin, pas quand le temps de Justin sur Terre arrivait à sa fin.

"Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis, Hufflepuff ?"

Justin déglutit difficilement et acquiesça. "Draco Malfoy,"

"Et lui ?" Draco fit un geste en direction de Harry, qui était resté calmement derrière lui, trop perplexe pour réagir.

Justin acquiesce encore, ne comprenant pas le jeu. "Harry Potter."

"Faux !" Draco s'approcha encore, attrapa Justin par le col de sa robe et le colla contre le mur froid. La force du coup réveilla deux peintures proches, leurs occupants avaient maintenant les yeux grand ouvert et regardait avec curiosité ce qui se passait.

"_Il_," Draco siffla furieusement, soulevant maintenant le corps de Justin quelques pieds au dessus du sol, "est la propriété de Draco Malfoy. **_La mienne_**. _Il_," Draco le reposa sur le sol avant de le recoller sur le mur "est et sera toujours à moi et à moi seul. _Il,_" Drao plaça une main sur le cou de Justin et serra, "ne doit pas être touché par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. "

"Est ce que tu comprend, Hufflepuff?"

Maintenant choqué, Justin ne pouvait rien faire, mais il acquiesce de la tête de façon soumise.

"Quand je casserais ton petit cou pathétique, tu va te rendre immédiatement dans le monde des morts. Là bas, tu pourras informer tous ces pitoyables fantômes que Harry ne doit pas être abîmer. Et qu'il est à moi et à moi seul."

A ses mots, Harry entra en action. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, il devait sauver quelqu'un des griffes mortelles de Draco Mafloy. Sauf que cette fois, il savait qu'il était le seul à blâmer. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi Malfoy était en train de parler, mais il n'allait pas laisser Justin se faire tuer, Malfoy allait sans aucun doute réaliser son souhait de meurtre sur un garçon innocent.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Harry cria en même temps qu'il pointa sa baguette sur le corps de Draco. Une expression choquée vint immédiatement se figer sur le visage du blond. Harry se précipita en avant et fit de son mieux pour ne pas croiser ces pénétrants orbes mercures pendant qu'il libérait Justin des doigts glacés de Draco.

Le Hufflepuff tomba sur le sol, mettant ses mains sur sa gorge et respirant bruyamment. Harry eut une impression de « déjà vu ». Justin ne le remercia pas ; dés qu'il eut repris sa respiration, il courut rapidement jusqu'a disparaître dans les escaliers.

Harry le regarda partir avec un soupir entre les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas se retourner et libérer Draco de ses liens.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'eut pas à y réfléchir. Avant qu'il ne sache ce qui se passait, un corps le fit tomber et deux bras puissants le bloquèrent sur le sol. Harry soupira et tenta de tourner sa tête pour voir qui avait fait ça, quand il réalisa que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Draco Malfoy avait réussit à briser le sort.

Un corps musclé le serra contre lui; le poids était lourd mais relativement confortable. Harry se retourna pour faire de nouveau face au sol. Il savait que la vue d'un Draco fou furieux n'était pas bon pour lui.

"Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ça, mon Harry, pourquoi est ce que tu as sauver ce misérable insecte ?" Une langue sortit et vient donner de petits coups à la base du cou d'Harry. La voix de Draco était de nouveau redevenue calme et attentionnée. Les muscles d'Harry commençaient à se liquéfier sous les attentions de Draco.

"Pourquoi est ce que tu l'as laissé partir ? Je m'amusais bien moi." Une paire de lèvres froides descendit, suçant et embrassant la peau olive. Harry en frissonnait.

"Il a mérité ce qu'il a eut tu sais. Et je terminerais ce que j'ai commencé." Le poids se retira de son corps, et Harry se sentit frigorifié à l'intérieur, pour seulement être réchauffé une fois que Draco l'eut retourné et se soit recouché sur lui.

Front contre front, torse contre torse, face à face, Draco descendit et embrassa la jugulaire d'Harry. "Et toi," Harry écarquilla les yeux sous le traitement de Draco, "ta punition viens juste de commencer."

L'adolescent aux cheveux geais rechercha et attrapa les épaules de Draco et inconsciemment le fit descendre. Pensant qu'il ne verrait pas ça, un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Draco. Les peintures autours d'eux furent rassurées, une jeune fille disparue même de son cadre.

Remontant un peu, Draco captura les lèvres d'Harry, fit bouger sa langue et laissa sa bouche sur celle d'Harry. Dessous, Harry frissonna et soupira, incapable de penser en face des cheveux et des yeux d'argent.

"Draco..." chuchota finalement Harry, provoquant un tremblement d'intense délice dans les veines du blond. "Draco..."

"Oui, _Harry_?" Draco l'embrassa doucement, et sourit tendrement lorsque Harry releva sa tête pour suivre ses lèvres.

"Draco..."

"Est-ce que tu aimes ça, _Harry _?" Comme pour répondre à leurs prières, Draco colla sa bouche sur celle d'Harry. Les langues se rencontrant avec vigueur, intensité, se battant et conquérant avec une passion enfiévrée. Les mains caressant et allant de partout, provoquant des flammes de plaisirs sur leurs peaux.

Harry referma ses bras autour des épaules de Draco et le serra contre lui de façon à ce qu'il n'y ai pas d'air entre eux. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Il avait envie d'être si proche du garçon qui hantait ses pensées non stop, si proche qu'il voulait devenir une seule entité.

Draco suça la langue d'Harry, et commença à frotter son corps contre celui du jeune homme, insensible aux yeux de leurs observateurs artificiel. Les frottements étaient si intenses que Draco était sur qu'il pourrait mourir de plaisir à cause du plaisir provoqué. Le meilleur dans tout ça, c'était que Harry lui répondait avec au moins autant d'enthousiasme. Draco sourit mentalement. Il l'avait pour lui.

A ce moment là, il ne feront qu'un. Harry ne sera qu'a lui, intouchable pas les autres. Il deviendra une part de Draco, et l'aimera et lui sera dévoué pour l'éternité. Ils ne seront plus qu'une entité.

Brusquement, un déchirement dans son dos vint distraire ses pensées. Draco arrêta d'embrasser Harry et se releva. Apparemment, c'était la même douleur qui affectait Harry, car le Gryffindor brun s'était assis et cambrait son échine.

_Merde_, pensa Draco, _c'est pas le meilleur moment pour la seconde étape_.

Harry laissa sortir un gémissement. Le son était suffisamment fort pour les oreilles de Draco, et il vint rapidement soutenir son prétendant.

"C'est juste une petite douleur, Harry," Draco berçait le jeune attrapeur dans ses bras, "notre lien mental est en train de se former, c'est tout."

"Quoi ?" Harry louchait à travers ses lunettes, s'agrippant fermement à Draco.

Comme la légère douleur se transformait en agréable picotement, Draco retira les bras d'Harry. "Regarde ici, Harry, mes ailes sont en train de sortir. "

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de reposer sa question au blond. La sensation maintenant familière de ses appendices noirs le submergeait maintenant. En un clignement d'œil, la chemise de Draco et la sienne furent déchirées dans le dos, et deux paires d'ailes similaires sortirent.

Riant, Draco pris Harry dans ses bras et embrassa le Gryffindor. "C'est fait, Harry, la seconde étape est finit. Plus qu'une, amour, et tu sera à moi pour toujours."

Mais Harry ne le regardait pas. Au lieu de ça, horrifié, ses yeux verts étaient fixés sur les deux ailes vertes foncées dans le dos de Draco. Draco suivit le regard, et fit une grimace lorsqu'il réalisa que leur ébats auraient pu être vu par n'importe qui, et que le difficile charme d'illusion que le professeur Snape avait posé sur ses ailes avait encore disparut. Il se retourna et planta son regard dans celui d'Harry.

Souriant, Draco parla furtivement, "Je te proclame, Harry Potter, comme étant mon prétendant, et te déclare faisant partit de la lignée Malfoy comme étant mon compagnon pour l'éternité."

Le regard d'Harry ne changea pas. Son expression était un mélange de choc et d'incrédulité. Draco se retient d'éclater de rire en voyant le visage d'Harry, mais sa joie fut interrompue.

La fille de la peinture était de retour dans son siège. Et un peu plus loin dans le corridor sombre, une forte voix féminine se mis à hurler.

"Draco Malfoy!"


End file.
